


Nightlife - The RFA Detective Agency

by properjitterbug



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Violence, Choi Saeran Needs a Hug, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gun Violence, I Love Choi Saeran, Mutual Pining, Mystery, OCs have personality, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Tension, She/Her Pronouns for Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Slow Burn, So many OCs, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, The Choi twins have a specific backstory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, supernatural is known
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 49,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/properjitterbug/pseuds/properjitterbug
Summary: Hope is powerful, often entwined with dedication and love. Hope can overcome an army, brave the reckoning storms, bring a child’s dream to life, and tether between connected souls. Fortunately, hope is never truly out of reach for those who seek it. It can be located in the barren seas, arctic wastelands, or in the concrete jungles of citylife.It may seem impossible that hope can be found in the bustlings of crowds, focused on their own dilemmas. Noses downturned at their feet. But, it is there. It is in the narrowest of alleyways, darkest whisperings of corners, and regaled in the towering spires reaching into the stars.In this tale, hope shines down on a white-haired, mint-green eyed man slinking through the city’s neon lights and racing fast lanes. He is pursued by a mission haunting his every waking moment; searching for something important to him. Hope is never truly out of reach for those who seek it…(While an AU, this story does contain many references and may include spoilers for Casual, Deep, Another, and Rika's Behind Story.)
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Comments: 19
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to a Dresden File audiobook and *suddenly* I think I can write a crime noir OTL
> 
> I have NEVER written a crime noir before so while I have a plot and clues in mind, it may take a me a bit to find my voice and how to approach it. I'm open for helpful/friendly feedback!!
> 
> No beta, read this story at your own risk. Also, this fanfic does deal with adult themes such as violence, gun handling, smoking, drugs, alcohol, trafficking, abuse, manipulation, and probably worse stuff the further we get into the fanfic but it's gonna take us a bit to get there. I'll try my best to warn beforehand at the top of each chapter of any possible warnings I can think of. Please be mindful of your triggers.
> 
> Since I'm covering new ground with this fic, I don't know how long it will go. I'm gonna see how far I can take it. I may take breaks here and there and indulge in drabbles if I need to or if I find myself stuck and need to take some time away to think of how to roundabout it.
> 
> Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy the story and join me on this journey!! <3

The world has always been shitty.

No, really. Throughout the entire span of history passed down through the ages, there has consistently been a plethora of horrific events. There has always been crime, murder, kidnappings, brutality, and things that go bump in the night. In fact, out of the past thirty-four hundred years, there has merely been eight percent of peace. A small margin in comparison.

So, what’s the point? Why does humanity try to desperately cling to ideals of innovation and the power of imagination? It could be these traits are innately designed into people’s biology, a paradigm of their natural makeup. And these possibly may be the foundation of where society places their modern perspectives of critical thinking, morality, bonding, and compassion. And from there, the branches from where these stem are known to be boundless; irrelevant of the destination.

And these pillars for a solidified foundation give birth to a new quality encompassed by humanity: Hope. 

Hope is powerful, often entwined with dedication and love. Hope can overcome an army, brave the reckoning storms, bring a child’s dream to life, and tether between connected souls. Fortunately, hope is never truly out of reach for those who seek it. It can be located in the barren seas, arctic wastelands, or in the concrete jungles of citylife.

It may seem impossible that hope can be found in the bustlings of crowds, focused on their own dilemmas. Noses downturned at their feet. But, it is there. It is in the narrowest of alleyways, darkest whisperings of corners, and regaled in the towering spires reaching into the stars. 

In this tale, hope shines down on a white-haired, mint-green eyed man slinking through the city’s neon lights and racing fast lanes. He is pursued by a mission haunting his every waking moment; searching for something important to him. Hope is never truly out of reach for those who seek it…

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

_Drip, drip, drip._

Far down below the streets of the slumbering town above, nestled a hidden corridor. Thick, concrete walls blossomed with aging cracks. Draping cobwebs decorated the corners and the spaces between pipes, rusting from years of neglect. 

It isn’t far-fetched to believe at one point this corridor had seen regular activity. It had probably led to a once productive factory, supplementing income to support its hard workers. What’s unknown is how many years this narrow hallway remained abandoned, except it was enough for foul-players to occupy their residence.

In the distant reaches of the shadows were the echoes to hurried feet, frustrated grunting, and frightened whimpering. They scurried across the corridor, the tappings doubling as another set joined in their escape.

“Keep still!” grounded out a gruff voice of a man with blonde hair. He glared at the young hostage, bound and slung over his shoulder.

“Is she not behaving?” huffed another man with dark hair, closely behind.

“Whaddya you think? I’m about to--”

“Keep your head. We need to get out of here. Just deal with it,” stated the dark-haired man, his tone shaking with slight panic.

The blonde man growled, annoyed. He briefly considered scraping against the walls, the ricochet would rend the hostage unconscious as her head would smash against it harshly. Despite gagging, tying, and starving her; she had been a constant thorn in the blonde man’s side. If it weren’t for the lump sum they would receive upon her transaction, he would’ve disposed of her days ago.

Diverting his attention ahead, the exit loomed ahead of them. They were close to their route -- just a little closer and they could disappear before _they_ arrived.

WHAM!

Kicking the exit door open, the pair of criminals were met with a rush of brisk, evening air. They dashed towards their nearby parked car, tossing the young girl in the back. She whumped onto the seats, her teeth gritting on the gag, tears streaming from the corners of her eyes.

The blonde man slipped behind the wheel while his companion slotted himself in the passenger seat. Quickly with trembling hands, the blond man pulled out his keys, they jangled as he fumbled to insert them in the ignition. Upon his victory, he turned it and --- _tic, tic, tic._

“Wh-what the hell?” he stammered. He tried again.

_Tic, tic, tic!_

“Piece of shit. Why won’t it start?” he grumbled.

At his side, his dark-haired companion began to visibly quiver, his mouth falling open at his startling realization.

“T-this m-means.... Oh, shit. Oh, _shit!”_ stuttered the dark-haired man.

“What are you blathering about?” the blonde man demanded, whirling to glance at the man to his side.

_Tap, tap, tap._

The blonde man froze. His eyes widened, fear stretching across his expression for the first time since their haste. It came from his window, behind him. He didn’t want to look. He knew what that meant, a sinking realization weighing his gut.

Stiffly, he peered over his shoulder. His lungs expelled air as he trailed up to meet a woman with long, sandy-brown hair and bronze eyes. She smirked from the other wide, her gaze glimmering with amusement. 

“Good evening,” she began, voice somewhat muted from the glass barrier between them. “I’m Angel from RFA Agency, and I’m here for the girl. If you could hand her over without fuss, that would be much appreciated.”

“ _Shit!_ RFA’s here. We’re so _screwed!”_ wailed the dark-haired man.

“Shut the fuck up!” the blonde man snarled. He shrewdly narrowed his eyes at Angel. “She’s alone anyway. We can take her.”

His companion vigorously shook his head. “Y-you don’t get it. R-Ray is _never_ far from Angel.” Panicking, he whipped his eyes back and forth, trying to peek into the shadows beyond their car.

“Sir? Is there a problem?” persisted MC, crossing her arms over her black blouse.

“Yes. _You,”_ grunted the blonde man, yanking out his gun, pointing it at the woman.

MC’s arms fell to her side. “Oh, fuh--”

BANG!

Glass shattered, spraying in a glittering shower. The girl screamed from the sudden sound, pain lacing her ears. A high-pitched ringing impregnated the car, dulling their senses as the criminals shook their heads to collect themselves. Gradually, the annoying _ting_ receded, leaving only the young girl’s frightened shrieking.

“SHUDDUP!” hollered the blonde man. He aimed the mouth of his barrel at her. “Shut up or I’ll _make_ you!”

Obediently, the young girl bit her trembling lips, tears overflowing as she tried to shy away.

“That wasn’t a wise thing to do,” remarked a voice.

The two criminals followed the voice, looking to the front of their car. Shock ran through them as they met the appearance of a man with white hair and mint-green eyes. He stood sleek in his black suit, accented with obscure magenta pinstripes. His arms were wrapped protectively around a completely unharmed Angel, heavily leaning against him.

“Are you okay, MC?” he gently whispered low to her ear.

“I’m fine,” she replied, breathless from the adrenaline. “Thank you, Saeran.”

Relieved, Saeran’s forehead connected with hers.

“What the…? How the -- where the _hell_ did he come from?!” demanded the blonde man.

“Fuck! It’s Ray! Oh, man we’re so _fucked!”_ screeched the dark-haired man. “Fuck this! I’m out, out, _out!”_

“Hey! Where do you think you’re going?!” protested the blonde man.

But his companion didn’t answer him. Instead, he flung open his door and scrambled outwards, fumbling on his hands and knees. Legs wobbling, he managed to regain his footing and dashed away into a nearby alley. Vaulting out of his side of the car, the blonde man helplessly watched his partner disappear in the distance.

MC lunged to chase after the dark-haired man. Saeran’s hold around her waist hardened, freezing the woman in place. She glanced curiously at him.

“Save the girl. I’ll take care of this,” offered Saeran softly, his eyes glazed with concern.

MC nods, her own expression brightening with determination. Saeran released her from his arms as she bolted around the other side of the vehicle. Swinging the back door open, MC ducks down and snatches the young girl into her arms, whispering words of comfort.

“H-hey! Get away from there or I’ll --”

“Eyes on me.”

In a blink, Saeran appeared directly in front of the criminal. He shouted in surprise, stumbling back and waving his gun wildly.

“Get the fuck back! Get away from me or I’ll -- or I’ll --” Sweat glistened down the criminal’s face. He pinched his eyes shut, squeezing the trigger.

_Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang! -- Click, click!_

“Motherfu--! Damn, that always stings,” Saeran hissed through his teeth.

Jarring his eyes open, the blonde man’s eyes bulged, wide as saucers. Ribbons of blood flowed from the bullet holes, tattering and staining his suit. And yet, Saeran still stood.

Tossing his empty gun aside, the man backed away. His knees turned to rubber from his mounting horror, causing him to crumble to the ground. Dread gripped his bones.

“It-It’s true. You’re a -- a --”

Saeran ran a hovering hand over the intrusions on his torso. He grinded his jaw at the burden of the amount of clean up later. Saeran shoved the thought aside. He had a task he needed to complete. Straightening his back and squaring his shoulders, Saeran prowled towards the criminal, pinning him down with his predatory gleam.

“Yeah, I am,” confirmed Saeran, tension edging his voice. “What of it.”

The criminal’s voice died from his throat. Trepidation wracked through his body, sending him into violent tremors as he tried shuffling away from Saeran’s advancing steps.

“You’ve been a nuisance. Kidnapping a kid. Trying to hurt Angel. Ruining my favorite suit.” A shift crossed Saeran’s features as an icy veil fell over his expression, distorting on the precipice of feral. His lips widened into a wicked grin, revealing a twisted glint flickering in his gaze. 

The blonde criminal shuddered under Saeran’s hovering figure, boring down on him with a cold glare.

“You’re not even worth my time,” mocked Saeran.

With that, Saeran seized the man’s collar and lifted him effortlessly. Wrenching back an arm, Saeran gave a frigidly amused smile before he swung his fist at the criminal’s face. Making contact, the impact launched the man into the air, sending him to the side of a building.

CRASH!

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Meanwhile, MC had successfully snuck the girl away from the confrontation. She kept the child at a safe distance, tucking her between a couple of bins. Without wasting time, MC removed the gag, tossing it over her shoulder.

“Hi, Meghan. My name is Angel. I’m so glad we found you,” began MC as she commenced to loosen the bindings.

“H-how do you know m-me?” stammered Meghan, brown eyes shivering with fear.

MC’s heart lurched at the sight of the frightened girl in front of her. No more than thirteen years-old, Meghan was kidnapped in plain sight. It had been an exhaustive search and the days of the girl’s imprisonment was visible from the dark circles under her eyes and the slight hollow in her cheeks.

“Your mom and dad sent us to find you,” supplied MC, undoing the knots of the rope around Meghan’s wrists she let them fall to the ground.

“M-my parents…?”

MC nodded, smiling tenderly. “We’re here to help. You’re safe now. I promise you’ll see them very soon.”

A sob broke through Meghan’s lips, hurling herself into MC’s arms. MC securely wrapped her arms around the frightened girl. Meghan burrowed into the haven of MC’s aura, tucking her face under MC’s chin, allowing herself to cry. With delicate and nurturing fingers, MC ran her hand through Meghan’s hair as her other hand drew comforting circles on the girl’s back.

“It’s okay. You’re okay,” murmured MC. “You’re safe, you’re safe…”

_CRASH!_

Whipping her head over her shoulder, MC’s eyes widened at the sound. Her concern for Saeran swelled within her chest and before she knew it, MC was rising to her feet. A hand clasped her wrist, stilling MC.

Glancing down, MC was met with Meghan trembling below. Tears brimmed her eyes.

Lowering to her knees, MC cradled Meghan’s face within her palms. She reassured, “It’s okay. I’m just gonna go check on my friend. I’ll be in sight.”

Meghan hesitated, her grip tightening.

An idea formed in MC’s head. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small, handheld device. Offering it to Meghan, she began, “This is an alarm. You press this button and it will emit a _very_ loud noise. Use it if _anyone_ approaches you. My friend and I will be there for you in a blink of an eye.” MC gently tucked Meghan’s hair behind an ear. “Don’t worry. Now that we found you, _no one’s_ going to hurt you ever again.”

Slowly, Meghan nodded, holding the device close to her chest. Sniffling, she inhaled and wiped her eyes. “O-okay. I’ll be fine.”

“You’re so incredibly brave, Meghan,” commended MC. “I’ll be right back.”

Feeling confident about the teenage girl’s safety, MC stood and directed towards where she had last seen Saeran. Rushing with a haste, her steps slowed as she approached, her vision landing on a startling sight. Ahead of her, MC saw the blonde man slumped, unconscious at the side of a brick building. Red bloomed from his head, and MC felt her stomach drop to her feet. 

_Please be only a crack,_ MC mentally implored.

Rounding her gaze, she found Saeran standing near the vehicle. It didn’t take her long to puzzle how the man had wound up a distance from Saeran. As MC advanced on her friend, she began to notice the familiar symptoms. His breathing became labored, eyes fixated on the vulnerable person ahead of him, a shiver vibrating his frame.

“Saeran?” she called to him.

With his back turned to her, Saeran flinched, tensing.

Close enough for touch, MC reached out a hand, resting it on Saeran’s arm.

“Are you okay?” she softly questioned.

Spinning around, he shoved her hand from him, snarling, _“I don’t need your pity!”_

Saeran froze at his words, mouth gaping. _Where the hell did that come from?_

Instantly, regret swarmed through him, piercing him like a field of nettles. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Saeran squeezed his eyes shut, sucking in a composing breath. Abruptly, he coughed from the dryness in his throat as he struggled to reign his agitation.

“I’m-I’m sorry, MC,” he pleaded, tone bittersweetly fragile. “I didn’t --”

“I know. Here,” she answered, reaching under the hem of her shirt. Clasping onto a small vial looped in her belt, MC produced it to the man in front of her. “Take your Elixir, before it gets worse.”

Without wasting a moment, Saeran obliged. Uncapping the vial, he downed the maroon colored contents, gulping audibly. Instantly, Saeran’s throat hydrated, the limited amount slaking his parchedness. Internally, he reminded himself to ingest a larger dosage when he returned home. The diminutive supply MC had provided was temporary relief for emergencies.

“Better?” chimed MC.

Saeran nods. He frowned, guilty of his behavior. “MC, my apologies. I don’t know what came over me.”

“I think I have an idea,” she wondered, gesturing to his wounded torso.

The blood had ceased flowing, leaving ugly, dark tracks behind them. MC pursed her lips, anger flaring momentarily before she heaved a sigh, forcing it to sizzle. Hooking her arms around Saeran’s neck, she pulled him close, pressing her cheek against his.

“Ack! MC! You’ll get blood on you!” gasped Saeran, hands hesitating at his sides.

“I don’t care. Saeran, you promised. You _promised_ me you wouldn’t get hurt like this again,” she countered, clutching onto him.

Pausing, Saeran deflated in her arms. He laced his hands around the small of her back, pulling her flush to him. Resting his forehead on her shoulder, he closed his eyes, basking in MC’s warmth. Honestly, he no longer felt the pain from the bullets nor the cold draft from the exposing holes. In a short time, they would heal, but it didn’t stop Saeran from reeling in disgust at himself.

“I’m sorry I made you worry,” he whispered. “He caught me off guard. Especially when he took aim at you. And getting hungry from my injuries didn’t exactly help things…”

Pulling back, MC cradled his face in her hands. With one thumb, she rubbed his cheek. Saeran tilted his head, leaning into her touch. Feeling like himself again, Saeran gazed into her amber eyes, lost in their fields of flourishing wheat. His slowing heartbeat skipped at her blushing cheeks and glittering lashes. Every part of him yearned to kiss her.

“Saeran, you know that doesn’t bother me,” she started, her breath enticingly close to his. “What does, is seeing you hurt. I know, I _know_ you’ll be fine, but it doesn't mean I like it. I just -- care for you too much to see you like this. Please, be careful. That’s all I ask. Please.”

“Okay,” he relents, affection filling his voice. “I’m sorry. I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy. I’ll be more careful. I promise. I’m sorry, MC.”

A stray tear fled from the corner of MC’s eyes. Saeran brushed it away with his knuckles. MC sighed contentedly, and Saeran felt himself sink into the same sensation as well. 

“Thank you, Saeran. It’s just I lo-- you’re so important to me. I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t by my side,” admitted MC, smiling sweetly at him.

Saeran felt himself melt under her words and her compassion. She always knew exactly what to say to undo him completely. 

“I feel the same way,” he confessed. “I couldn’t do any of this without you.”

Satisfied, MC inched towards him. Saeran’s stomach flipped, forcing himself to remain motionless as his hopes sailed into the sky. His lips itched to be pressed against hers, savoring the plushness of her lips, soaking in her sweet taste. They had only kissed once, and while Saeran remained patient and understanding, he couldn’t help but yearn for another chance.

Instead, he sought solace as MC pressed a kiss against his cheek. It was more than enough. His cheek warmed and tingled where she had left it. Saeran embraced her tighter, closing his eyes in gratification. 

Content with their promises, the pair pulled apart. Saeran’s brows wrinkled at the stains now on MC’s shirt but she acted as if it was of no concern. 

“How’s Meghan?” he asked MC, his memory flicking to the name her parents had given them.

“Shaken, but she’s tougher than she looks. She doesn’t look too hurt, but she still needs to go to the hospital,” MC responded, pulling her phone from her pocket.

“Right. I’ll go get the other one. His trail should still be fresh. Would you mind calling an ambulance?” Saeran requested.

MC flashed him a triumphant smile. “Already on it.”

Saeran nearly fell to his knees from that smile. He stiffened his legs, praising, “You’re the best.”

“No, _you_ are,” she countered. Poking his chest, MC added, “Remember your promise.”

“Anything for you, princess,” Saeran declared fondly, before he suddenly blinked out of MC’s sight.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

As they were waiting, MC made quick work to restrain the blonde haired man -- Eric, her memory supplied. Her and Saeran had read the file on him and his partner, Will, until their heads ached, when they were puzzling the pieces together. Eric and Will were no more than delivery men, taking orders from superiors and supplying hostages. Usually, henchmen like them were limited in information, however, anything given could be a plethora of clues. Gingerly, MC probed his head, analyzing the impact on his spine with her deft fingers. MC pursed her lips, knitting her brows at the injury.

Eric remained unconscious, the blood trickling from the fracture in his skull clotted, fortunately. He likely would have a concussion, tender backside, bruising, and some sprains here or there. From her amateur diagnosis, MC could merely hope he would make a full recovery. An interrogation would be required, after all.

After she ensured his bindings were secure, MC rose swiftly and returned to Meghan. Protectively, MC coaxed the young girl to accompany her near the front of the car, the girl out of sight so she wouldn’t need to view the injured man who had kidnapped her. Yet, it was enough of a distance to allow MC to keep an attentive eye on him in case if Eric awoke.

Without too many minutes passing, Saeran had returned, dragging Will at his side who was handcuffed. MC squinted in observation, noticing the empty, glazed reflection in Will’s eyes. Effortlessly, she deduced Saeran had exercised his hypnosis. MC’s heart sunk at the realization. Saeran disliked using that ability, as it rendered the victim void of free-will. He had admitted to MC a long time ago he would only use it if it was his last resort.

Golden-brown entwined onto mint-green, which diverted away from hers. MC ached at his confirmation. Saeran preferred to avoid eye contact after utilizing hypnosis, hesitant the ability hadn’t naturally abated. Internally, MC knew Saeran would become filled with guilt over this ordeal. 

“He uhh… was hysterical. It was all I could think of to calm him down,” explained Saeran, locking his jaw.

“You did what you had to do,” whispered MC, sending him a reassuring smile.

Saeran gave MC a side-view glance, then stiffly nodded.

MC longed to comfort Saeran, though it wasn’t possible at the moment. Instead, she hugged Meghan tighter, the girl lulling into drowsiness in the safety of MC’s embrace. MC watched as Saeran guided Will over to Eric and stood over them on alert until assistance arrived.

The ambulance arrived, and with it followed Meghan’s parents. MC had dispatched a call to the department after their arrival before encountering the kidnappers, informing the officers of their location and it was safe to deliver the parents so they may reunite with their daughter. Sirens wailed as two emergency vehicles accompanied a couple of cop cars, red and white lights flashing brightly. Braking abruptly, paramedics and officers bolted into action.

A pair of medical personnel, guided by MC’s directions, rushed to the unconscious criminal while the other paramedics gently situated on the edge of the open rear of their ambulance. One of the officers swung the back door to their designated car, a middle-aged couple dashed to the young girl. The parents cried in relief upon seeing their daughter, crushing her in their arms. They tearfully embraced each other as the paramedics examined the young girl’s vitals and condition.

Safely at a distance, Saeran leaned against a wall. After his outburst with MC, he didn’t trust himself to be around groups for now. He observed from afar as one of the ambulances escorted Eric to the hospital and an officer placing Will in the back of one of their cars. By the time they would arrive at the precinct, the compulsion would wear off. 

MC greeted Meghan's parents and gave them best wishes as they also departed in the secondary ambulance. Afterwards, she spoke with an officer, detailing the events of the night. Saeran felt a surge of gratitude he had a trustworthy partner like MC to take the lead when he wasn’t capable. Yet, longing filled him as he knew his place was to be at her side, corroborating the information, supplying half of the details, finishing each other’s sentences…

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Saeran watched expectantly as one of the officers approached him. The officer stood a few feet away from Saeran, likely uncomfortable to get closer. The officer eyed him warily, staring uncertainly at the open wounds on Saeran’s torso. Saeran sighed heavily at the officer’s distrust; there was a time when he wasn’t treated like this.

“Mr. Choi,” the officer greeted with a nod. After Saeran reciprocated the gesture, the officer continued, “They would like you and MC present for the interrogation tomorrow.”

“I’m aware of the protocol. Thanks, officer,” remarked Saeran, evenly. 

Rigidly, the officer nodded and whirled around, walking away briskly from Saeran.

“Jeez, you would think someone lit a fire under his ass,” joked the best voice in the world.

Saeran chuckled at MC’s sarcasm, his mood lightening as she strode to his side.

“Good work, partner,” she complimented, bumping her shoulder against his. She smiled at him, pink dusting her cheeks. “All your hard work paid off.”

“I think you mean _our_ hard work,” corrected Saeran, perking a brow.

MC shook her head, biting her lip. “Nope. I didn’t do nearly as much work as you did.”

Saeran scoffed, angling his head to rest on her shoulder. “Nonsense. You did a fair amount yourself. You were the one that connected the dots, anyhow.”

“And _you_ were the one that spent every waking moment scouring the town for their next location,” gently countered MC. Lifting her arm, she curled her hand into Saeran’s hair.

Saeran sunk under her caresses, ignoring the rush in her veins and focusing on MC’s steady heart beat. He pretended his matched her pace. He uttered, “We’re doing it again.”

MC laughed at his remark, and Saeran allowed himself to smirk at her delight. This was an old game between them, a friendly competition of uplifting each other from their accomplishments; neither one taking the credit. He sighed contentedly, savoring the nimbleness of MC’s fingers as she continued to lightly weave through his hair. 

“We got invited to visit Meghan later,” commented MC. “Do you feel up to that?”

Saeran could sense her eagerness, MC had taken quite a dive into this case. It was no surprise to him how quickly she had become attached to the young girl nor how at ease Meghan was around her. MC had that effect on people. She had a natural warmth that allowed people to feel safe and validated. It was seamless for her to gain others trust as well as her powers of persuasion often made their line of field easier. 

“We can do that,” replied Saeran, regretfully pulling away from MC’s touch. Straightening, he added, “I would like to go home and clean up first.”

Eying the abundance of holes, MC sighed, “Yeah, you got a lot of those in you.” She grinned coyly at him. “You better not mess up my upholstery, Mr. Swiss Cheese.”

Leave it to MC to make a joke like that. Saeran barked out laughter, thankful she never treated him differently, ever since the beginning.

“I could transport us there, if you’d like. It’d be a thousand times quicker than a car,” Saeran offered, smirking knowingly at her upcoming reaction.

“Hell, no!” retorted MC, swatting his arm playfully. “Ask all you like, I’ve learned my lesson with you.”

“Aw, come on, MC a little nausea never hurt anyone,” insisted Saeran, mischievously grinning. “I promise I’ll phase slower this time.”

“Yeahhh, like I haven’t heard _that_ before.” MC rolled her eyes, giggling. “I think I’ll keep my feet on the ground, thank you very much.”

Saeran didn’t press further after that. He enjoyed the familiarity in their merry banter, true though it was that he also relished in the occasional harmless prank on MC. Not that Saeran basked in his triumph for long, one way or another MC usually returned the favor in her own spirited trickery. In most cases they were evenly matched, which Saeran didn't mind as he recognized years ago how they balanced each other.

Shortly afterwards, MC and Saeran departed from the remaining officers, leaving them to cordon off the area for future investigation. They made their way to MC’s vehicle parked nearby on the street. It had been a long week of stake outs, organizing, and strategizing; followed by an eventful night. Saeran still frowned at MC’s close call earlier when Eric aimed his weapon at her. He didn’t know what he would do if MC was ever critically injured, and as MC drove them home, Saeran hoped he would never find out.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Arriving back at their apartment, Saeran felt a sense of relief as they stepped into the complex. It was nearly two in the morning, and given the absence of residents in the hallway, meant that they were still slumbering. Thank god, Saeran wasn’t in the mood to have a passerby gawk at his wounds. Though he was certain everyone in the complex knew what he was, it didn’t mean Saeran particularly fancied the attention.

Following MC, the pair strode into the elevator, taking it to the top floor for their unit. After inserting the key and turning the locks, the two felt as if a pair of arms greeted them into their unit. Closing and securing the front door behind them, MC and Saeran were finally separated from the outside world, cocooned in the refuge of their home.

While the absence of welcoming laughter sent a sorrowful pang through Saeran’s chest, he couldn’t deny the comfort of their familiar surroundings. Their unit had two floors. The first level had been converted in a combination of a living space and a studio for their business. The upper floor was where the individual bedrooms were located. Despite the lack of a much-needed presence, Saeran recognized this place as their home.

“Come on, sunshine, let’s get you cleaned up,” coaxes MC, lacing her fingers through his as she leads Saeran to the first level bathroom. 

Following her without protest, they wove their way past the open kitchen and living room, passing by the spiral staircase which resided nearby the restroom. Flicking on the light, Saeran sat on the lid of the toilet, patiently waiting as MC kneeled in front of him, unbuttoning his suit.

“We can get this repaired,” she noted as she loosened each button from their slot.

Saeran gripped the sides of the toilet, suppressing the urge to pull MC into his arms. He regarded the dry stains on her blouse, mentioning, “And we can get yours professionally cleaned, too,”

Pausing, MC glanced down at her top. Rising to her feet, she shook her head. “Nah, I can take care of it. Just needs to soak in some vinegar, a hot wash, and it’ll be good as new!”

Saeran observed MC as she reached for the mirror cabinet, swinging it open and pulling out medical supplies. The first aid kit, a bottle of rubbing alcohol, and a pair of steel forceps.

He inquired, “What if the stains won’t come out?”

MC shrugged, pouring the sanitizing liquid over the forceps. Saeran appreciated the gesture of sterilizing the tool, except it wasn’t necessary as he was immune to diseases and infection. A part of him felt disgusted at that; it may have been natural to Jumin and others like him, but it wasn’t to Saeran.

Still, Saeran had concluded it was a habit for MC. She was considering his safety and health despite his advancements, treating him in a way she knew Saeran preferred. And he wouldn’t correct her otherwise; anything that enabled him to remain feeling… human.

“Then I guess I get to spoil myself on a shopping date,” MC replied, winking at him. Saeran chuckled.

Returning to kneel in front of Saeran once more, he felt his chest flutter as she slipped on a pair of latex gloves. A faint blush crept over his cheeks. If he were being honest, Saeran had imagined MC in this position, a shameful admission to some of his runaway fantasies. However, the circumstances were drastically different in those reveries. Dissolving the thoughts, Saeran cleared his throat.

“I can come with you, if you would like some company,” offered Saeran, bashfully smiling.

MC returned the expression, her face glowing pink up to her ears. Saeran found her adorable. She nodded, answering, “I would like that.” 

Elation passed between the pair, further cementing the tether that wound them tightly together. The allure of the bond mesmerized them in yearning to indulge in their desires and inch closer, with no barrier separating them. Except, the moment was fleeting, the task at hand returning to the forefront of MC’s priorities. 

“This might sting a bit,” MC warned meekly, staring at Saeran apologetically.

Acknowledging the fond moment shared between them had shattered, Saeran simply nodded and braced himself.

Adjusting himself on the toilet lid, he reinforced his resolve. The sooner they get this over with, the quicker it will be done. He exhaled, “Okay. I’m ready.”

Careful, to the best of her capabilities, MC pierced each hole with the prongs of the forceps. Saeran hissed through his teeth, groaning at the invasion worming through his insides. He vowed himself to not let this happen again, not only for MC’s ease of mind, but also so he wouldn't have to endure this part of the process. It wasn’t that it was too painful; there were bursts of need-like sensations, it was mainly uncomfortable. 

Time dragged as MC meticulously removed all nine bullets from Saeran, one by one. She deposited them in the sink, noting they would need to be sealed and taken in as evidence. Regardless of what Saeran is, he’s a representative of the law, which would count against Eric in court. While she didn’t want the worst for Eric, he had tried to terminate her best friend in the whole world. Eric at least needed to face the consequences of his actions. Besides, even if she didn’t want to, it was part of protocol. The weapon and its bullets could hold another clue to this case.

Finally, MC accomplished her task, setting aside the bloodied forceps. She removed the stained gloves, tossing them in the small trash can.

“Hard part is outta the way,” she announced, brows wrinkled in worry. “Sorry, Saeran.”

Saeran shook his head, his strawberry and cream hair draping over his eyes. Leaning forward, he pressed his forehead onto MC’s shoulder. Seeking to distract himself from the foreign sensation as his body began to stitch his organs and sew his skin closed. He shuddered in appreciation as he felt MC’s hands trail up the back of his neck and into his trimmed hairline. His hands drifted from where he gripped them, to delicately cloak around MC, circling her in his embrace.

“I’m okay. Thanks, MC,” he murmured into the dip of her neck.

She nuzzled him before softly saying, “Let me grab some gauze and take care of the dried blood.”

“You’ve done more than enough. I can wash it off in the shower,” he responded, before he reclined and locked onto MC’s gaze. Impishly, he smirked, “And, by the way, next time we go with _my_ plan.”

MC snickered, her finger tapping the tip of his nose. “What are you talking about? My plan worked great!”

“Except up to the part where he pulled a gun on you,” Saeran pointed out, flashing her a knowing gleam.

Sticking her tongue out at him, MC countered, “A small oversight.”

“An oversight that _could_ happen again,” he reasoned. Saeran’s hands roamed up the slopes of her arms to the curve of her neck. Gently, he cradled her face in his palms, his thumbs brushing her jawline. He implored, “ _I_ can take a bullet. _You_ can’t. I don’t know what I would do if you were hurt like that.”

Shoulders deflating, MC conceded. “I know. I know it was dangerous. I’m sorry.” Softly, she added, “But I’m glad you were there.”

“I’ll always have your back, princess,” he vowed, his words of promise meant only for her.

“And I to you, sunshine,” she returned, tilting her head back and exposing her lips. 

Saeran dared to let himself hope as he budged closer, feeling the heat of her breath settle on the edges of his mouth. At this proximity, he could almost taste her flavor. He wondered if her mouth would remember his. Anticipation itched throughout his being, hovering merely a spark away--

“Wow, your eyes are glowing.”

Saeran froze. Clapping his mouth shut, he squeezed his eyes closed and snapped his head to the side. _Shit._

“No, Saeran. Don’t do that,” MC lightly pleaded, encouraging him to look in her direction again. “I’ve always thought they looked nice like this. It’s not a bad thing.”

“It’s not a good thing, either,” he grumbled, keeping his focus downturned.

MC sighed in defeat, remorse flooding her as she had accidentally ruined the moment. Realizing she wouldn’t win this argument, MC pecked a kiss to his forehead, before she checked his torso. She felt reprieve that his wounds had sealed, his skin unmarred as if it were never injured in the first place.

Ascending to her feet, MC reached for the door, tenderly stating over her shoulder, “Okay. Take a shower and I’ll have a couple bottles ready for you.”

Saeran didn’t answer her as she slowly closed the door with a click. After MC departed, Saeran grinded his teeth and buried his face into his hands. He ran them through his hair, clenching at his roots as he harshly berated himself. _Idiot. Fucking weakling._

Considering the bathroom mirror, Saeran refused before he thought anymore of it. It wouldn’t matter. He had no reflection for him to curse at his disgrace. Largely, he didn’t know what he looked like now. MC did her best to provide a detailed description and he had examined himself with the sense of touch from his fingers. MC had offered to commission an illustrator to create a painting of him, which he had declined, uncertain if he could withstand the amount of changes he had undergone.

But, in moments like this, Saeran wished he had accepted so he had something physical he could lash out when he made stupid, _stupid_ decisions. _Nuisance. Worthless._

Suddenly, Saeran swallowed thickly. The words spiraling in his head were becoming prominent. His heart fell when he realized.

Jumping to his feet, Saeran began the shower and hopped in. Scrubbing himself clean as efficiently as he could so he could appease his hunger, lest his instincts emerge. Saeran couldn’t allow that to happen, no matter what. He promised himself he wouldn’t ever be like that again, especially when MC was around. She had been present the first time it occurred, and he committed to himself that would be the last time as well.

With the hot water beading down on him, Saeran lifted two fingers and pressed them to the pulse point on his neck.

_Bump.... Bump…._

_…….. Bump._

Dread engulfed every corner within Saeran. His heart was decreasing its rhythm everyday. What would happen once it stopped? What other changes would occur? Would he still be himself at that point?

Loneliness began to settle over his bones. The boiling water rendered cold and useless. Finished with washing the residue of the evening from himself, Saeran turned off the water and exited the shower. He was startled to find his tattered suit had been taken away and replaced with his favorite pair of comfort clothes and his hoodie. 

A tiny smile curved on his lips, allowing a thoughtful chuckle to escape. “Oh, MC…”

Saeran pulled on the gray sweatpants then shrugged on the spring green T-shirt, purposely a couple sizes larger than normal. The same was said for the magenta colored hoodie, accented with a meadow green trim. On the center of the hoodie, above his chest, was a worn graphic design of a smiling cloud in the shape of a heart. 

Memories of the day he received the sweatshirt flowed in the back of his mind. He’s had this hoodie for years, ever since he and Saeyoung first met MC in university.

Stepping out of the bathroom, steam rolled behind him. He noticed MC sitting on the couch, her hair damp, indicating she had taken a shower upstairs, and nursing a cup of tea. She was surfing through channels until she found an interesting program. They had a long night, they deserved to relax for the remainder.

Unsure of himself, Saeran stalked to the kitchen where he was met with a couple of medium sized, heart shaped bottles, filled with dark burgundy contents. He grimaced, repulsed he needed to drink this stuff. It didn’t matter that it came with an eloquent title such as “Elixir,” it didn’t mask the fact what it was or where the contents were produced from. 

Regardless of Saeran’s opinion on the matter, he was left with no other choice. He would do anything to maintain his instincts under lock and key. And a small, deplorable, vile portion of him actually _hungered_ for the liquid. Compelling Saeran to grasp onto the flask, eager to sate his cravings.

Uncorking the bottle, Saeran consumed the first bottle in a few seconds. The metallic honey washed over his tongue, cascading down his throat. In a handful of seconds, Saeran felt his veins electrify, rejuvenating with life. Fire splashed throughout his limbs, climbing like fingers up his spine, and nestling in the corners of his mind; drowning Saeran in a wave of delectable, sensual, sin. Freeing himself from intruding thoughts and losing himself in greedily licking the rim of the bottle’s mouth for remains. 

The initial flask drained, gradually Saeran’s line of conscious awareness returned. The heat settled in his bones. The ravening shroud clearing from his mind. Embarrassment heated his cheeks, he must’ve been thirstier than he realized. Saeran risked a sideways glance in MC’s direction. Her eyes were trained on the television, allotting the privacy he required. Saeran disliked to be watched when he fed from raw hunger as it was unbecoming. MC knew this and respected his space. He was grateful for her understanding.

A surge of calmness claimed Saeran. Appetite satisfied, he decided it was relatively harmless to embark on discourse with MC. He picked up the second bottle curiously.

“How many of these do we have left?” he asked, keeping his tone light.

Aware that he may have gotten the worst out of the way, MC turned her head to look at him. “A couple more days. And we have plenty in the storage closet for emergencies.”

Saeran nodded, striding over to accompany her on the couch. MC scooted over to make room. When he had made himself comfortable, MC flung over the blanket, sharing them equally between them. Saeran wasn’t affected by hot or cold temperatures anymore, but he understood the implication of sharing a blanket. It was bonding on equal terms, a feeling of intimacy and trust.

“Thanks for the clothes,” he said to her, gesturing at the hoodie.

MC took a sip from her steaming cup and smiled. “Don’t mention it.”

For a few minutes they watched the program in front of them. It was a rerun of an old sitcom, one of the many shows the pair enjoyed, especially when they had been a trio. There were many times of reciting lines, cracking jokes, or pointing out hilarious flaws in episode plots. Now, Saeran and MC would occasionally regurgitate the dialogue or quote the show out of context much to the bewilderment of their friends. But, both MC and Saeran knew it wasn’t the same, despite the small consolation it gave them in those moments. 

Saeran bristled when he felt a weight on his shoulders, his mind telling him he was being watched. Glancing to his side, he locked onto the honeyed gaze of MC. She stared thoughtfully at him, a sequence of emotions playing behind her shining orbs.

“MC? You alright?” he softly questioned.

Setting her cup on the coffee table in front of them, MC shuffled closer to Saeran. She pressed up against him, draping her arms around him as she pressed her forehead into the side of his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” she said, muffled.

Instantly, Saeran blushed feverishly. In part due to filling his appetite, it allowed his heart to quicken, thumping in his chest. Shocked, Saeran placed his bottle aside and fluttered his hands around MC, unsure of where to rest them.

“MC?! What are you talking about?”

Upturning her face, she muttered, “I’m sorry if what I said made you upset. I just wanted you to know. I thought your eyes were beautiful before and I think they’re beautiful now.”

Saeran’s heart soared, hammering against its cage, feeling larger than his chest could contain. Gulping heavily, he wrapped his arms around MC and gently squeezed.

“Oh, princess…” he purred. “I wasn’t upset with you. I was just -- moody. I didn’t mean to take it out on you.”

MC chuckled. “Oh yeah, I know how _hangry_ you get. But, I know you’re still sensitive to some of these things. I just… I don’t know, I think it’s cool your eyes glow sometimes. I’m sorry, Saeran. I’ll try to keep my thoughts to myself.”

“No, no!” Saeran vehemently shook his head. “I want to hear everything you think about. I guess -- I’m still getting used to it.” He exhaled, running a hand through his hair. “And… if I’m being honest, I don’t mind so much if it comes from you.”

MC shyly smiles at him, the gleam in her irises shimmering hopefully. “You sure? Can I?”

Heart still racing, Saeran was certain MC would be the death of him. “Ye-yeah… whatever you want. But, _only_ you, got it?”

“Aye, aye, cap’n!” she exclaimed. Cheerfully, she continued, “Then listen up, sunshine. I think you have the most _beautiful_ eyes on the planet! And when they glow, nothing else compares.”

Saeran’s cheeks burned scarlet as he squirmed under her praise. He covered his face with his hands, attempting to hide his obvious blush. “MC… you’re killin’ me,” he groaned modestly. 

Skimming her hands up to the sides of his head, Saeran’s breath hitched as her fingers stroked the shell of his ears. His head began to spin when she caressed the crest of their pointed tips.

“And don’t get me started on your ears,” she added, grinning mischievously. “I think they’re so adorable and I wish you would show them off more.”

Still flushing furiously, Saeran helplessly mumbled, “I regret everything.”

At which MC laughed, both of them knew Saeran didn’t mean it. The melody was infectious, as Saeran joined her in their fits of laughter. Their sounds of merriment filling the apartment with life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys can figure out what Saeran is ;D  
> I don't know if I'll explicitly state it in the future cause it's pretty obvious. But, we'll see what the fic needs.
> 
> To give you a few tidbits of info in this fic:  
> 1\. The supernatural world is known.  
> 2\. RFA Detective Agency is for: Ray, Fortune, and Angel Detective Agency.  
> Ray - Saeran Choi  
> Fortune - (Secret!)  
> Angel - MC  
> 3\. As mentioned, MC has known Saeran and Saeyoung since college. So, she's known them for a LONG time.
> 
> Since this fic takes place in an Alternate Universe, the story will have its own plot but certain things will call back to the original canon, so there will be familiar references. MM characters will be reprising their roles or be connected to roles from the original game. Who knows, maybe the further we progress into the plot it may delve more and more into elements from the game. Certain things about characters will differ, but I will try to tie them back or have their personalities remain the same so there's not too much of jarring differences. I have A LOT of notes for developing this story, so I hope you like what I have to offer! :D
> 
> Pinky promise the other characters will make their appearance in the next installment of chapters. Need to establish dat cast!~
> 
> Annyyywaaayyyy I think that's enough rambling. Thank you so much for reading!! <333


	2. Chapter 2

The oncoming morning ushered in a dreary overcast, initiating the dense clouds to open up and produce a steady drizzle. The radiance of sunlight was blocked by the weather, obscuring its rays. For most people, it either brought a semblance of gloom or repose. For one person, ensuing through his impeccable schedule, he related to the latter.

Pressing a button on the side of the wall, gray eyes patiently observed as the dark, metal sheets over his windows, slide open. Allowing the opaque hours of the day to infiltrate the confines of his refined penthouse. Jumin gazed appreciatively at the beads of droplets weeping down the floor to ceiling windows.

A weight of fatigue burdened the edges of Jumin’s coherence; however, he suppressed the sensation. It was nothing new, a constant obstacle he had learned to conquer over the course of his livelihood. Straightening his silky black tie, Jumin’s attention flicked to a pressure brushing against his ankles and softly chirring.

Glancing down, Jumin smirked when he met the wide, blue eyes of Elizabeth the Third; his beloved feline. Crouching to his knees, he stroked the long, white, wisps of Elizabeth’s fur.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty. Rest well?” he greeted, smoothly.

Elizabeth mewled as she slinked under his fingers.

Jumin chuckled, remarking, “Yes. I do believe breakfast is in order.”

Rising to his feet, Jumin glided towards his expansive kitchen, adorned with marble countertops, an island, stainless steel appliances, and quality structure to the flow in the organization in his cabinets. Not that much was required for Jumin’s diet, it wasn’t due to restrictions, but more for practicality. 

Reaching for the handle of the fridge, Jumin bent over and extended an arm to clasp onto a sealed, glass container. Placing it on the counter, Jumin retrieved his phone from the front pocket on his tailored black suit. Unlocking the screen, his finger swiped until he found the attachment in his email from his personal chef. His acute vision skimmed the directions, pinning it to memory.

“Right. So, it says here to turn the stove on low heat…” he read aloud, turning the dial meticulously to a determined degree.

The pearl-colored feline continued to excitedly weave between his legs, purring. When he didn’t produce breakfast at that _very_ moment, Elizabeth reclined onto her haunches, pawing at his foot.

Jumin’s heart twisted at the thought he was prolonging her hunger. “Patience. Only a few more minutes, my dear.”

After deliberately following the instructions, Jumin was comfortably standing in front of the stove. He shifted the contents on the pan with a spatula, sizzling with heat. The sleek businessman felt a swell of pride at his progression. Snatching his phone, Jumin captured a picture of the pan, then sent it to the group text chat.

Recipients: MC, Saeran, Jumin Han, Yoosung★, Jaehee, ZEN, V  
  
Jaehee  
Good morning, Mr. Han… err… I’m having trouble making out your image.   
ZEN  
BWAHAHAHA! What is that?? It’s so blurry!  


Jumin repressed an urge to roll his eyes at Zen’s jab. It would be a waste of energy. Besides, Elizabeth’s food was ready. He gingerly poured it into the feline’s bowl, his chest filling with warmth as she pranced over and began to eat heartily.

Jumin Han  
It's breakfast.  
I believe I am mastering cooking.  
ZEN  
_That_ is breakfast? It looks like a fuzzy blob!  
Besides, I thought you couldn’t eat human food?  
Jaehee  
That is Saeran. Mr. Han is perfectly capable.  
Jumin Han  
It’s not for me. It’s Elizabeth the Third’s breakfast.  
ZEN  
The furball gets freshly cooked meals?! Man, what a life…;;  


For his own breakfast, Jumin strode towards his walk-in pantry. Swinging the door open, he analyzed his stock of Elixir. He had a fresh inventory arrive the previous day, replenishing his supply for several months due to his natural shallow palette. The heart-shaped glass vials glinted like rubies. Jumin narrowed at their design, determining its shape was unnecessary. He doubted it provided any further nutrients. 

Retrieving a bottle, Jumin closed the door behind him and went to his freshly brewed pot of coffee. Programmed on a strict schedule to activate its function.

Jaehee  
Well... Mr. Han is rather particular about Elizabeth’s diet.  
Jumin Han  
I find most manufactured goods lack proper nutrition and substance.   
In fact, a surprising amount of brands for pet food contain harmful components.  
So, instead, I have my personal chef prepare Elizabeth the Third’s meals.  


Pouring some coffee into a mug, Jumin combined it with the entirety of the coppery Elixir. Steam rolled from the contents, tantalizing the handsome businessman's own brand of hunger. Without stalling, he brought it to his lips and took a slow sip. The tangy syrup mingling with the smokiness from his coffee brought satisfaction to Jumin, sinking into contentment and closing his eyes.

ZEN  
Wait, what?!?!? That furball gets home-cooked meals?!? :O  
Hnng… whatever. Let’s talk about something else. My nose is starting to itch.  


A wicked thought crossed Jumin’s mind. Sure, maybe it was childish. However, sometimes, he simply couldn’t resist.

Jumin Han  
2.,jhnjn78’lalaso  
Jaehee  
...?   
ZEN  
Are you having a stroke?  
Jumin Han  
A message from Elizabeth the Third :3  
ZEN  
!!!  
Dammit, Jumin. You made me sneeze! >:C  


Immature? Certainly. Except, a small victory was occasionally earned.

Jumin continued to nurse his mug, striding to nestle in a seat near his open bay windows. His penthouse towered over the city, permitting him a special view of the stretching skyline.

Yoosung★  
Ugh… What's wrong with you people? Why aren’t you all asleep?  
ZEN  
Lol. It’s eight in the morning, Yoosung.   
This is the normal time when people are awake.  
Yoosung★  
Not for me.  
It’s my day off ;)  
And you’re all interrupting my sleep lol   
Jumin Han  
Muting your notifications would be most effective.  
ZEN  
As much as I hate to agree, Mr. Trust Fund has a good point.  
Yoosung★  
Augh… nevermind… =__=  
Where’s MC? She would be on my side.  
Jaehee  
MC and Saeran have been occupied in wrapping up a case this week. They might be resting.  


Pausing in consuming his beverage, Jumin stared down at his empty cup thoughtfully. Concern flashed through his mind.

Yoosung★  
Oh yeah...  
ZEN  
Jeez, those two... ;;   
They really need to take some time off.  
Jumin Han  
Assistant Kang.  
Has Saeran’s new shipment of Elixir arrived?  
Jaehee  
Not yet.  
It will be mailed to their doorstep tomorrow.  
Jumin Han  
Redirect it to C&R office. I would like to visit Saeran in person.  
Is there room in the schedule?  
Jaehee  
You have an opening in the afternoon. I will pencil it in.  
ZEN  
Take it easy on her!  
You're gonna run Jaehee ragged.  
Jaehee  
Thanks, Zen.  
Though, admittedly, I don’t mind since it’s for Saeran’s health.  
ZEN  
You're a saint, Jaehee.  
Btw, I think your and MC’s tickets to my next show should’ve arrived by now.  
Did you get them?  
Jaehee  
Yes!  
They came in the mail yesterday. Thank you very much for the gift, Zen.  
MC and I are looking forward to your performance.  
Yoosung★  
Going back to bed now… zzz  


Setting his phone aside, Jumin lost interest. He didn’t care much to watch the two gush over Zen’s show. Truthfully, Jumin recognized Zen as a talented performer. However, he didn’t feel the need to indulge in fueling the entertainer’s ego; Zen did that enough to himself. 

Redirecting his thoughts to the following day, Jumin perked at the idea of seeing Saeran again. It had been over a month since the last time they reunited. He had known the Choi twins and MC for a few years. It would be pleasant to check in on their wellbeing. Especially after what transpired a year previously, Jumin had reserved responsibility over Saeran. Whether he could have foreseen it or not, Jumin had taken Saeran under his mentorship to the best of his abilities.

A bright chirp sounded from the side of his seat. Jumin pulled himself out of his thoughts as the felined suddenly pounced on his lap. She circled once before curling into an adorable ball. Smiling, Jumin stroked her fur. He had another thirty minutes before his driver, Mr. Kim, arrived. He allowed himself some quality time with Elizabeth.

Curious, Jumin chanced a glance at the agenda organized in his cell phone. His mood dampened somewhat when he noticed he had a lunch conference. Which meant it would be expected of him to ingest solid food to accommodate their human’s guests' sensibilities.

_How annoying._

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Meanwhile, on the other side of town resided the apartment of RFA Detective Agency. As mentioned previously, it had been converted into the comfort of home and the office for their business. Unfortunately, downtown studios were out of their budget. While RFA’s renown was recognized across the populated city, and they had managed to acquire a reliable clientele over the years, it didn’t supply enough for a stable capability for an authentic office. 

True, it may seem risky to display their home of residence alongside their place of professionalism. Surely, it made them vulnerable to attacks. And in most cases, this may have been proven to be accurate. However, the RFA consisted of three talented individuals with their esteemed gifts, enabling them to properly protect themselves and their home. When the trio dwindled to two, rumors spread about what one of the RFA’s members -- Ray -- became. As expected, this had a profound effect to prevent ne'er do wells from sending exclusive attacks.

The home of RFA was a collection of its members personal attachments and tastes. Upon entering from the front door, one was greeted with the spacious floorplan of a kitchen unit to the left, a dining area towards the right, and the living room ahead, leading to a sliding glass door for the balcony. The kitchen unit included basic amenities, notably a wall mounted hutch containing a variety of spices and herbs. A favorite of Saeran’s as he had a pastime of passion for cooking. Not that he could indulge in his homemade meals anymore; however, he delighted in making MC meals.

The dining area had been accommodated for most of RFA’s documents and research. A table rested in the middle, piled high with papers, files, and reports. Lining the walls around it were a few high grade computers, a scanner-printer hybrid, and a couple filing cabinets. This was the central hub of their brainstorming and strategizing. A pulse point in their business. 

If the dining area was the brain of their home’s anatomy, then the living room was the heart. This is where most of the memories were made, and where clients could relax with freshly brewed tea or coffee, and explain their plight to the RFA. While they had received freelance projects on occasion, most of RFA’s cases were supplied by the local precincts when their assistance was required. 

The living room consisted of a comfortable sectional couch, with plush cushions, and a wall mounted television. The walls were bordered with bookshelves, filled from end to end. Titles ranged from law, crime, technology, to comics, gardening and cooking guides, and a healthy amount of fiction. Several house plants climbed across, providing a natural green accent to the flow of the unit.

Decorating along the wall’s surface were adorned with framed certificates, licenses, prints of local illustrators, and pictures. These pictures were collages or single-frame portraits of the members of the RFA. Small glimpses into their past complete with memorable trips to festivals, amusement parks, and graduating university. Some consisted of peaceful moments during road trips or blurry faces making silly expressions or Halloween costumes. The myriad of memories hanging from the walls were akin to veins of the apartment, connecting each vital section.

A home made from bittersweet melancholy and succor.

Busying himself over the stove, Saeran sizzled eggs in a pan, delicately flipping them. On another burner were a couple of flapjacks, nearly completed with their cooking. On the counter was a plate with freshly prepared bacon and sausage links wrapped in aluminum foil to maintain its heat. The eggs would take merely a few moments to finish and he still needed to brew a pot of coffee, risking the eggs to overcook. Utilizing his accelerated speed, Saeran blurred to the coffee pot, achieving his task with ease. Mostly, it made Saeran’s gut sink whenever he applied his preternatural abilities if he wasn’t on duty. However, if it was to benefit someone he cared about, Saeran could swallow his discomfort.

Eggs and flapjacks prepared, Saeran maneuvered them to the plate with the cooked meat. Now, only the coffee continued to brew. Sighing in satisfaction, Saeran stared longingly at the food he had created. Cooking and baking were a longtime passion of his, and while his stomach swirled at the thought of eating solid food; Saeran allowed himself to mourn over the flavors he couldn’t experience anymore. Regardless, he was appreciative his skills could at least provide for MC. If she was awake, she would’ve insisted on assisting him in the kitchen. While she was an adequate cook in her own right, she would readily admit Saeran was superior in that regard.

Nevertheless, there were a few recipes MC knew from her upbringing, with secret ingredients and strict techniques passed down the generations. If Saeran had a chance to consume human food one last time, he would request MC’s homemade ice cream. Frozen treats had been one of his favorites since he was young, and MC’s ice cream recipe was out of this world. It was one of the incredibly few things she refused to teach him.

_“Government-confidential-super-secret-family-recipe I vowed to take to my grave!”_ she would laugh. 

Saeran was aware that wasn’t the truth. If he pleaded, MC would readily supply the recipe; no hesitation required. However, Saeran wouldn’t pressure her. To experience MC’s homemade ice cream was special. A significant moment completed with boiling hot cocoa after a stressful day in need of comfort. 

Yet, it had become another relic from his past Saeran had to set behind him. For a while, MC had adapted, converting it into a shake from their blender. Except, after a time, Saeran couldn’t ingest thicker shakes and smoothies without outright rejecting it. To gradually lose one's appetite after it being part of one’s biology since birth could fracture anyone’s fortitude in Saeran’s predicament. If he didn’t have MC nor her continued support, he didn’t want to think where he would’ve ended up.

Striding over to the sliding glass door, Saeran admired the fine shower outside. When it was overcast he could chance a walk outside, despite the heavy drowsiness weighing on his limbs. His eyelids burned to close as his mind implored to sink into oblivion. It was a temptation that increased devastatingly hard to resist with each passing day. 

If Saeran pushed himself too much, he would eventually fall unconscious, his unnatural body forcing him into a compulsive slumber despite his preferences. He was strikingly aware the day where he wouldn’t wake up whatsoever during the daylight, would arrive. And with it, he wouldn’t be able to tolerate sunshine. It wouldn’t alight him on fire, but direct sunlight would have a higher chance of vulnerability to sunburns in a handful of seconds. So, in the meantime, Saeran attempted to test his limits, ignore the overbearing fatigue, and appreciate the limited amount of daylight he could experience.

Above him, Saeran’s heightened hearing identified soft footfalls, stumbling over themselves. It seemed MC had awakened. She had fallen asleep shortly after rectifying their misunderstanding and Saeran voicing his boundaries. Despite the changes his body continued to encounter, he felt he could accept a few notable alterations due to MC’s fascination. And Saeran was grateful his abilities could benefit MC as well. If it weren’t for his accelerated haste, he wouldn't have rescued MC at the last moment when she was at gunpoint. 

This case had thoroughly exhausted both of them, and Saeran was grateful they had retrieved Meghan. Though the investigation was far from closed. Saeran had the advantage of shrugging off the necessity of sleep for a few days at a time, before he would be compelled to rest. However, MC didn’t have that asset. She’s human. She needed frequent and healthy amounts of slumber to properly function. MC had burdened herself to the point she had been running on fumes several times during the search for Meghan. It had gotten quite serious. MC was succumbing to micro-naps, in which Saeran would encourage her to rest in her bedroom. Those times, MC was often too drained to argue, and complied with little persuasion.

So, when Saeran heard MC’s steady heartbeat and heavy breathing, he didn’t awaken her. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder, bundled in the blanket they shared on the couch. Gently, Saeran scooped her in his arms and carried her upstairs where he tucked MC in her bed. He tenderly brushed her long, chestnut hair away from her face. 

An urge to peck her on the forehead swam through Saeran, but he had resisted. He was a gentleman and Saeran respected MC’s boundaries. He was fully aware there was something more between them, same with MC; they weren’t blind. And there was a time when they had considered advancing their relationship. However, that was a different time, long before the familiarity of their reality was snatched from their grasp.

Now, their friendship balanced delicately on carefully laid embraces, cuddles, and frequent touches. Chaste kisses on cheeks or foreheads were permitted on occasion, but otherwise Saeran and MC kept things relatively platonic. Regardless of how tightly the tether between them coiled.

“Mornin’...” murmured MC, groggy.

Saeran glanced over his shoulder, suppressing an appreciative chuckle at MC frumpy appearance. Her hair disheveled, eyes blinking away sleep, a yawn stretching her mouth wide.

“Morning, MC,” he greeted in response.

MC shuffled towards him, arms hanging at her sides. Sluggishly, she pressed her forehead against Saeran’s back. He straightened, a thrilling shot of electricity spark down his spine. When her gentle hands searched for his, lacing their fingers together, Saeran felt a surge of flourishing devotion blaze within his core.

“Thanks for breakfast… smells good,” she drowsily remarked. “You didn’t have to.”

Saeran felt his lips upturn into a smile, elation swimming warmly as he squeezed her fingers gratefully.

“I wanted to,” he answered, “And it’s to make up for my behavior last night.”

“Pssht,” scoffed MC, as she stepped back, separating their touch. Saeran would’ve wavered in dismay if he hadn’t known MC was simply directing towards the kitchen and the lure of food. “You know I get it. I don’t blame you.”

Whirling around, Saeran followed her. He observed as she retrieved strawberry jam and maple syrup, spreading them over the pancakes. 

“Well, I hold myself accountable. I don’t like it when it targets you,” Saeran explained.

Swinging open a cupboard, MC reached for a couple of mugs. Searching the fridge, she poured some liquid creamer and a dash of sugar from a nearby jar. 

“Yeah, but I know you wouldn’t let yourself do anything to me,” she reasoned.

Grimacing, Saeran felt unsettled by her statement. Admittedly, Saeran would never allow himself to push MC over the edge where he couldn't follow. Saeran loved MC so much that even his hideous instincts wouldn’t cross that border, he still had enacted twisted fantasies on her. It had been a sole incident back when Saeran was finding his grounding during the early days after his “rebirth.” Reflecting on it often reminded how horrifying he had become. During that encounter, Saeran was dominating, obsessed, and selfish. MC, while initially surprised, didn’t waver from him -- meeting his actions headlong. 

When Saeran had been properly satiated with Elixir and he had returned to himself, the despairing weight of remorse nearly crushed him. Though MC forgave him almost instantly, Saeran would spend the rest of his unnatural life making it up to her. Even if his instincts reared its ugly head merely a fraction, Saeran remedied it as swiftly as he was able. 

While being this -- _creature --_ gifted Saeran with many talents, especially for his career; there was no escaping the duality of monstrous instincts. Not even Jumin, who was pureborn, couldn’t extract that part of himself. It came with the territory, Jumin had explained it to Saeran fully in the beginning. And true enough that everyone carried a demon within them, a beast to protect themselves in everyday life. For people like Saeran and Jumin it was very much in the literal sense, a part of their makeup. 

It was evident Jumin had embraced this part of himself, he had his entire life since childhood to learn to control and coexist with his demon. Jumin even allocated some of his instincts to seep through, enabling him to become quite the shrewd and successful businessman. For mistakes like Saeran, it was a different matter, eluding to much difficulty. It materialized his worst fears and qualities, a precarious balance lest Saeran drowned under the demon entirely.

Nevertheless, Saeran didn’t feel the energy to retort MC’s opinion of him. The fatigue was hazing the edges of his vision. His body steadily became heavier, as if his limbs were packed with sandbags. Suddenly, a tangy waft drifted into his nostrils, perking his attention slightly. Looking up, Saeran noticed MC offering him a steaming mug of coffee mixed with Elixir. He swallowed, clearing away the dryness in his throat. Yet, another advantage Jumin the pureborn had over others like Saeran. Abominations like himself had to drink frequently, Saeran personally went through four or five bottles of Elixir a day, depending on the amount of stress or if he was injured. 

Unable to resist, eager to quench his thirst and taste the familiar bitterness of coffee, Saeran accepted the mug. Together they sipped, basking in the comfortable silence between them. Saeran indulged in this precious moment with MC.

“You look tired,” MC noted, scrutinizing the dark circles under Saeran’s eyes.

“I’m fine,” he lied. Honestly, it felt like he would pass out today if he didn’t rest. But, Saeran refused himself.

Furrowing her brows, MC wasn’t convinced. “Saeran…”

“It’s raining. I want to enjoy daytime for a bit.” And that was the truth. The time for when he couldn’t be part of the sunlit world was drawing near, Saeran could sense it.

MC nodded, accepting his answer. She didn’t persist and instead tucked into her meal. She groaned in delight.

“Oh, Saeran, this is delicious! Thank you so much,” she complimented, brightening the mood with her grateful grin.

Saeran hid his blush as he took another sip from his cup. “Is-Is it okay?”

“ _More_ than okay. Hits the spot.” MC took another bite. “Man, I really needed this.”

Saeran warmly smiled as he watched her eat, inhaling her meal until her plate was clean. Satisfaction rolled through him, appreciating he could give whatever MC deserves. 

“Oh, before I forget,” began MC, as she motioned to wash her plate in the sink. “I checked my phone before I came down. Jumin’s gonna be coming by tomorrow afternoon to drop off the new batch of Elixir.” Placing the item in the dishwasher, she glanced at Saeran. “Do you want to do that? We can see if he’ll come by after sunset.”

Consuming the remainder of his beverage, Saeran shook his head. “No, that’ll be fine. Jumin’s a busy man, I’m sure that’s the best time for his schedule.”

  
  
“Yeah, but Saeran, I don’t think he would mind. Surely, he would understand,” said MC softly.

Saeran chuckled, waving away her mounting concern. “Really, MC. It’s okay. I promise I’ll be fine.”

Heaving a sigh, MC crossed her arms. Saeran acutely felt the weight in her stare as she absorbed his fatigued features. He knew MC so well Saeran could starkly comprehend the gears turning in her head, a plan forming.

“Fine, on one condition,” she commenced, raising an index finger. Patiently, Saeran waited until she continued, “You sleep for the day. I know you need it. I haven’t seen you sleep in your bed in almost _four_ days.”

As much as Saeran wanted to negotiate and try another tactic to persuade MC’s condition, he was feeling faint. The ingestion of Elixir slaked his hunger and rejuvenated his senses, but Saeran could feel the abyss brushing the edges of his mind, threatening to spill over. Devour him alive.

“Aren’t we supposed to visit Meghan today, though?” he asked.

“We can go after you wake up,” MC supplied, nursing her coffee. “And we’ll head over to the department for the interrogation afterwards."

Saeran frowned. “What will you do while I’m resting?”

MC shrugged, then smirked. “I’ll have some ‘me' time. Maybe catch up on some games with Yoosung. I think today is his day off, anyway.”

Saeran exhaled in defeat, idly pressing two of his fingers on the pulse point of his throat. “Okay…”

“Hey,” MC gently hissed, staring pointedly at his neck.

Caught red-handed, Saeran nervously removed them, trying to swallow around the lump in the back of his mouth. “Oops.”

Rolling her eyes, MC placed her mug down and crossed to Saeran. She wasn’t fond of his tendency to habitually check for the rhythm of his pulse. It had a penchant for increasing his anxiety, wrecking what little peace of mind Saeran allotted himself.

Slipping her hand into his, MC guided him towards the spiral staircase. Leading him up each step, MC witnessed as Saeran took slow, sluggish movements. She could perceive from the way his shoulders deflated and the growing rings under his eyes how utterly drained he must be experiencing. 

MC’s heart leapt towards Saeran, wishing she could wash away all his burdens and aches. There was little she could do, but what was in her control MC tried to provide to the utmost of her capabilities. Saeran was her best friend and number one of her affections. She loved him with every fiber of her being. MC would cross into hellfire itself if it meant Saeran’s happiness, and she knew he would do the same for her. 

Reaching the top landing, the pair pivoted to the first door on the left. Saeran’s room. There were three other doors on the second floor. Across from Saeran’s was MC’s bedroom, besides hers resided the secondary restroom. As for the door next to Saeran’s on the left side, dwelled a room they hardly entered. Sometimes the pair would check in on things, wash the bedsheets, dust the shelves, tidy up what they could. Otherwise, they pretended the third bedroom had its own shield, respecting its privacy.

Swinging the Saeran’s door open, she coaxed her friend to his full sized mattress. As Saeran climbed under the blankets, MC adjusted his black out curtains, ensuring no sunlight would accidentally invade his room. 

“Would you mind opening the windows a bit, please? I kinda wanna hear the rain,” requested Saeran.

MC glanced over at him, her gaze landing on the figure rolled into a tight ball, burrowed under a mound of blankets. Saeran appeared wholly small and precious like this, blinking blearily at her. Fuzzy butterflies rocketed into her chest and warmed her cheeks. Saeran looked absolutely cute and he would never realize it.

“Sure thing,” she replied fondly, complying to his wishes.

After she was done, MC briskly strode towards Saeran’s bedside. She sat on the edge of his mattress for a mere couple moments before an arm roped around her waist, dragging her down.

_“Eep!”_ she squeaked, finding herself laying beside Saeran above the covers.

Saeran burrowed his nose into the crook of her neck, sighing contentedly. His eyelids dropped, concentrating on the reliable, strong heartbeat within MC’s chest. 

“Sorry,” he muttered, breath wafting over skin, breaking it out into goosebumps. “Stay with me till I fall asleep?”

Resting her palm over the arm locked around her waist, MC gave a tiny nod. “Of course.”

“Thanks,” he whispered. MC detected the smile in his voice.

Patiently, MC settled into the position, basking in the residual warmth of Saeran curled around her. In another time, another life, this may have been the norm for them. Openly embracing their love for each other, planning a future together, wholly devoted until the end of their days. However, MC’s gut wrenched at the events that led them to their mutual understanding of pausing any possibility of becoming further intimate. 

It wasn’t that MC minded, she had been the one to bring it up initially. After what happened a year ago, she didn’t want to put that kind of pressure on Saeran. Saeyoung’s disappearance was enough to send them into a whirlwind of distress. After Saeran’s brush with death and the traumatizing acceptance of his new existence was the straw that broke the camel’s back, descending them into an unexpected spiral. Saeran moreso than MC.

To alleviate his worries and anguish, MC compromised they could put themselves on hold. However, she vowed she wouldn’t leave his side. She would never leave Saeran alone. That had been enough. 

MC was grateful they granted themselves the consolation of complacent caresses and reassuring embraces. Saeran could seek her out as much he desired, MC always allowed him. She would always be there for him.

Outside, a rolling rumble of thunder resonated in the sky.

“I used to hate storms,” mumbled Saeran.

MC’s heart jolted. She had thought he had fallen asleep by now.

Reaching across her memory over the years she has known Saeran, she dusted off the memory when he had initially confided that fact about himself.

“Yeah, I think you told me that once,” she remarked, turning her head to stare at the wonderful man at her side. “But I don’t think you ever said why.”

Saeran’s mint-green orbs flicked from the window to MC, twinkling as he recalled the reason. “It was loud. It used to give me nightmares. Saeyoung would often have to shake me awake.” He rolled onto his back, staring searchingly at the ceiling. “We moved between many foster homes. I guess, I never really felt safe wherever we ended up.”

MC knew about the twin’s complicated upbringing, except she never tried to pry. Eventually, they had shared every detail about it but it was on their own terms. Saeran and Saeyoung wouldn’t ever fathom how much she treasured their trust.

“And now?” she wondered aloud, adjusting to lay on her side.

Saeran hummed in thought. “I don’t mind them. I learned how crucial they are to the climate, which helped.” He chewed on his bottom lip, flicking his eyes from side to side as he trained on the ceiling. “And, after what I became -- well, it’s really the only time I can enjoy the daytime. But, not only that. I began to think, if storms are over the entire city, then maybe… somewhere Saeyoung can see it, too.”

This time, when MC’s heart lurched towards Saeran, she didn’t suppress the impulse that followed. Reaching out, MC enveloped Saeran in her arms, nestling herself in the folds of his pinkened cloud hair. She heard Saeran make a surprised noise, surely he was displaying a classic tomato blush. MC was certain Saeran would be the death of her.

“I’m sure he does,” she whispered, assuringly.

Saeran sank into her arms, a contented sigh exhaling from his nostrils. Before he could succumb to complete relaxation, he felt fingers caress his ear. Suddenly, his face blazed red, heart thrashing in his chest.

“MC -- !”

She laughed, ignoring his startled cry. She continued to stroke up to the pointed tip, brushing aside his locks of hair.

“I love your ears. I don’t think you understand their cuteness,” she explained, devotion radiating from her expression.

Inwardly, Saeran trembled. He lavished in MC’s touches, her attention, her loyalty. Though he couldn’t comprehend her easy acceptance about his physical and biological changes, Saeran was entirely too selfish to stop her. So, he overlooked his personal abhorrence and cooked under the burning blush on his cheeks.

“I’m… I’m glad…” he confessed.

The smile she awarded him lit up the whole room, outshining the weather outside. Saeran thanked his lucky stars he was one of the few people who was granted the gift of MC’s hidden smile. MC had many different smiles, but this one is definitely the best as it exposed MC’s genuine self. Laying her open like a book.

“Saeran,” she called to him, guiding him out of his thoughts. “Even if takes forever and a day, we'll find him.”

It was the exact commitment she had bestowed to him a year prior. And the fact she reiterated it down to the precise wording endowed Saeran to securely descend under the lull of sleep. He was unable to answer, his drowsiness stealing away his words. Instead, Saeran nodded, and rolled onto his side, facing MC. He pulled her into his arms, tucking her under his chin shortly before slumber whisked him under its cloak.

Waiting until she heard his rhythmic breathing, MC kissed the underside of his chin. Within his hold, MC felt safe and whole. No matter how much the storm may rage on outside, MC knew she would be fine with her own ray of sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy cow. Jumin is surprisingly fun to write. I didn't mean for his portion of this chapter to run so long, but I was having sooooo much fun getting into his head. Legit, he's a fun dude to write >:D
> 
> Anyhoo~I figured since the first chapter I basically THREW you guys into the middle of everything, I wanted to slow things down this chapter. Let the story breathe and get to know the characters a bit, especially Saeran and MC since they're the focus of this fanfic. I tried to sprinkle in some plot here and there, but not enough to overload you. Also, I decided to cut out the Choi twin's shitty parents. This story has enough going on without the added bs of those two XD
> 
> Next chapter we'll be back on track with things.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! I'm LOVING this fic so far. I have so many ideas and I can't wait to share them with you! <333


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for super long chapter. like writing this out, it was about 24 pages OTL rip brain
> 
> also some mentions of sensitive topics like kidnapping and trafficking. It's nothing detailed, it's more glossed over; but just in case!

Nightfall.

Once the sun dipped behind the horizon and the sky transitioned into a cascading sheet of endless dark hues, the landscape beneath seemingly transformed. Depending on location, it could promote a mystical veil. A spellbinding comfort for most to seek quality in their immediate surroundings or loved ones. A time for enchanting stimulation, dreaming about the boundless possibilities of winking stars and their mysteries.

However, in the bowels of the grimy alleyways, decomposing districts, or hidden in plain sight on tainted strips where certain authority turns a blind eye; dusk can be more revealing than daylight. Secrets unleashed, whispering shadows, and a temptation to explore the restricted. Nightfall brought with it, its own pulse of life; shaping and wriggling like greedy fingers.

Gliding under the neon lights along the stretch of black pavement, a vehicle weaved through the steadily dissipating traffic. Rush hour was beginning to ebb, permitting the miles of roads and highways to lessen its congestion. People of daylight preparing themselves for an evening of relaxation and solitude; allowing children of the night to come out and play.

Gripping the steering wheel, Saeran schooled his tension the closer they reached their destination. Training his focus on the merging traffic surrounding them, Saeran’s sharpened vision enabled him to view ahead with ease. Concentrating usually distracted his mind from eating itself, and if that wouldn’t suffice, he would turn the dial on the radio and listen to the evening news.

Saeran stifled a groan when he had accidentally stumbled into an advertisement.

_ "This program is sponsored by Magenta’s Elixir! The number one refreshing, affordable alternative for blood-restricted diets. Guaranteed to minimize cravings, extend hunger satisfaction--" _

“Please, tell me what’s _really_ on your mind,” chimed a light voice beside him.

Briefly glancing to the passenger seat, Saeran chuckled at MC’s arched brow and her purposely dramatic interest. She rested an elbow on the trim of her window, leaning her jaw against a curled fist. She clasped her phone in her other hand, likely finishing texting Jaehee about the tickets to Zen’s show.

Playfully, Saeran shrugged, feigning innocence. “Oh, you didn’t hear? You just missed the most exciting episode yet.”

MC gasped loudly, eyes widening, sarcastically exclaiming, “I did?! Gah, what kind of fan am I for _Commercial-Shmercial?_ ”

“The worst of the worst,” he chortled, feeding into the joke.

Slumping in her seat, MC flung an arm over her eyes as she exaggerated a groan. “Saeran, sweet-wonderful-merciful Saeran, tell me how will I live with the guilt?”

“A lifetime of atonement, I’m sure.” Mint-green eyes spared a teasing sideways glance.

Shortly, MC broke into a series of giggles, clutching her midsection faintly. Shaking her head, MC commented, “Oh, dear lord, no. Spare me from a fate so foul!”

Whipping his head in her direction, Saeran quickly returned to staring ahead, raising his brows nearly to his hairline. “Are you discarding the Commercial Gods? Tsk, tsk.”

Leaving their string of jokes on that note, the pair rang into a shared bell of laughter. It was easy for Saeran to revel in his jests with MC. While banter with their group of friends left him with small openings for opportunity, Saeran rarely revealed his sardonic antics. Typically, it was reserved for the two people he was closest with; one of which was seated at his side. 

Grateful for the stint of distraction, the mint-eyed man felt his anxiety deplete from his muscles. Hospitals weren’t his preferred place of choice. He and MC had made routine visits to the hospital in the past if necessary, each time producing a coil of dread for Saeran. The stench of chemicals, sterile walls, and desolate white tiles formed a knot of discomfort for many -- Saeran wasn’t excluded. 

And it had gotten worse after he changed. Due to his increased senses, Saeran despised the scent of medication, the clinging haze of illness in the corners, and the forced chipper disposition of the medical staff. The employees ranging from custodians, nurses, doctors, and everywhere in between constantly emitted the cloudy aroma of exhaustion. 

Shaking himself away from his spiraling thoughts, Saeran observed MC’s slender fingers reach out and seek another station.

“Looking forward to Zen’s show?” wondered Saeran, born out of genuine curiosity and interest.

Beaming at him, MC enthusiastically nodded. “You betcha! It was generous of him to get tickets for us. I’m gonna have to make it up to him. Maybe Jaehee and I can invite him to coffee or something.”

“I’m sure he would appreciate that,” Saeran noted thoughtfully. “Though, I don’t think it troubled him.”

MC giggled, mischievously remarking, “Yeah, you’re likely right. All Jaehee and I would have to do is bat our lashes and he probably would’ve reserved us the _entire_ theatre.”

Smiling, Saeran felt radiating joy swell within his chest at MC’s contagious excitement. It brought the man a streak of peace converging with fulfillment MC continued to fuel her outside activities. While their never-ending mission combined with their career could strain the pair’s mental faculties some days, it was healthy to root out moments of bliss.

“Jaehee said she’ll bring my ticket tomorrow when her and Jumin visit,” added MC, staring out the side of her window.

“When’s the premiere?”

“Next Friday,” she replied readily. Suddenly, MC prodded her finger against her window, insistently. “So, _city_ , you better behave yourself or else!”

Saeran laughed at her chastisement and her puffed cheeks. _So cute_. Flicking on his blinker, he made a smooth right turn. Laying ahead of them, he could perceive the blaring lights of the hospital.

“Even if something does happen, I’ll ensure you have the night off,” promised Saeran, his tone even.

“Nice try,” MC retorted, giving him a dry look. “We’re a team. I can’t let you have all the fun, now can I?”

The cloudlike-haired man didn’t get a chance to protest as they arrived at the mouth of the hospital’s entrance. Smoothly rolling into the parking lot, they found an empty slot, slowing the car to a stop. Unbuckling, the pair emerged from their respective sides, clapping the car doors shut behind them. 

_Drip_. A lone droplet pecked Saeran on the tip of his nose. Upturning his gaze, he analyzed the heavy, looming dark clouds cloaking in front of any chance to witness clear stars. The roaming overcast appeared weighted, promising for another round of rain tonight.

Redirecting his attention ahead of them, Saeran followed MC towards the entrance doors. Their shoes clacked on top of the pavement, the illumination of the towering lampposts reflecting on the asphalt; damp from the day’s drizzle.

Gradually, his stride lessened, diminishing to a halt before meeting the curbside at the automatic sliding door’s entrance. Bile burned in the back of his throat, expression falling as Saeran hesitated. Unpleasant memories bubbled, breaking the surface in the black abyss of Saeran’s mind. Flashes of frequent visits through his youth, needles invading his skin, of tests tests _tests_. 

_Weak. Useless thoughts,_ a creeping rumble echoed in the dark pool. _We are stronger now._

Mentally, Saeran shoved the presence far below the abyss’s surface until its lingering snickers subsided. Sighing, Saeran increasingly became aware of his surroundings. A faint pressure clutched onto his hand, warmth blooming from his palm and traveling up to his shoulder. Bemusedly, he spared a glimpse noticing familiar fingers entwined with his. 

Turning to his side, Saeran felt a wave of relief of MC patiently waiting at his side, stabilizing him with support as she always did. She offered him a tender smile, confirming Saeran’s suspicions he must’ve displayed signs of distress. Nothing needed to be said. MC had recognized his signals and acted accordingly, reading him effortlessly.

Collecting himself after a several moments, Saeran confirmed his confidence by inclining forward. Together the pair entered, swiftly guiding towards the reception desk. Flashing their licenses, the pair informed who they were and who they were visiting. The nurse attending the desk complied, searching through the roster on the computer. When she had found Meghan’s name, the nurse gave MC and Saeran the room number and that she was available for visitors.

Marching towards the elevator, Saeran shortened his breath, inhaling in limited amounts. The vivid stench of antiseptics and cleaners. Encumbersome bleach pungently stung his nostrils, in hopes of masking the strong odor of vomit, sweat, and blood. When the doors of the elevator slid closed, Saeran granted himself a deep inhale, isolated temporarily from the acrid scents. 

“Jeez, I do _not_ envy you,” stated MC. She leaned against the opposite side of the elevator, arms crossed in front of her chest. “Remind me to be grateful of my puny, human nose.”

Pressing the fifth floor button, Saeran shot her a strained smirk. “Wanna trade?”

Her clear amber irises glinted with amusement, looking upwards searchingly. Nonchalantly, she hummed, “Nah, I’ll pass. Your nose looks better on your face than it would on mine, unfortunately.”

Saeran snorted, lightly rolling his eyes. “Unfortunately, _indeed._ ” 

MC chuckled before it dwindled into the back of her throat, her expression sobering. Saeran straightened under her scrutinizing gaze, heat trickling up the back of his neck. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Saeran trained his vision on the climbing numbers of the elevator. Pretending the power behind MC’s caramel silk eyes didn’t weaken his knees immensely.

“Saeran, if it gets too overwhelming, you’re more than welcome to wait outside until I’m finished,” MC offered the metaphorical lifeline. “I don’t want it to be too much for you.”

Grateful for her perpetual leniency, Saeran felt his gut flower with walls of sweet, fuzzy velvet. The warmth continued to escalate before it vaguely reached the frames of his cheeks under MC’s concern.

“Thanks, MC. I’ll be fine, though. I would like to see how Meghan’s doing as well” He smoothed back his hair, dragging a sigh. “And I want to ask her a few questions, if it won’t disturb her.”

Puckering her lips in thought, MC deliberated Saeran’s words. Her telltale signs of gears turning in her head began to appear, staring at a far-off corner, tapping her foot, chewing the inside of her cheek. It was an adorable sight Saeran had come to deeply appreciate during their years of friendship. 

“You don’t think V would’ve asked her?” MC inquired purely out of curiosity.

“I do. I trust him, but sometimes it's best to hear it directly from the source.”

Nodding once, MC’s expression became unreadable. On occasion Saeran wished he could read her mind. Most of the time, the urge left as quickly as it arrived. MC typically allowed him to translate her thoughts by her straightforward expressions and body language; except for moments like now. Abruptly, she brightened her mood, her face opening up with a wide smile and glistening bronze orbs.

“I agree!” she exclaimed. _Ding._ Arriving on the floor, the doors began to sweep open. “But, if Meghan shows any sign of discomfort answering us, we stop immediately. Deal?”

Strolling from the confines of the elevator, Saeran mocked a gasp. “Of course I wouldn’t, princess. I’m a gentleman, what do you take me for?”

Cheekily, the woman at his side impishly bumped his shoulder with hers. She grinned, knowingly. “A bucket of trouble. You can’t fool me.”

Savoring their banter, Saeran snickered. He genuinely cherished how simple it was to continually exchange wisecracks. And the fact MC would see right through him down to his pure core, past his defenses, made Saeran feel like his voice was heard. Like he was real despite the surreal nightmare he sometimes floundered in. 

Arriving at the designated room, MC raised her knuckles, gently rapping on the open door. Within, a pair of heads raised towards their direction. Saeran perked and straightened. He had met the couple previously, when they had initially sought out the RFA office to bring them their woes and concerns for their daughter's absence. Even with that knowledge, it didn’t erase his nervousness, unsure of how to react around parents.

Fortunately, MC took charge; which Saeran was all too obliged to accept. She was adept at handling people with her nurturing personality, filling the gaps where he lacked. Saeyoung had been talented at dispelling others' apprehension with his easygoing humor. It left Saeran with his quiet, observational demeanor; his presence hardly acknowledged but noticing everything.

“Hello, may we come in?” MC announced politely.

“Of course. Please,” replied the woman -- Mrs. Nester -- sitting beside the hospital bed with her husband. Years of laughter crinkled the corners of her eyes, her long, fading hair bundled in a bun at the top of her head. Silver wisps escaped, framing her exhausted, yet relieved face.

As they entered, Saeran detailed the layout of the hospital room. With monitoring systems, more sterile, white walls, a mounted television, a window peeking towards outside with the curtains drawn. To his right lay the entrance to the lavatory. Hidden in small, glossy domes on the ceiling was a camera for the room likely feeding into the fifth floor’s security room. It was pretty much to standard, nothing out of the ordinary.

“Angel!” exclaimed a youthful voice.

Saeran felt his chest lighten, alleviated to witness Meghan’s drastic improvement from her recovery in the hospital. The sunkenness in her cheeks filled out, hydration returning to her frame from the IV pump hooked in her arm, and the dark circled nearly vanishing from under her shining brown eyes.

“Hey, Meghan!” MC greeted, waving cheerfully as she approached the other bedside. “You’re looking better.”

The young girl nodded vigorously. “Yup! Doc said I can leave soon.” 

“We were actually preparing to talk to reception and have her discharged,” commented Mr. Nestor, his kind smile mirroring his wife’s. He combed aside his accented graying hairline as he adjusted his rectangular glasses.

During their distraction, Saeran reached out to curiously snatch the clipboard hanging at the end of Meghan’s hospital bed. His eyes poured over the report, aware all her signs and health were properly accounted. If anything, it kept him occupied while MC continued to work her magic, flooding the room with her infectious warmth. 

“You’re Mr. Ray, aren’t you?”

Startled, Saeran wasn’t expecting to be addressed. He usually wasn’t noticed, convinced he was outshined by the light of Saeyoung and MC. Upturning his gaze, he met the wide eyes of Meghan. Collecting himself, Saeran sent her a soft smile and nodded.

“I am,” he confirmed. “And Ray is just fine.”

“My mom and dad told me about you guys.” Suddenly, Meghan shifted to cross her legs, a bewildered expression knitting her brows. “Aren’t there supposed to be three of you, though?”

“You must mean Fortune,” assumed MC. Concedingly, she reasoned with the excuse her and Saeran had agreed upon. “He’s away on vacation.”

“I see…” Meghan mused before a grin broke across her face. “Thank you so much for catching those bad guys and saving my life!”

Effortlessly and with an air of professionalism, Saeran answered, “It was no problem. We’re glad we found you when we did.”

MC waved off his forced sophistication. “He’s being modest. You know, he’s the one that found where they were keeping you. Wanna know how?”

The stars in Meghan’s eyes reflected MC’s as she vehemently nodded. 

“He’s a superhero! With super strength, speed, and everything.” MC grinned determinedly, mischievously glancing in his direction. 

Embarrassment flooded Saeran, hiding half of his face in his palm. He already felt flustered under everyone’s undivided attention. His thoughts spun as to the reason MC continued to shove him under the spotlight. He didn't care how adorable she may appear, Saeran would find a way to get back at MC.

Part of him relished in amusement when Meghan seemed skeptical, rolling her eyes at MC’s statement.

“Pfft. Superheroes don’t exist.” Abruptly, her eyes widened, wonder filling them instantly. She stared at Saeran in inexplicable awe. “Unless you’re a supernatural?”

“Sorry. She’s at that age where they’re learning about that kind of thing in school,” excused Mrs. Nester, expressing a sympathetic smile in Saeran’s direction.

Inwardly, Saeran ruffled under her demeanor before he tossed aside the feeling. He was still learning to become accepting of others' genuine empathy. Hell, there were days when he had difficulty welcoming MC’s sympathy; though, in her case it was becoming increasingly easier.

Kindly smirking, Saeran remarked, “It’s fine. I don’t mind.”

Relentless in her curiosity, Meghan pounced a mile a minute with endless questions. “Which are you? A werewolf? Siren? Demon? Fae? Sorcerer? Doppelganger? Darkhound? Unicorn?”

As the young girl continued to list off the myriad of extraordinary titles, Saeran angled over to MC, his tone exasperated,“You started this…”

MC giggled, impishly. “Oh, come on. Have a little fun.”

He arched a brow at her, an idea forming at her advice. _If she insists._

“Meghan,” Mr. Nester gently chastised, “remember your manners.”

Slumping, her shoulders deflated in defeat. Meghan puffed her cheeks in submission. “Yes, dad. Sorry, Ray…”

“Quite alright.” Already, Saeran was shrugging it off. Truly, her questions didn’t bother him as her string of inquisitivity reminded him of Saeyoung.

“I have an idea,” proclaimed MC, her devious grin widening. “Let’s make a game of it. You get only one guess of which type Ray is.”

Saeran narrowed his eyes at her, his head turning to guess at MC’s goal. She doesn’t usually do these sorts of things unless she has hidden motives. Though he couldn’t hazard a single guess at MC’s plan, judging by her crooked gleam there was a larger picture she was attempting to capture. 

“What do I get if I win?” countered Meghan, quick on the draw.

“Ray will make us chocolate cake.” MC shot him a challenging expression.

Doubtful that cake was MC’s intended aim. If she wanted any kind of dessert or pastry, Saeran would be all too obliged to bake any kind to her wishes.

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Saeran met her playful defiance, painting it vividly he was onto her. 

Unaffected by his inclination, MC tapped her chin in thought. Saeran didn’t know if it was wise to allot her further chances to plot against him.

Raising an index finger, MC conceded, “You can make one rule.” 

Heavily, Saeran sighed before he made his stipulation. “No cheating.”

  
  
“Deal!” squeaked Meghan, followed by flickering her stare across Saeran, searching for any clues. Usually Saeran felt uncomfortable under the spotlight; however, this was a harmless game so he let it pass.

“Though, I must confess,” began MC, turning her attention to the young girl’s parents, “we also came here to ask Meghan some questions if that’s alright.”

Mr. Nester spoke up, scratching the back of his neck. “No, we don’t mind. Especially after all you both have done for us. But, Chief Jihyun Kim came by earlier and talked with Megan.”

“We understand,” chimed Saeran, leaning against a nearby wall. “However, it gives us a better picture if we can hear it personally.”

Meghan’s parents turned to glance at their daughter curiously. 

“Well dear, think you got it in ya to answer a few of their questions?” asked Mrs. Nester, sweetly smiling, giving her child power in granting permission.

Meghan spared a glimpse down at her hands, fidgeting with her thumbs, mulling over her options as she chewed on her bottom lip. Classic signs of nervousness. It was evident the last couple weeks of her ordeal left an imprint on her, which is absolutely understandable. Honestly, Saeran was impressed the young girl managed to maintain a cheerful attitude despite what she experienced.

“Yeah,” came Meghan’s confirmation. “If it’ll help, I don’t mind.”

Resting a hand on the girl’s shoulder, MC gently squeezed in appreciation. “Thank you, Meghan. You’ll be a huge help for us.”

Before they could begin the inquiry, Mr. Nester stood to rise, excusing himself from the hospital room as he went to discharge his daughter from reception. Mrs. Nester remained behind, clutching her hand on Meghan’s forearm as they patiently waited for the duo detectives to begin.

“Let’s start simple. Can you tell us what happened that day it all started?” started MC, sitting on the edge of the bed, her tone turning soft.

Profoundly inhaling, Meghan reclined against her pillows, beginning with minimal murmurs. “I was walking home from school. I was going my usual way home then these guys outta nowhere just -- grabbed me. I think I was thrown in a back of a van. I don’t know, it all kinda happened so fast.”

Listening, Saeran nodded along. These criminals weren’t very creative, utilizing stereotypical means of kidnapping. However, her account was lining up with their evidence of how they managed to track her down. The street cameras of the area he and MC had combed over during their investigation did in fact display an unassuming minivan pulling over, side sliding open, and one of the kidnappers seizing Meghan. 

“Do you remember anything about the van?” asked Saeran, shoving his hands in his pockets. They already knew the van had been stolen, the cameras supplied its license plate and they had been able to contact the owner when it was abandoned the day after Meghan’s capture. When the original owner was cleared of their innocence, the vehicle had been impounded for custody and further inspecting. Hair and clothing fibers confirmed their suspicions Meghan was initially in the vehicle.

Meghan shook her head, frowning. “N-not really. I wasn’t in there for very long and I don’t remember much of what happened until later.”’

“Later as in the first location?” supplied MC.

“Yes… but, well… I was moved to another van before that.”

Surprise rocketed through Saeran and MC. They exchanged a wide-eyed glance at each other, both of their thoughts landing on the same assumption. There had been no inclination that another vehicle had been present. It was direct; only one mode of transportation was used. That’s what the clues they had gathered pointed to, yet Meghan’s testimony proved otherwise.

“Oh?” Saeran piped in mild shock. “Can you tell us anything about it?”

Twirling a lock of her hair nervously, Meghan gulped and continued. “It was bigger than the last one. I couldn’t see out the front, there was a barrier or something.” Slowly, a small smile quirked, a memory glinting behind her eyes. “But, at least I wasn’t alone. Theo was there.”

Another wave of astonishment crashed through Saeran. Another person was kidnapped? But, there hadn’t been any signs… Was it possible Saeran and MC overlooked something? Well, it certainly was. They had run themselves ragged and had been hyperfocused on rescuing Meghan. However, if another van had been able to disappear from their sights before they had been made aware, it was possible another person may have experienced the same fate.

_What the hell is going on?_

“Could you tell us what Theo is like?” wondered MC, shattering Saeran out of his thoughts.

Meghan’s warm expression fell, heartbreak evident on the edges of her demeanor. She stared off into the distance as if the person she spoke of could be seen right through the walls. She attempted to speak a couple times, but her voice refused to cooperate. Her eyes began to fill with mist.

Quick to react, MC laced her hand with Meghan’s free one. She softly purred, “Take as much time as you need. Feel free to tell us anything you’re comfortable with.”

Nodding, Meghan rubbed her eyes, wiping away the built up moisture. “I’m-I’m okay.” Her hand clasped within MC’s squeezed in gratefulness. “ We weren’t allowed to talk much, otherwise _they_ would get angry. But, Theo… he helped me. He made me feel calm when I was scared. But, I knew he was scared too. He was… my friend.”

A tender illustrious smile surfaced on MC’s lips, vivid understanding radiating across her face. Her voice carried weight as she stated, “Friends make even the darkest moments bearable.”

Butterflies swarmed in Saeran’s chest, battering against his ribcage with their relentless flutters. He kicked himself, remembering MC had many friends aside from him. However, they both shared the striking pain of Saeyoung’s absence and the gloomy days that followed. A constant uphill battle they equally encouraged and bolstered each other’s ambition. It had taken countless heartaches, overcoming isolation, healing the worst of their scars to be on the summit where Saerand and MC stood now. While they weren’t anywhere close to discovering Saeyoung’s whereabouts, Saeran learned and trusted MC was his ride or die.

Brown eyes flickered between MC and Saeran. Meghan mirrored MC’s smile before she composed herself, pressing on. “I’m worried about him. They took him away when they were taking me to the other building where you guys found us. And they kept making him drink this… stuff…”

A million questions overflowed Saeran’s head, all on the edge of his tongue, moments away from falling like a torrent from his mouth. Bracing himself, he harshly bit his lower lip, clamping his mouth shut. Inhaling, he collected himself, ordering his thoughts in line. One question at a time.

“Who took him away?” inquired Saeran, watching Meghan attentively.

“They wore black robes.” The young girl gestured down to her ankles then up to her head. “And hoods. I didn’t get a good look at them. It was really dark in that first building.” Then, as she stared up the ceiling, Meghan silently counted on several fingers. “I think there were three of them. They came and went a lot.”

“So, the two who had you drove the second van, right?” clarified Saeran. When Meghan nodded, he pressed, “Did you happen to notice how the other three left?”

Unfortunately, the young girl shook her head. “S-sorry, Ray. Theo and I were in one room. They would come in, two would hold him down, and one would force him to chug that -- _drink._ Whatever it was, I hated it. He was always in pain after.”

Offering her a kind smile, Saeran assured, “You’re doing fantastic, Meghan. Don’t worry yourself.”

Relieved, Meghan met his expression, catching something that intrigued her attention. After that, she described Theo’s appearance and recounted the events until the RFA had arrived for her rescue. The detective duo listened, heedful to tack Theo’s olive-tinted skin, brown eyes, and curling black hair to their memory. The testimony continued to parallel the evidence Saeran and MC had acquired. Aside from the discovery of another kidnapping and the emergence of a secondary vehicle, the information Meghan provided matched with what they had recorded in their investigation.

“Please,” whispered the young girl in a desperate plea, “please help Theo. I’m worried about him. I want him safe --”

“We can’t give any promises, but we’ll try our best to find him.” MC’s generous words seemed to calm Meghan. Saeran was thankful she spoke honestly without divulging too much information. In their line of work, there were times they arrived too late. It wasn’t wise to make any promises in the chance of crushing the hopes of the victim’s loved ones.

It was clear something bigger was at play. Granted, trafficking was already a hefty beast to tackle. Determining the manager of the operation would take some time to capture and for their ring to be slammed to a halt. Yet, the two criminals -- Eric and Will -- were employed for an additional service. Their proficiency at capturing individuals must’ve been sought after for a reason.

On one end, the pieces were beginning to link and converge. However, on the other, another door had been blasted wide open. Beyond it was an empty room, where Saeran and MC had to fill with objects while retaining nothing in their hands. More questions were all that was left, and barely a trail to follow. Yet, the fact there _is_ a trail -- no matter how vague -- gave him a sense of hope. And, judging by how MC chewed on the inside of her cheek, her foot tapping on the floor was anything to go by; Saeran figured she had come to the same conclusion.

It appears their singular case has just doubled.

Shortly after Meghan had completed her recounting, her father had returned to the hospital room, announcing a nurse would arrive soon to remove the IV. Then, Meghan would be permitted to go home with her family. Pushing from the wall, Saeran observed as MC opened her arms and wrapped Meghan in a soothing embrace. Meghan tightly wound her arms around MC’s neck. After a couple seconds, they pulled apart, followed by MC standing. 

Mr. and Mrs. Nester mimicked, rising to their feet. The father shook their hands while the mother gave them warm, and grateful hugs. MC chuckled at the gesture while the parents continued to express their endless thanks for returning their daughter to them. 

“Wait!” called Meghan from her bed. “Before you go, I wanna cash in my guess.”

Amused, Saeran rose to her challenge. “Oh? Do your worst.”

“This oughta be good,” muttered MC beside him.

Deviously, she grinned, swelling confidence exuding from her posture. _“Vampyr!”_

“H-how did you…?”

Meghan tapped the corner of her mouth. “Easy. When you smiled, I noticed your fangs.”

Sighing, Saeran admitted defeat, upturning his gaze to the ceiling as if asking for patience. MC laughed, clearly entertained at her friend being bested by a thirteen year-old. The girl’s parents chuckled softly from the scene unfolding in front of them.

“She’s got the makings to be a better detective than _you_ , Mr. Fangsalot,” jested MC, still doubling over in a fit of giggles.

That did it. It was time for Saeran to merrily take MC’s advice and “have a little fun.”

“Don’t forget our deal. You owe me chocolate cake,” Meghan resolutely exclaimed.

“Of course. I’m a man of my word.” Saeran crossed an ‘X’ over his slowing, beating heart. He flashed a wolfish smirk to MC before returning to the picture of innocence as he faced Meghan once more. “But, wanna know how Angel got her name? It’s a riot, it’ll have you in stitches.”

MC froze, her laughter instantly dying. Her face paled, eyes widening. Vehemently, she shook her head. “Ray, don’t you think about it.” Imploringly, she whipped her head towards the family in front of them. “Quick! Cover your ears. I _swear_ you don’t want to hear this!”

“Well, now you got me all curious,” joked Mr. Nester, his arm wrapped affectionately around his wife’s waist.

“Yeah! Don’t leave us hanging, Ray.” Meghan excitedly beamed.

“I’m warning you -- it’s the ultimate cringe!”

Ignoring MC’s cautioning, Saeran plowed onward. “Since she always makes sure we eat our veggies, go to bed on time, she’s been dubbed the sweet guardian _angel_ of the RFA.”

Awkward silence absorbed all sound from the room. A pin could fall and it wouldn’t compare to the deafening stillness that impregnated their surroundings. Saeran reveled in MC’s flusters, her hands climbing to cover her face during his explanation. All he could perceive of her blush was the red in her ears poking through her long hair. If Saeran could, he would’ve kissed away her humiliation, giving her a different reason to blush.

Finally, Meghan murmured, “Yeah… that’s… kinda cringey.”

Squeaking a groan, MC latched onto Saeran’s arm and dragged him out of the hospital room. They made hasty, waving goodbyes, promises of near-future cake, and Saeran’s gratified chuckles drifting with them. MC all but threw the both of them into the elevator, furiously assaulting the first floor button.

“You’re not a vampyr or a detective. You’re a troll,” grumbled MC, shifting her weight to lean against the walls of the elevator, crossing her arms defensively in front of her chest.

Taking his place at her side, Saeran snickered. “Nah, that’s Saeyoung’s job.”

MC huffed, her face still glowing red. “You’re just as bad as he is. Must be a Choi thing.”

The mint-eyed man didn’t attempt to argue further. Instead, he digested her adorable flushed cheeks. How she fidgeted with her hands and squirmed nervously beside him, reeling from the effects of her frazzled embarrassment. Saeran couldn’t help but think one thing as they exited the hospital and towards their car: _Worth it._

Recipients: MC, Saeran, V  
  
V  
Saeran  
MC  
I hope my texts get through to you two.  
Something came up and I’ll be delayed for the interrogation.  
The department has everything prepared.  
I’ll be there as soon as I can.  
...rry  
Saeran  
V...?  
Hellooooo~?  
It looks like he lost signal again.  
Saeran  
So it appears.  


•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Smoothly gliding down the main strip of downtown, MC rose a brow in confusion when Saeran took a turn to a different direction. Ripping her eyes away from the bustling sidewalks of evening tourists or strolling dates, she looked to the driver’s seat. 

“The precinct is thataway.” MC points over her shoulder in their opposite direction.

“Is it? How silly of me, I must’ve forgotten.” Saeran flashed her a coy smirk, sarcasm drenching his words.

Obliging to his streak of sprightly mood, MC savored the mint-green eyed man’s moment of playfulness. She noted he’s been in a relatively fair mood today, aside from his remorseful disposition earlier this morning. Yet, it was understandable. A combination of fatigue and the rain had a tendency to make others more sentimental, and Saeran deserved to work through those moments as much as necessary.

“Where’s the night taking us, cap’n?”

“Your choosing.” His expression softened, tone shy. “I can tell you’re hungry.”

Of _course_ he heard her gurgling stomach. Even if Saeran didn’t have acute hearing, it would’ve been obvious. The woman had assumed she could grab something after the interrogation, delayed meals were par the course in their career. But, MC would be the last to complain about more food, recalling the recent grub she had was Saeran’s excellent breakfast; admittedly a while ago.

Normally, MC would’ve protested, reasoning she would eat afterwards. Predictably, Saeran would counter her with a laundry list of why she needs to upkeep her health and eat regularly. It would’ve turned into another banter session between them, with MC finally conceding to Saeran’s insistence and charm. 

Peering in his direction, MC inspected the man beside her. She studied his strawberry and cream hair, bouncing around the frame of his face like a puff of cloud, pointed tips of his ears peeking slightly. The angle of his cheeks naturally blended into the slope of his nose, ending in an eloquent bud. Soft, plush lips edge his profile tapering to a chiseled, yet level chin. 

Her gaze flowed down the column of his neck towards his squared shoulders. Saeran had filled out over the years she had known him, improving his natural physique to match his building health. MC understood Saeran had been a sickly child, and when she had met him when in college he had already been on the path of recovery. He had caught a few viruses here and there, quite the standard in learning facilities; however, Saeran made sufficient recuperation. Nothing that caused an alarm.

Ever since he changed, Saeran didn’t encounter illnesses anymore; completely immune to disease, infections, and remarkable healing. MC had wondered if it made him feel odd at times, especially when she would be home sick with a cold or the seasonal flu. Or did he feel relief that he no longer experiences it? 

Despite her inquiring mind, MC felt her cheeks warm as she absorbed how the velvet shadows within their vehicle starkly contrasted the beams of the passing streetlights. Bright illumination accented Saeran’s angles, enhancing his otherworldly eyes into a neon glimmer. Her heart reverberated against its confines, sending her palms to accumulate sweat. Abruptly, she stamped down on herself harshly, hoping the man with heightened senses didn’t catch it.

MC watched him swallow thickly and his eyes widen before he blinked quickly. Damn, he noticed.

Hastily, MC grappled for words in hopes of a distraction. “Erm… a chicken sandwich sounds good. Any drive-thrus nearby?”

Saeran’s shoulders relaxed, likely thankful for the diversion as well. “I think there’s an O’Donald’s -- oh! Right here.”

Pulling into the fast food archway, MC’s order was placed. Paying and picking it up moments after, Saeran drove them uphill towards a rural neighborhood. Reaching a plateau, he slowed the car to a stop in front of reinforced railing. There was a reason downtown had its current location, this spot was a popular tourist destination. And for good reason. It had been a while since MC had the chance to visit here, and she wouldn’t waste the opportunity.

Swinging her door open, MC stepped out with her paper bag and soda. Saeran followed shortly with his stainless steel travel container for his Elixir. Relief washed through MC, grateful he had remembered to pack supplements for himself. Perched atop of the hood of their car, MC went to work as she grabbed her meal. Flattening the paper bag in a makeshift tray, she placed her sandwich and fries appropriately. 

Unwrapping the former item, she bit into it eagerly. A blend of crispy and greasy flooded her tastebuds, a mixture of elation and shame from eating something obviously unhealthy. Yet, MC couldn’t bring herself to care. They had a long mission ahead of them, and the occasional trans fat brought her comfort. Besides, if Saeran wasn’t opposed -- as he usually was the one that overlooked her nutrition with his exemplary cooking -- then MC allowed herself the admission.

The city laid ahead of them, stretching into the distance with its flickering, brilliant lights shining. Beyond the city limits, were sparse expanses of darkness, alluding to the slumbering countryside. Behind them, the hillside continued to ascend, lining with peaceful homes. From their location, the town appeared tranquil. A false serenity and lull one's defenses. There were qualities to admire about the city; its diversity, events, celebrations. 

MC had been born and raised in the ever-expanding town, she knew firsthand how generous or despicable it could be. The pulse of her hometown beckoned and intrigued her. She hadn’t become a detective out of fame or wealth, but out of an ambition to protect those who couldn't defend themselves. In the short time since she and her friends have found the RFA Agency, there have been countless moments where MC doubted herself. Sometimes the mental and emotional strain was overwhelming, occasionally their failures outspoke their successes; despite the public’s view of them. 

Maybe there would come a day where she would put down her metaphorical detective hat and seek a life of quiet contentment; however, she didn’t delude herself with such desires. Her and Saeran’s case just doubled, on top of their painstakingly stagnant search for Saeyoung. She can’t stop now even if she wanted to. And MC would willingly push herself until she’s absolutely drained, crawling on her hands and knees until she found answers. Admittedly, if Saeran wasn’t by her side, that would likely be the norm for her.

The thought reminded her of Saeran’s antagonistic jest when they visited Meghan earlier. A guardian angel? She cringed inwardly at her pseudonym. It was an inside joke between herself and the Choi twins reaching back into the history of their college days. It had blossomed out of consistent sarcasm and antics. It was fine, as MC had her own embarrassing intel on the origins for the twin’s codenames; one of them of her own creation. 

_Beep!_

MC’s attention snapped to her phone’s notification. She wondered if it was Zen, whom she had texted earlier after they had departed from the hospital. Shoving the rest of the chicken sandwich into her mouth, MC unlocked her phone. Beside her, Saeran also pulled out his own cell, diving into the group text they were part of.

Recipients: MC, Saeran, Jumin Han, Yoosung★, Jaehee, ZEN, V  
  
Zeeennnyyyyy ;n;  
ZEN  
Sorry!!!  
I was in rehearsal. Just saw this ToT  
What’s wrong? Are you okay???  
Do something about Saeran. He’s a traitor.  


Peeking out of her peripherals, MC perceived Saeran’s quirked lips, amusement alighting his demeanor. Occupying herself, MC snatched and chewed on a handful of salty fries.

ZEN  
Eh?! What did he do?  
The ultimate betrayal.  
A monumental crunge.  
ZEN  
Lolol. Crunge?? Is that even a word?  
Yoosung★  
You sound like an old man :P   


MC rose her brows slightly at the realization of Yoosung’s presence. This could get a little fun.

ZEN  
Hey!  
I’m only a few years older than you, whippersnapper.  
Yoosung★  
Exhibit A ^^   
Investigator Yoosung on the case! XD  
Yoosung★  
Lol!! Right?   
Maybe I could get a monocle or a magnifying glass.  
ZEN  
What are you lol Sherlock Holmes?  
Yoosung★  
Well!   
Aside from RFA, he’s my only reference.   
Can confirm. Monocles and magnifying glass are a must.  
ZEN  
Is that so? ^.^;;   
Yoosung★  
See?   
I knew MC would be on my side.   


Smiling fondly at her phone, MC chuckled at Yoosung’s comment.

ZEN  
Anyway  
How did Saeran offend you, my fair lady?  
Does he need a talking-to?  
Worse than that... >:)  
ZEN  
Oh my!  
He defamed my reputation!  
We were visiting Meghan earlier.  
ZEN  
That’s the girl V mentioned in the news, right?   
Yes.  
We were having a pleasant time.  
When all of a sudden--  
Yoosung★  
The suspense lolol   
He revealed the crungy af truth of my codename!  
I was so embarrassed we booked it outta there like a couple of bats out of hell.  
Yoosung★  
dying  
ZEN  
same  
Tho, I never understood why you dislike it so much.  
I think “Angel” suits you ^.^  
It’s not the word itself that bothers me so much.  
Mainly the origin behind it ;;   
Yoosung★  
I can understand that. It is a bit…  
ZEN  
I think it's cute ;)  
But, if you want me to reclaim your honor, it would be my pleasure.  
Brandish your sword, brave knight! He’s a wily one!   
ZEN  
_Shing!_  


Beside her, Saeran releases a chorus string of laughter. He glances at her, their gazes locking. MC’s heart nearly freezes from his pinkening cheeks and delight shimmering in his irises.

“You’ve got him wrapped around your finger,” mused the white-haired man.

“What can I say? I’m the picture of innocence.” To emphasize her statement, MC flipped her draping, chestnut hair nonchalantly over her shoulder.

Giving a scrutinizing gleam, Saeran sighed, “If only he knew the truth.”

She snickered, not bothering to hide the mischief lacing it, before returning to the conversation on her phone.

Yoosung★  
I feel like Saeran should be here to defend himself.  
Saeran  
Poof.  
Present.  
Yoosung★  
?!?!  
Oooh~are you a magician too, Yoosung?  
Yoosung★  
I don't think I am?  
But now I'm starting to think otherwise :O  
Hi Saeran!  
ZEN  
Hi Saeran.  
Saeran  
Hello.  
Heyyooo.  
ZEN  
So, MC tells us you’ve been unfair to her.   


Shifting into a comfortable position, MC moved closer to Saeran. He had accompanied her on the hood of their car, crossing his legs. His container wasn’t nearby, enabling MC to deduct he had finished his Elixir and likely tossed it inside the vehicle.

Leaning her back against his shoulder, MC curled up her knees and continued to be part of the discussion. She spared a glimpse upwards towards the overcast, smelling the freshness of rain permeating the air. Unfortunately, they may have to return to business as usual, though she was enjoying catching up with her friends and spending quality time with the man at her side.

Saeran  
I believe, in reality, she has been unfair to me.  
Besides, she started it.  
Lies!  
It was a game!  
Saeran  
A game most foul.  
Of forced coercion.  
And indentured servitude.  


Reclining her head onto the crest of his shoulder, MC eyed Saeran narrowly. In the dim light of the lamppost nearby colliding with the heavy shadows, he could appear to be a villain in a story. If it weren’t for the soft curve of his cheeks and the playful twinkle flashing across his expression, MC would’ve concluded such an assumption. 

“Baking a cake is _hardly_ indentured servitude,” she pointed out, attempting to hide her own smile.

“I agree.” Saeran shot her a knowing smirk, clearly stifling his amusement. Then he inclined his head towards the phone. “But, watch their reaction.”

Instantly, MC caught onto his scheme. Not many people knew this, but Saeran definitely had a trickster streak. It wasn’t obvious and loud as Saeyoung’s. Instead, he was subtle and revealed his antics rarely around others, including their close friends, which gave him the advantage of the element of surprise. Sometimes, MC was convinced Saeran had a more twisted sense of humor than his brother.

Decidedly, MC contributed to Saeran’s game. It wouldn’t be the first time they had cooperated into messing around with their friends.

She won fair and square.  
And you agreed to it ;)  
Saeran  
Mmm... pretty sure I was voluntold ;)  
Which I don't mind.  
You can give orders all day, princess.  


Heat erupted onto her cheeks, red radiating throughout her face and down her arms. Okay. She wasn’t expecting that. 

Behind her, MC felt Saeran vibrate against her back, containing his laughter. Apparent in his triumph for catching her off guard. Gears began turning in her head of how she could retaliate. Maybe not tonight, but her revenge will be so sweet.

ZEN  
??  
Wait, so... what just happened?  
Yoosung★  
I have no idea what's going on.  
It's all good, Zen. Saeran and I made up.  
Yoosung★  
Were you two fighting?  
O.o?  
ZEN  
Were they...?  
Yoosung★  
I hope not... :C  
No, we weren’t. Were we, _muffin?_  
Saeran  
Nope, we weren’t, _cupcake._  
ZEN  
What’s with the pet names? ;;  
Unless...  
Yoosung★  
Are you guys dating now?!  
f i n a l l y !  


Both MC and Saeran froze. The air around them suddenly felt weighted and intimate. Their round of entertainment had somehow backfired on them. The topic of their unresolved relationship bubbled to the surface on both of their minds.

Suddenly, MC was painfully aware of how close she was to Saeran. Practically pressing her entire body into his side, with her head resting on his shoulder. She didn’t know when she had shifted closer to him than she already had been. MC supposed she shouldn’t be too shocked, given how many times they’ve cuddled previously. And normally, it wouldn’t bother her.

However, when the possibility of pursuing Saeran was brought forward, either by her own accord or from an outside party; MC clammed up. Every fiber of her being dreamed of nothing more than to be officially with Saeran. To have his arms hold her in a different kind of intimacy. Taste his lips, drown in the depths of his eyes until only his name clouded her head. And yet, just like always, she pushed her wishes aside. Carefully locking them behind a one-ton iron door and hiding the key. 

Briefly, MC wondered if she should move away from Saeran. Except, when he didn’t make an effort to place a gap between them, MC didn’t either. Instead, she wallowed in her modesty, swirling in the embarrassment flooding her cheeks and flipping in her stomach.

Saeran  
No... we aren't.  
We were just messing with you.  
Yoosung★  
Oh, I see ;n;  
ZEN  
_*relieved sigh*_  
I was worried I may need to have a talk with you, MC.  
Me??  
What for?  
Yoosung★  
Oh gawd, Zen  
Spare her one of your lectures ;;  
ZEN  
My advice is some of the best ;)  
Protect yourself, MC.  
All men are wolves!  


MC shook her head. Nope. They weren’t having this talk. Nope nope nope. Frantically typing, she attempted to divert attention away from her.

Yoosung in the most literal sense >.>  
Yoosung★  
What! I'm not like that.  
MC, how could you say such things ToT  
Keywords, golden boi.  
_"Literal"_.  
Yoosung★  
Oh!  
Well, like _that_ , then yes.  
But not in the way Zen means =__=  
Saeran  
Erm... we should probably get going, MC.  
Right.  
Well, we gotta head out. Duty calls!  
Yoosung★  
Okay! Talk to you guys again soon!  
Keep us posted!  
ZEN  
Of what you're allowed to tell us~  
Yoosung★  
Oh yeah. What Zen said ^.^;;  
Will do! See you guys <3  
Yoosung★  
Congrats on rescuing Meghan!  
ZEN  
Congrats and great work, you two!  


Exiting the group chat, MC closed her phone, followed by gathering her garbage. Saeran fluidly slid off from the top of the car where he was sitting. Shyly, he extended a hand towards her in a polite offering.

Regardless of where they stood and the day filled with their relentless teasing, MC appreciated Saeran’s consideration. Gladly, she accepted. Her hand slipped into his large palm, his fingers enveloping hers in a firm, yet tender grip. Carefully, he lifted her down to ground level with him.

Her chest brushed against his, their hearts aligning for the barest of moments. MC’s breath hitched in her throat, glancing up as her feet found their footing. Saeran hovered, his warm breath cascading over her face. The toasting in her veins bloomed red flowers on her cheeks, misting MC’s eyes. He was so close. Her head spun at how close he was. Thoughts of the group text flew across her mind, fond of the idea of dating. Of being together. Of seeing where their days would lead them.

By now, her heart raced like a wild animal. Threatening to spill and pour over onto him. Easy. It would be incredibly easy to bridge the gap between their lips. Kiss him till he stole all the air from her lungs. She wondered if Saeran still felt the same. It had been so long since they last discussed it. Would it be something he wanted? Did he still want her? Did he feel ready? Would she be pushing him?

It was this last question that gave her pause. 

MC had gotten nearly carried away by her emotions. She had almost forgotten the entire point of their agreement a year prior. No matter how much she may crave Saeran, she couldn’t allow her fantasies to get the best of her. She had no right to impose her feelings onto him when he was dealing with the totality of his situation.

Carefully, MC removed herself from Saeran’s proximity, giving his hand a gentle squeeze before separating her hand from his. Gradually the electricity buzzing in the air diminished as MC went to dispose of her meals bag and empty cup in a neary trash can. Finally, MC returned to their vehicle, sliding into the passenger seat. Patiently, Saeran waited before he turned the ignition, bringing the car to life, driving in the direction of the police department. 

Together they departed from their tranquil spot, adding another notch of memories to MC’s roster. Mentally, she tucked it away in a treasure chest and kept it close to her heart. Even if she couldn’t be with Saeran the way her soul cried for, MC thanked her blessings she could continue to create wonderful memories like tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That one was a doozy right? >:D
> 
> Lots of plot happening also some little tidbits of world-building. I know this chapter may seem long, but it was really the texts between characters that take up most of the room. Also I want to clarify, there is no messenger in this fanfic. Instead, they're all in a group text. Lots of opportunities for phone calls and personal messages ;D
> 
> This is turning out to be a long night for this story. Cause they STILL have to do one of the interrogations! Originally, this was supposed to have the interrogation in it, but this chapter kinda got away from me. Which is fine as I was able to focus more on the chemistry between Saeran and MC and how they interact with others. And holy shit, Yoosung and Zen are great for banter!! They bounce off each other so easily. They're such wonderful sweethearts, i luvs thems <3
> 
> I'm sure you're all curious as to how they all met, became friends, and how they're connected. When the time is right in the story, I will have it explained!! ^.^
> 
> I don't know when I'll have the next one up but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thank you for reading <33


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild warning for mention of kidnapping and trafficking.

“We’re here.”

Snapped out of her probing mind, MC straightened upon realization they had arrived at the precinct. She heard Saeran the click of his seat belt, unbuckling and readying to depart from their vehicle. Nevertheless, MC didn’t budge. Muddled in her thoughts.

“What do you make of it?” she suddenly asked him.

Hesitating, Saeran hovered his hand over the door’s lever. Casting her a sideways glance, he guessed her train of speculation seamlessly.

“You mean about the people Meghan mentioned.” 

With the slightest incline, MC nodded. When she turned to stare at him, her honeyed irises glistened hope. “It’s the same people who took Saeyoung.”

MC witnessed a range of emotions starkly present themselves across his face. Her heart twinged when his own longing crumbled into despair, amplifying the forming rings under his eyes. Releasing a tragic sigh, Saeran deflated against his seat, weaving a tired hand through his hair. From the way his stare ventured into the distance, MC perceived he had gone elsewhere. Reaching across time to the agonizing night a year prior.

The night where black-hooded and robed figures ambushed their car at a stop light. Doors flinging open, seconds severed into fractures. Hands latching onto her arms, fingers digging into her skin, drawing crimson tendrils into flowing droplets. Palms threatening to bruise and break her neck should she try to retaliate. A mop of red hair, flash of yellow striped glasses and shocked golden eyes yanked from the safety of their car.

A cry. A cry shouting an endearing name. The name of who was vanishing suddenly from their sight -- space and time separating them with merciless, fleeting moments. Another burst of vermillion hair dashed, chasing down their attackers -- charging into danger. Determined to retrieve the one who completed his link. When suddenly, a crack of thunder echoed around the concrete walls. However, it wasn’t in the clouds, rather it was too low. Deafening and sharp. 

Then another wail carried into the distance. Minutes, hours, eternity. Her eyes burned wet, her throat ached, her jaw stiff. Then, it dawned on MC she had been the one screaming -- darting to her critically injured beloved, lying in a blossoming pool of scarlet. 

Jerking herself from the distressing memory, MC swiftly grounded herself, diverting her attention to the current situation. Her brows furrowed in discovering Saeran remained in his troubling memory. Stretching out her hand, she delicately placed hers over his; where it was still clutching tightly onto the steering wheel. Piercing mint-green orbs rounded onto the contact before they softened. Gradually, the veil of the memory cleared from his eyes followed by a composing inhale.

“Yeah, I think you’re right,” agreed Saeran. Prying his fingers away from the wheel, he flipped his hand around; entwining his digits around MC’s. “We need to collect more evidence. We have a lead right now, but it’s not much that we can go on.”

MC nodded in understanding. “We can look over the photos and files of the department. They were the ones that finished investigating that first location after we found it. I’m sure there’s something we overlooked when we were searching for Meghan.”

Brushing his thumb over the pads of MC’s fingers, she watched her friend carefully deliberate. “We’ll need clearance of some kind. We aren’t officially assigned to this case.”

“Sure we are!” proclaimed MC, beaming brightly. “Meghan tasked us with finding Theo. If we pick up the clues to find him, we could uncover something about Saeyoung.” Earning a thoughtful smirk from Saeran, MC added, “And besides, V is worried about Saeyoung too, right? Maybe if you talk to him, he can give us the proper authorization.”

Saeran gently chuckled. “You don’t need to convince me, princess. I’m all in.” He inclined his head towards the department’s front doors. “First, let’s have a chat with one of the accused. See if he can enlighten us on anything.”

Elation surged through MC, grateful to Saeran's line of logic aligned with hers. It made sense as Will and Eric had imprisoned both Meghan and Theo. If anyone would be capable of shedding knowledge about the situation, it would be the arrested kidnappers. 

Separating from the confines of their vehicle, the investigative duo briskly strolled up the cement stairs. Ever the gentleman, Saeran clasped onto the one of the double doors, beating MC to it. Swinging it widely, he patiently waited for MC to enter, thanking him with a smile; before he followed closely behind. As the door clicked shut behind them, the pair abruptly came to a halt, their path cut short by a figure leaning on his elbows against the reception desk. Brooding, yet expectant brown eyes hardened at Saeran and MC’s arrival. His long, brown hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, at the base of his neck. A few freed locks framed around his smooth complexion despite the brimming line on his lips. He wore a long sleeve, plain button down shirt, neatly tucked into his jeans, leading down to a pair of polished boots. His badge draped around his neck, catching and glinting in the building’s lights.

Deputy Vanderwood. Second in command to the Chief of Police in their division, he’s a man MC was hoping they would’ve avoided tonight. However, with V’s delay, it would be practical to have Vanderwood oversee in his stead. Deputy Vanderwood took pride in his work and town; all of which were undoubtedly earned as he had climbed his way through the ranks with diligence. His passion for keeping their city safe is admirable, and a quality that many of his subordinates idolize. 

However --

“You’re late,” Deputy Vanderwood stated, in a refined accent. He fixed a cold gaze onto Saeran, flaring an apathetic grin. “Bloodsucking leeches should wait in the back with the rest of the rubbish.”

\-- He had an equally passionate distrust for supernaturals. It wasn’t with all of them, merely the ones he personally identified as “nonhuman.” While the affiliation between RFA and Deputy Vanderwood was tenuous at best before, it had become greatly strained after Saeran’s rebirth. While Vanderwood had admitted previously he commended RFA’s ability at handling some cases their precinct couldn’t crack, his cooperation had become reluctant whenever Saeran is present.

Saeran stiffened. MC could visibly witness how much that had punched him in the gut. Saeran already had loads of his own insecurities dragging him under frequently. Receiving another blow in the public by a human who formerly had respected him is sure to pile onto the damage. MC noted she would need to work extra hard later to cheer up Saeran.

“Aww, what a sweet welcome. We missed you, too, _Vandy,_ ” mocked MC in an innocent voice. Tapping her chin, she gestured with her palm. “Though, your delivery could use more work. Just a _little_ much of disrespect in your tone.”

The deputy flicked his stare onto MC, the narrowed glaze dissipating slightly. Though the tension in his shoulders refused to disperse. “No disrespect, Angel,” addressing her pseudonym in public. “Just some helpful advice in the proper direction.” Before MC could counter, Vanderwood continued, “I don’t like a ticking time bomb under the same roof as I am. Bad enough he already sent one of the accused to the hospital and hypnotised the other. You’re lucky they’re not pressing charges.”

“They couldn’t even if they wanted to,” retorted MC, rolling her eyes. “If you reviewed my statement from last night, you would’ve seen one had run off in hysterics. And the other had me at gunpoint, then proceeded to _shoot_ Ray. _Multiple times,_ might I add _._ It was a blatant assault.”

“Aye, I read it alright.” Vanderwood scanned Saeran, demeanor drenching in disapproval. “He looks fine to me. They could still come after us.”

“ _Puh_ \- lease,” snarked MC. Reaching into the pocket of her jacket, she took a couple of long strides towards the reception desk. Smacking down on the surface was a sealed bag with nine rounds of bullets, crusted with Saeran’s blood. Revealing a tight smile, she added, “Here’s your proof.”

Seizing the plastic bag, the deputy inspected closely, knitting his brows in concentration.

“You’ll see that the blood on the bullets will match Ray’s DNA on file. And the striations from when they left the barrel will also match the handgun --”

“-- And the handprints on the grip will be identical to the accused who handled it,” chimed Saeran, completing MC’s sentence.

Avoiding Saeran’s direct eye contact, Vanderwood huffed. “Whatever.” 

Waving a nearby officer over, he offered the clear bag, detailing instructions to deliver it to the evidence locker. Regardless of his personal opinions of Saeran and the supernatural “inhumans”, Deputy Vanderwood remained professional and astute in meeting the regulations of his career with absolute transparency. While he had a tendency to be intolerable at times -- even before Saeran’s transformation -- MC knew Vanderwood was reliable.

Once the officer departed, the deputy extended a file towards the detective duo. Answering in the offer, MC accepted. 

“That includes the police report accounted by Chief Kim after he returned from visiting Miss Nester earlier today,” began Vanderwood, gruffly. “Bring yourselves up to speed, then meet me in the recording room.”

Walking away from them, MC carefully watched as the deputy disappeared around the corner down a corridor. True, it may seem foolhardy to leave a file on one of their incarcerated in the hands of others outside the precinct. However, the RFA had partnered with the police on multiple cases and had built their own repertoire. Despite how the deputy felt about those he distrusted, MC was aware that he knew they wouldn’t endanger their livelihood nor their professionalism by any irrational acts.

Flipping open the file, the pair skimmed the contents. As they roved over the account, their brows wrinkled before their eyes widened. Finishing absorbing the details, the two detectives shared a bewildered look between each other. Their concerns centering on one omitted detail from V acquiring Meghan’s statement: There was no mention of the other van nor of Theo.

“Wha…?”

  
  
“We can ask V later,” advised Saeran, closing the file and tucking it in his arm. Silently, MC agreed with him.

As he began to march towards the destined hallway, MC raced to his side. Her confusion faded into worry, as the events upon their initial entrance into the station repeated through her head. Tenderly, she bumped against his side, catching his attention.

“Hey.” She faintly blushed under his sole focus. “Are you okay? You know… from earlier?”

The vampyr sent her a reassured smile, his mint-green irises glinting compassion. “I’m fine, MC. It can’t be helped the way some people view me as I am.”

“But, Saeran…”

They paused in the corridor, directly facing each other. Lifting a hand, Saeran allowed it to drift and cradle the side of MC’s face. Tilting her head, she leaned into it, relishing his touch.

“Really, I’m alright.” His insistence was partially convincing, his smile edging with strain. “It’s something that I have to get used to.”

Her heart cracked upon hearing his submission, leaving an open gap for trickling cold air to seep through. The feeling of a fragment aimlessly trails after Saeran as he pulled his hand away and continued down towards the recording room. She didn’t know what to make of Saeran’s statement. But, she wasn’t persuaded by Saeran’s words whatsoever, he would have to take a few acting lessons from Zen to sway her otherwise. 

Unable to press further onto the topic, MC followed Saeran. This interrogation had been prolonged long enough. If they were to obtain the answers they have sought after for the past year; then MC accepted she would need to discuss it at a later time with Saeran. 

Aiming for the room farthest down the hallway, Saeran beat her again to the door, exercising his constant gentlemanly manners by opening it for her. MC’s heart skipped at his frequently expressed consideration. Sure, opening the door for someone may seem trivial; downright an everyday act that requires the slightest of acknowledgement in a polite manner. However, MC observed Saeran carefully -- likely from habit as it was part of her job. Most actions Saeran dispatched when it came to MC, had her wellbeing at the forefront. A fact that had MC’s fondness for him swelling once more.

Nodding in thanks, MC found herself in the familiar recording room. The RFA had history with this room, contributing to numerous interviews in previous cases and assisting the officers. The room itself was nothing of grandeur, with its plain couch situated in one corner, along with a couple of extra chairs, and a wall of monitors mounted in front of them. Below the screens, was a sleek yet firm desk, supporting several consoles with buttons, switches, and computer with its own monitor. 

A young officer sat in the lone chair at the desk, turning his attention to their visitors. His shoulders tensed when he caught sight of Saeran securely closing the door behind him. It was brief, but enough for Saeran to notice. Giving a tiny, cordial smirk, Saeran maneuvered to a nearby corner attempting to shrink on himself.

“As you can see,” began Vanderwood, snapping MC’s focus away from Saeran and onto their current situation, “we have him in interview room two.”

Squinting her eyes, she honed in one a row of monitors displaying the interior of the aforementioned interview room. The screens portrayed different angles, with one of them flashing the recording symbol. MC’s gaze landed on Will, wearing a new pair of clothes; likely supplied from the station, as they might’ve taken his former garments for evidence gathering. His dark hair was flat, almost as defeated as the expression on his face. His hands were handcuffed behind him, seated at a table with two empty chairs in front of him. Will hung his head, his occasional heavy sigh the only indication he was awake.

“How has he been?” inquired MC, folding her arms curiously in front of her.

“Well-behaved, surprisingly. Though, he made a bit of a mess for us when he came out of his hypnosis.” Vanderwood vividly conveyed a sour look to Saeran. “Made us delay our process for a while.”

Inwardly, MC winced. Temporary illness such as migraines, nausea, and vomiting were common after the subject came out of a vampyr’s compulsion. It took time for the individual to recover from the effects. There was a high chance Will was still feeling fatigued from the aftermath. Another reason Saeran preferred to not utilize that particular ability, unless there wasn’t any other choice. At the time, there hadn’t been.

Before the deputy could attack Saeran’s already low self-esteem further, MC pressed on, turning her attention onto the officer. “Would you mind telling us his activity since he’s been in the interview room, please?”

“Uhh… erm…” the officer stammered, startled to be addressed. “Quiet, for the most part, Miss Angel. Just been waitin’, I guess.”

“Has he been given his legal counsel?” chimed Saeran from his corner.

The officer hunched his shoulders at the mint-eyed man’s voice. Deputy Vanderwood sneered, squaring his shoulders in defense.

“Of course he has. And he rejected it, if you must know,” growled the deputy. 

Immediately, Saeran raised an arm in submission, in hopes to subdue the sudden tension. “We just got here. I’m only trying to gather all necessary details to help us.”

“And I don’t need _you_ to remind me of how to do _my_ job,” Vanderwood spat with venom. The longer he stared at Saeran the tighter he clenched his fists, clearly uncomfortable to be in his presence.

_Okay. That’s enough of that._ Pulling out her phone, MC increases her volume to max, blaring --

_♬ AND I WAKE IN THE MORNING AND I STEP OUTSIDE AND I TAKE A DEEP BREATH AND I GET REAL HIGH AND I SCREAM AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS ‘WHAT’S GOING ON?' ♬_

“Bloody hell!” shouted Vanderwood, flinching back in surprise.

_♬ AND I SAID_ _HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA. I SAID ‘HEY, WHAT’S GOING ON?' ♬_

_"_ Turn off that infernal ruckus!” he bellowed, pressing his hands firmly to cover his ears.

“Are we gonna play nice?” MC coos, as if she were addressing a child.

_♬ AND HE TRIES. OH MY GOD, DO I TRY -- ♬_

“Sweet Christ -- fine!” exclaimed the high-ranking officer desperately.

Obediently, MC stopped the music, slipping her phone back into her pocket. As expected, Vanderwood rounded on her, irritation lining his features. MC merely smirked deviously in return.

“Was that necessary?” he demanded, reigning in his temper, tone restrained.

“It was getting a little too serious for my liking. Thought we all could use a laugh.” She inclined her head to the softly chuckling officer at the desk.

Realizing this argument was pointless, the deputy rolled his eyes, muttering, “Whatever.” Pushing past MC, he swung the door open. “The lee-- _Ray_ stays in here. Angel, you’re coming with me. Let’s go, we’ve wasted enough time.”

“Lead the way.” Walking behind him, MC pauses briefly at the door, sending Saeran a kind smile before she requests, “Text me when V arrives?”

Extending the file towards her, Saeran reciprocates her smile as she accepts it. “I will.”

Closing the door behind them, MC accompanied the deputy in the corridor, making their way to one of the nearby doors leading to the second interview room.

“Where on earth did you find such an absurd song?” wondered the man beside her, shoving his hands into his pockets.

MC's smile turns wistful. “Where do you think.” It wasn’t a question, they both knew very well.

“Of course.” Vanderwood huffs. “Even after his disappearance, Fortu-- Saeyoung still has his notorious influence.” MC lightly laughs at his remark as he places a hand on the door’s lever handle, pausing in thought. “Have you or Saeran found anything yet?”

“Actually,” MC slyly leads, “we might.” She points not at the door, but at the subject within. “We’re hoping he might give us a clue or two.”

Vanderwood’s brown eyes glistened in intrigue, widening slightly. Directing his gaze back onto the door in front of them, determination filling his features. “Right. Then, let’s get to work.”

Entering the interview room, the deputy allows MC to enter ahead of him. The door gradually closes and bolts shut behind them. The pair take their places at the two vacant seats on the other side of the table. As Vanderwood reveals a tape recorder, resting it on the desk in between them, MC observes Will nervously flicking his eyes towards the door. As if he were expecting someone else to enter. Given how his complexion faded to a paler shade, she could hazard a guess.

They conduct the proper greetings. Each person introducing themselves and their role of their presence and who they were interviewing. After Will confirmed his attendance and understood he was being questioned and aware of the situation, they settled in their chairs and began.

“What’s wrong, Will?” MC gently asked, addressing him by name to encourage alleviation. “Is there something bothering you?”

Licking his dry lips, he spared another frantic glance at the door. “Is… is h- _he_ here?”

Relaxing her shoulders, MC leisurely laced her fingers in her lap. “You have nothing to worry about. It’s just you and us.” When he didn’t remove his gaze from the door, she approached from another angle. “How are you doing? Are they treating you well here?”

“Uum… it’s fine. I’m fine.” His answer is short, attention elsewhere. 

Noting his chapped lips, MC leaned over to Vanderwood. “May we have some tea or something, pretty please?”

The deputy nods before turning to one of the cameras looming in the corner. He makes a signal to the officer in the recording room then returns to the interview. “Tea’s on the way.”

MC thanks him and then directs onto Will. “I hear you refused legal advice. May I ask why?”

Chewing on his bottom lip for a couple moments, he whispered, “I’m just… I’m done. I want to -- get it all out and be done with it.”

Vanderwood hums, holding his hand out for MC to give him the file. Once she does, he plops it onto the table, flipping it open. “Says here, you were out of it. You already served your time on a similar charge and were on probation.” He narrows his gaze. “You know what this kind of violation means, right?”

Will nods. “I-I do. I understand I may receive a longer sentence. But I’m hoping that if I… if I cooperate I might… erm….”

“What are you hoping if you cooperate?” pressed the deputy.

“Uuh… plea bargain?” came the hesitant question. “And maybe -- possibly -- relocation. I want to start over where no one knows who I am.”

Remaining silent, MC deferred to the deputy, as this was his place to handle this kind of information. She watched the man at her side mull over Will’s request, meticulously turning them over in his head.

“I can’t make any promises as that’s up to the courts. I’m just here to help things along.” Vanderwood pauses before adding, “But, I’ll see what I can do. For it to work though, we’ll need you to answer all our questions.”

Will nods. “Yes. I will.”

Leaning forward on her elbows, MC’s expression softened into understanding. “You sound like you have a lot of regret.”

He nods again. “I-I do. I never wanted to do another kidnapping again. It’s disgusting work.”

“Could you tell us why you were involved then?”

The man gives one, mirthless chuckle. “Heh… it’s kinda like being in the system. Once you’re in, you’re never truly out. Not unless you get a whole identity change.” Pursing his lips, he continued. “It was Eric who found me. Offered the job. Said the money was good and he was right. Trafficking always pays a lot.”

“Could you elaborate on why Eric approached you?” inquired Vanderwood.

“We’ve worked together before on several jobs. We work well and we know how each other ticks.”

_Knock, knock, knock._ A gentle series of rapping resounded from the other side of the door. Rising to her feet, MC went to the door. Accepting the tray from the officer, she returned to the table, placing it neatly on the surface. Reclining into her chair, MC diligently began pouring the hotly brewed tea into the three mugs.

“Looks good,” she remarks, smirking. “Smells like herbal.”

While MC busied herself with pouring the tea, Vanderwood slid out his chair. A ring of keys jingled from his belt, stretching it out on a secured line as he strode behind Will. The man stiffened slightly from the fact a deputy of the law was standing directly behind him, but when Vanderwood released one hand from his restraints, he relaxed once more.

“Want some?” she offered Will. After he nodded, she pushed over a filled mug. Watching him take a sip with his free hand, did she decide to continue. “So, why you and Eric? Surely there are others out there who are equally qualified for the job.”

“Kinda,” responded Eric, setting down his mug. “Kidnapping comes with a lot of variables that could fall through. Capturing another person takes time. A lot of memorizing their movements and schedules. Almost like… knowing their life intimately like they do. And even if you do manage to pull off a successful capture, there’s a whole set of other factors afterwards.”

Vanderwood had taken his seat beside MC’s, lifting his own mug to his lips, blowing away the steam gently. “Explain.”

Considering a few moments, Will stared into his cup, searching for answers. “Like, keeping them restrained. Getting them to obey orders. Silencing them, which can be difficult as most scream or cry. Depending on their captors, most don’t have the patience for that sort of thing. It… usually leads to… well… people are known to get hurt.”

“Did you or Eric do any of those things to the girl?” Vanderwood’s neutral look shadowed a glare, as if challenging Will to confirm his suspicions.

“No!” Will reeled back in his chair, shock coursing through him. “Sure, she may have gotten on Eric’s nerves but we ne-- never laid a hand on her.”

“Don’t wanna damage the merchandise, right?” taunted the deputy, showing teeth.

Will seemed ready to protest, before he bit his tongue, lowering his gaze back onto the tea in front of him. “I-I’ll be honest. A lot of buyers have -- requirements that must be met. If they’re wrecked beyond repair before the transaction can be exchanged they’re simply… disposed.” 

A shiver crept up MC’s spine that not even the chamomile tea she held between her hands could diminish the unpleasant feeling. She had been on enough missing person cases to know the details. A part that she didn’t desire to dwell on or plunge into; they had enough documents and testimonies from previous arrests to expand on the intimate information. Her mind turned to keep them on topic.

“You said Eric was the one that offered you this job. Can you describe the details of this task?” she questioned, projecting a mellow tone despite her growing unease.

“We were given a depiction of the type of” -- Will cleared his throat -- “of what the buyer was looking for. The girl happened to match those specifications. We were supposed to take her and bring her to the agreed location. Eric and I decided to move frequently to keep from being caught.” He smirked. “Lot of good that did, right?”

MC chuckled, circling the rim of her cup with a finger. “Oh, I don’t know about that. You definitely kept us on our toes.”

“Guess I shouldn't be surprised,” commented Will. “When RFA’s on the streets, it’s only a matter of time…”

“That reminds me. Why were you guys in such a rush the night you were arrested?” wondered MC.

Anxiously, Will scratched the back of his neck. “We… uhh… received a tip. That you guys were on the way.”

“Who gave you the tip?” inquired Vanderwood, slanting forward slightly.

Helplessly, Will shrugged. “I wish I could say, but I don’t know. It was a call. Eric was the one who handled the phone.”  
  
“Who do you think _could_ have given the tip?” chimed MC, coming in from another angle.

Falling silent for several minutes, Will waded through his thoughts. MC could perceive he was carefully analyzing the possibilities, likely running through the roster of names in his mind. Finally, he answered, “I suppose, maybe someone from the ring leader’s circle of informants was keeping an eye on us. If they suspected we were going to get caught that might’ve merited a tip off. It might be traceable from Eric’s phone, but I don’t know if they used a burner phone or what.”

The deputy drummed his fingers on the surface of the table. “This may seem like a long shot, but you mentioned a ring leader. Do you happen to know their identity?”

Will shook his head. “I-I don’t. Eric was the one who approached me with this job. He was the one who had direct contact. Hell, I never even learned where we were supposed to take the girl.” He displayed a small, sad smile. “Though, if I know Eric, he won’t be as forthcoming with answers like me.”

Abruptly, MC felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, jolting her upright. Sliding it out, she unlocked her screen and glanced at the text message.

Recipients: MC, Saeran  
  
Saeran  
V's here.  


Showing her screen to Vanderwood, he nodded and stood up from his chair, gathering the file into the crook of his arm. “We’ll take a short break and be right back.”  
  


“How are you feeling so far?” checked MC, hesitating to stand. “Need anything?”

“Uumm… may I use the restroom?” requested Will, slightly squirming his legs together.

“Of course,” replied Vanderwood, who was already making his way towards the door. “I’ll send someone in shortly.”

Departing from the interview room, the pair made no comment to each other, hesitating momentarily in their steps to ensure the door securely shut after them. Deputy Vanderwood broke off briefly to find another officer to escort Will to the restroom leaving MC to face the inevitability of V awaiting in the recording room.

As she entered, MC was met with the familiar sight of the young officer positioned in front of the monitors, while Saeran hadn’t moved from his spot in the corner. He gave her a soft smile on her return, his genuine greeting sending a pleasant jitter in her chest.

“Good evening, Angel.” A low, smooth voice emitted from the other corner of the room.

Turning her head towards its direction, MC followed the familiar tone. Her gaze landed on a figure rising from the sofa, tall and lean, clad in his refined uniform. His aquamarine hair remained combed over, sweeping above one eye. The darker fibers of his uniform vividly popped the color of his cerulean eyes, painting an image of the sky within their depths. Although this person is one of the highest ranking officials within the city, his shoulders were relaxed and his expression open with a welcoming smile. 

“Hi V,” greeted MC, reaching for Saeran behind her. He obliged by taking her hand and following her as they walked towards the chief in front of them.

As they settled in V’s presence, MC reflected on her time she had known the man. She met him shortly after their university graduation, when they were forming the beginning constructs of RFA as a business. She had heard many stories from Saeran and Saeyoung about him. With how he had adopted them from the foster care system and the importance in which they became to her, how could she not know about the infamous V who became like a fatherly figure to the twins? Admittedly, if it weren’t for V she wouldn't have been introduced to the rest of their friend group of meeting Jumin, Yoosung, Zen, and Jaehee. 

While the beginnings of her connection with V were vague, someone she politely saw in passing as he offered them cases for them to assist with to grow their repertoire. V had remained a mixture of an acquaintance and an enigma, a man surrounded by privacy wrapped in a friendly smile she didn’t know how to interpret. Sure, she had heard of his good deeds from Jumin reminisce accounts of V in their long-term friendship and that V was the one who saved Zen after his motorcycle accident. 

Yet, he maintained an arm’s length distance from MC, someone she couldn’t quite get a grasp on. She had no reason to think of him in any other light, so she presented courteously and kindly, except MC hadn’t ever been alone with the man for longer than a couple seconds. Which is why she pulled Saeran to her side when she noticed his presence. It was possible that before the sudden passing of his fiance, Rika, they may have actually formed a friendship. 

Everyone in their friend group agreed on one thing; V had changed after Rika’s death. Which is, undoubtedly, understandable. Losing one so close and loved is a loss that would be an oppressive upheaval, and if he needed to change to cope with the grief is something that MC felt she didn’t have the right to judge him on. She couldn’t speak on behalf of her friends, that wasn’t her place.

Jerking herself back to the present, she widened her smile, and released Saeran’s hand after a tender squeeze. They stood before the Chief of Police, a man who was not their boss as they worked independently, but was the one who assisted their business in lifting off the ground, and allowed them to collaborate closely with the station. After being assigned to a myriad of different cases, the trio had swiftly learned they were adept at solving missing persons; which spread word among hopeful families or individuals. Eventually, it catapulted into obtaining a steady intake of clientele who searched for their services when the police couldn’t focus on the lost or forgotten.

“I’m sorry for my delay,” V begins, his tone ever-gentle.

“What held you up?” wondered Saeran.

“I was visiting the doctor for the other accused. He’s currently held at the other hospital across town. They said he had awakened from his concussion, but they wanted to run more tests. They believed he would be ready for visitors in the next day or so,” explained V. Then his eyes turned back onto the two in front of him, smirking fondly. “How are you both doing?” 

“Oh you know, interviews and paperwork. Livin’ life in the fast lane,” joked MC, lightly brushing against Saeran’s shoulder.

V chuckled, taking a moment to straighten one of his sleeves. “How is the interview going? Learn anything?”

Both Saeran and MC took turns recounting the details until they caught him up to speed. During their narration of the events, Deputy Vanderwood had returned to the recording room, professionally greeting V, then leaning against a nearby wall. When they had finished, V displayed a satisfied gleam, nodding in approval. 

“Wonderful. It sounds like we’re making progress,” he remarked. Pinching his chin in thought, V began to delegate as the leader he was deemed. He pointed to his deputy and MC. “I would like you both to go back and question him some more. See if there’s any more information he’s willing to give.” Then, he gestured at the young officer at the desk. “I would like you to go to the evidence locker, retrieve the cell and send it to be traced. Also, check and see if there had been any updates from the lab.” Finally, V concluded on Saeran. “And Ray, if you could, oversee the interview from here. Continue to record it and note any behavioral signs he may give.”

Everyone nodded in agreement, parting in respect as V strode his way past them towards the door. He paused shortly to address the room, “Thank you for your hard work. Let’s try to solve this as quickly as we can.”

With that, he gracefully departed from the recording room, leaving the group to follow his instructions. As the officer and Vanderwood left the room, MC was readying to separate herself from Saeran’s side.

“MC?” squeaked his voice from behind.

Curiously, she peeked over her shoulder, before facing him completely. Her gaze narrowed on his two fingers, removing themselves from the pulse on his neck, as he shifted weight between his legs anxiously. His gaze was downturned, chewing on his bottom lip. For a fraction of a second she noticed the edges of a couple of points peek over his lips.

“Uum… I’m getting kinda…” Then, barely above his breath, he uttered “... thirsty.”

As much as MC wanted to play and tease with Saeran in the chance of elevating his mood, she decided against it. Now that it was just the two of them again, he was exposing his vulnerabilities in search of her assistance. There was a time and place for jokes, but this wasn’t it.

Reaching a hand behind her, she removed a small, red-filled vial from the loop of her belt, consistently stocked on his emergency supply. Flashing it in his line of vision, assuring his unease, she carefully placed it on the desk. It had drawn her close to his side, luring her in like a magnet.

Lifting her hand, she tenderly rested her palm on his forearm before tenderly roaming up towards his bicep. She leaned her head against the crest of his shoulder. Her imagination toyed with her as she believed Saeran sunk into her touch. She took solace in the sweet perchance her mind had fabricated.

“We’ll finish up as quick as we can, then we’ll call it quits for the night,” she softly stated. There was truth in that, they weren’t gonna solve this case overnight. And often, it was best to let their minds cultivate and organize its thoughts for a clearer vision the following day. The phrase, “Sleep on it” had some literal real world applications.

When MC felt his gentle hand settle over hers on his upper arm, she felt herself warm over as his fingers traced over her knuckles.

“I’m okay,” he consoled. “It’s from being around so many people today. The hospital, then a busy workplace like this.” He chuckled, uncertain. “Kinda makes things complicated, I guess…”

Shaking her head, MC tilted her head to press her chin on his shoulder. “I understand.”

Saeran didn’t say anything to that. And he didn’t need to. Instead, he gifted MC with something precious by inclining his head to rest against the crown of hers. Her chest fluttered like a swarm of hummingbirds. MC appreciated his closeness, how he demonstrated his trust in countless ways. She basked in the feeling for several moments longer before she, reluctantly, separated from him and departed from the recording room.

Upon reentering the secondary interview room, MC felt rejuvenated. Determination coursed through her, gears turning in her head, and ready to face any information Will would provide. Opening the door, she closed it behind her and took her seat beside Vanderwood once more. On the other side of the table, Will had been returned to his spot after his restroom break. He waited expectantly.

Darting to glance at the deputy at her side, they shared a look, likely landing on the same question that had been gradually brimming on the fringes of their minds. Lifting her cup, MC took a slow drag. The tea had cooled somewhat, but it wasn’t undrinkable. She inclined for Vanderwood to take the reins. 

Gesturing his hands to accentuate his question, Vanderwood began with, “You mentioned Eric didn't say _where_ the meetup would occur. But, did he happen to describe _when?”_

Straightening, Will’s eyes widened. It was all he could do to get the words out from his mouth. “Ye-yes! We were supposed to meet them at nine forty-five in the evening, next Wednesday.”

“Great.” Vanderwood gave the best pleased expression he could portray, as much as someone could when they’re devoid of a smile. “We’re just about done. Now, Angel had some questions for you.”

Will nods in consent. “Of course.”

“Excellent. Well, I don’t want to waste any time, so I guess we’ll start with something simple.” MC idly flipped open the file from under Vanderwood, perusing through their collections of evidence and records. “Would you run us through the details of what happened from when you kidnapped the girl to your arrest?”

Complying, Will cited the timeline of events. He recalled seizing the young girl, taking her to the first location, where they began to starve and keep her perpetually in restraints. Then he proceeded to describe transporting themselves to the secondary location where they were eventually captured. It was identical to the breadcrumbs the RFA and the police department followed, and yet…

“Is that everything you remember to the best of your abilities?” pressed MC, her bronze irises carefully eyeing the man across from them.

“Yes.”

“Interesting. Because we received a testimony from an eye witness stating you had captured someone else and drove a second vehicle.”

Will flinched as if he had been slapped, leaning back slightly in his chair. His free hand clutched onto the handle of his mug as he stared baffled at the cop and detective. “Wha--what?” When MC didn’t answer and gave him an encouraging gaze, he continued. “No. There wasn’t anyone else.”

“They said someone by the name of Theo was with them. In the first location,” she urged. 

“Th-Theo…? No, there wasn’t… wait a minute…” Paling, Will brought his hand to his temple, rubbing small circles. “My head…”

Beside MC, Vanderwood had fallen silent and still, watching Will closely. “Were they in the second vehicle with the young girl you captured?”

Will shook his head, stiff and uncertain. “No. There was only one car we used… right? Or maybe --” He lowered his head, dark hair falling over his face, as his shoulders hunched in tension. “No-yes. That sounds right. We did...another car…”

“Could you tell me where you got the other car?” MC gently persisted, scrutinizing how Will’s fingers began to twitch.

“It was…” He gulped audibly, a light sheen of sweat perspiring on his forehead. “...already there.” He hissed. “My head is really starting to hurt…”

“Do you need anything?” interrupted Vanderwood, his tone unexpectedly soft.

Massaging his temple had expanded into scrubbing his head as they witnessed the man desperately try to wade through his memories. “No, it’s not that kind of…” He gestured wildly behind him. “It’s deeper than that. Further.”

The deputy glanced bewildered between MC and Will. “Do you feel you can continue?”

Sluggishly, he nods in affirmation. “...Y-yes.”

“Thank you, Will.” MC locked her gaze onto his, producing her signature nurturing smile. “One more question, okay?” After he gave her confirmation, she concluded with, “Can you describe Theo and the last time you saw him?”

Taking a few shuddering breaths, he scraped some of the accumulating sweat off his brow before he grounded himself. Pushing through the surmounting pain building in the depths of his being. “He -- Theo -- yes. I remem-- black hair. Messy. Long.” He signaled its length to his shoulder, which bunched tighter in a coil. “Tannish skin. His eyes… don’t remember.” Will grunted, his hand wiped his head furiously. “He--they--black robes. Black robes -- I can’t! Can’t!”

Suddenly, Will reared back, smearing his hand down his face. His body snapped into spasms. Veins popped from his extremities. His bound hand fought against his restraints as his other hand helplessly claws towards his neck.

“FUCK! My head -- _my head!”_ cried Will. “Feels like -- fire!”

Immediately, MC surged to her feet. She whirled on Vanderwood who had joined her, flinging a pointed finger at the door. “Get him water!” She didn't care that she was ordering around the deputy, there were more pressing things at the moment.

Not watching Vanderwood dash out of the room, she rushed to kneel in front of Will. Reigning in her own shock at Will’s vicious reaction to recalling events, she exhaled deeply, centering herself before she timidly reached out for him. Grasping on his shoulders, she turned him so he was looking squarely at her. His eyes were wide, lost in their distant agony. Fear rippled from the source. 

“Will. Look at me,” she firmly demanded, gentleness accenting her tone. “Breathe. Breathe.”

Placing his hand on her pounding heart in hopes to recenter him, MC inhaled then released it deeply. Repeating herself a few times, filling her lungs as far as they could go. The exaggerated motion eventually connected with Will as his shouts began to diminish. He mimicked her rhythmic heaves of air. Gradually, the storm within his eyes, the pain and terror ebbed, giving way to clarity. Finally, his shoulders fell, deflated. Hanging his head, drained of whatever energy he had a moment ago.

Vanderwood had returned with a glass of cold water. Offering it to MC, she pushed the rim towards Will.

“Shh… you’re okay. Here,” she coaxed. “Drink.”

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

The interview had concluded shortly after that. After allowing Will to collect himself for a while, Deputy Vanderwood had him escorted back to his cell after receiving a short examination to ensure he hadn’t harmed himself. 

Returning to the recording room, MC had found a shaken Saeran. It was evident he was troubled by the events that had taken place, and from how he gripped the desk, to the point his claws had extended were digging into the wood. It had taken quite an amount of restraint for him to not bolt into the other room with them. When her hand lightly skirted up his back, she felt his apprehension dissolve under her touch.

Whipping around, he crushed her into his arms. Ignoring the blush roaring through her veins and into her ears, she sunk into his hold. She understood. Not only did Will confirm Meghan’s testimony about what they knew about Saeyoung’s kidnappers from a year ago, but he had reacted violently. Almost mad. They had encountered dangerous perps before, had heard stories from other law or medical personnel. It was logical Saeran had been worried for her safety.

After Saeran had calmed himself, feeling MC cocooned in his arms, did he release her. Shortly, they were accompanied by Vanderwood. The three of them were stumped at how the end of the interview went.

“He mentioned black robes,” noted Vanderwood, leaning against the doorframe. “That’s something he wouldn’t know.”

MC agreed with him. They had never publicly announced Saeyoung’s disappearance. Not only would it make them a target from their enemies, especially in those early days after his vanishing when they were most vulnerable. But, it would cause a panic among the citizens, from the unknown and their authorities had no answers for them. The only people that knew about the intimate details of Saeyoung’s abduction were V, Vanderwood, Jumin, Jaehee, Zen, and Yoosung. The fact that both Meghan and Will had corroborated the descriptions fed into their compelling evidence Theo and Saeyoung’s capture were linked. 

Afterwards, Vanderwood dismissed them for the evening. There was nothing more than they could do. They had the interview recorded from the cameras and the tape. He would be having his officers comb through it for further details for more clues and preparing it for court.

Left without much else, Saeran and MC took their departure. As they were driving on their way home, MC felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Unlocking the screen, she was surprised to find she had two personal text messages sent to her.

Recipients: MC, V  
  
V  
MC  
I would like to schedule a meeting with you some time to talk about Saeran.  
I'm busy tomorrow, but  
maybe we can meet in my office the day after.  
On Friday.  


MC was unsure of how to respond. Surely, if he wanted an update about Saeran he could ask himself. But, it would leave her an opening to discuss why he had omitted the information Mehgan provided since he visited her before they did. With two people confirming about another kidnapped victim and the black-robed figures, why would V not include that with his report?

There was a possibility Meghan withheld the information from him. However, MC quickly dismissed that idea. He’s the Chief of Police, there would be no reason for a young girl overcoming a couple weeks of trauma, avoid giving that kind of detail.

Opening her other unread message, she was astonished to see who sent it.

Recipients: MC, Vandy  
  
Vandy  
After Chief Kim's press conference, meet me at the department.  
I want to help find Saeyoung.  
We'll start with searching for Theo.  
And we'll make a visit to the hospital  
See what Eric knows.  
......  
Bring Saeran.  


A slow, curving smile formed along MC’s lips. Already, she knew her answer. And so, she confirmed it as her fingers flew across her phone’s keyboard.

We'll be there ;D  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here's the song MC played to annoy the shit outta Vanderwood.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZ5LpwO-An4) I'm sure you all know it tho :P
> 
> Yay!!! Vandy and V finally make an appearance!! I know this interview chapter is a long one, but I'm so glad we got it out of the way. Lots of plot development, but I tried real hard to avoid exposition unless it was necessary! DX And in case if you all were worried from the previous chapter, I hope this one cleared up the kidnappers and the traffickers are from different groups. So, Theo's case is separate from the Meghan's. 
> 
> I hope I was able to capture Vanderwood well! I know it's weird seeing him in an law enforcement role. Originally I was gonna have an OC be the deputy, and Vandy was gonna be a reporter. But when I realized I had accidentally made their personality pretty much the same to Vandy's, I decided to give him a bigger role. And it makes sense if we line it up to his game counterpart in Ray's AE. Also, gives us an excuse to see more of our favorite sarcastic Englishman ;3 Vanderwood is everything <33


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for gun violence, kidnapping, and temporary _almost_ character death in the beginning of chapter.

_Beams of yellow flashed in their car, passing under the illuminating streetlights. The roads were devoid of traffic, their search had taken them late into the evening. Scouring under the tiniest nooks and crannies, starting from immediate areas to expanding in a wider radius, searching for a familiar, fluffy, white feline._

_“Silly Elly,” came an amused tone from the back of the car. Long legs sprawled on the back seats, a head of unruly red hair fell over a pair of rectangular, yellow striped glasses. A pair of hands with long fingers held up a white fluffball, his wide grin inches from the feline’s face. “Making us search all over creation for you.”_

_From the driver’s seat, MC sunk somewhat, sighing heavily. Her eyelids drooped from drowsiness. “Four hours. We’re lucky we found her in one piece.”_

_Her other passengers knew she spoke the truth. When they had received the call that Jumin’s penthouse security had been deactivated and Elizabeth the Third was missing, he was near frantic. They had no inkling the usually stoic businessman could experience an influx of emotions. After they arrived, Saeran had called V to come by and keep Jumin company while Saeyoung and MC gathered information._

_Afterwards, they didn’t waste time. The more minutes that passed, the further the feline could wander, and increase her chances of being harmed. Saeyoung was just as concerned for Elizabeth the Third’s safety as Jumin was. The businessman didn’t even try to protest that his worry wasn’t on the same level as a “cat-abuser,” which indicated how much Elizabeth’s absence affected him._

_It had taken them late into the night, the bright digital numbers on the car’s dashboard displaying it was nearly one in the morning. All three of them were exhausted from their regular schedule during the day. Lucky Jumin and his exemption from sleep._

_“Speaking of.” Saeran angled himself to peer over the shoulder of the passenger seat towards his brother. Matching honeydew eyes locked onto each other. “Saeyoung, you should probably stop pestering that poor cat. Unless you want to face her owner’s wrath.”_

_Mischievously grinning, Saeyoung’s glasses glinted at the challenge of Saeran’s words. Saeran could effortlessly read the retaliation forming in his twin brother’s mind. Suddenly, he began singing a familiar tune of, “If there’s a scary man in a tailored suit. Who ya gonna call? Fortune Seven! I ain’t afraid of no cat-daddy~”_

_Elizabeth appeared utterly unamused as Saeyoung continued to purposely sing off-key and dance with her dainty paws._

_Chuckling from her seat, MC rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “Now you started it, Saeran. Thanks.”_

_“He’ll stop eventually,” he reasoned. His brother, in fact, didn’t stop and only increased his volume._

_In a counter-attack, MC flicked on the radio to a random song, then blared the tune from the speakers. Effectively, drowning out Saeyoung’s antagonizing singing._

_From the back seat, he whined pathetically. “Aww! MC! You can’t hear my angelic voice voice over this manufactured gibberish.”_

_“Then it’s working.” MC smirked in the rear view mirror at him._

_From her side, Saeran snarkily remarked, “Someone’s sounding awfully Zen-like.”_

_Saeyoung squawked indignantly, then groaned. “I’m underappreciated in my time.” He hugged the feline close to his chest, smothering her. “You’re the only one who understands my plight, Elly.”_

_The pair laughed from their front seats. Saeran glanced to the woman at his side, his cheeks warming over to mirror his cherry-colored hair. Golden irises fixated on her sweet smile, pink lips, and the twinkle glistening in her amber eyes. When she fixed her gaze onto his briefly, Saeran felt his heart stutter. His mind went to a few days prior, where they both had finally addressed their feelings for each other and they were ready to take the next steps. Their discussion led to them agreeing to reveal their status to their friends when appropriate. His brother was the only one that knew so far._

_Saeran’s lips still tingled from the memory of their first shared kiss._

_As their car slowed to a stop at a red light, Jumin’s penthouse visible in the near-distance, Saeran couldn’t prevent his fantasies surfacing. Scenarios of indulging in his love that had been flourishing for MC since their formative time in university. He eagerly anticipated taking her on many dates, showering her with love, and treating her like a princess._

_Pulling out his phone, Saeran dialed Jumin’s number, readying to inform him they had retrieved Elizabeth. When, suddenly he heard --_

_Click!_

_“Wha-- ?”_

_The back door had opened. Mysterious figures outreached their long, skeletal fingers, clutching onto Saeyoung._

_It had been jarring. Unexpected. None of them could have predicted this turn of events. It was a bold and daring move to ambush the RFA in the open. And it worked. Little did Saeran know, his world wouldn’t be the same after tonight._

_Yanking Saeyoung from the back seat, he dropped Elizabeth from his hands. Frightened and startled, the feline scrambled away to curl up tightly in the corner. Flailing his arms and legs, Saeyoung tried to pry himself away from the hands gripping him. But, there more and more adding onto entrapping him. Multiplying before their eyes._

_Seconds ticked by slow and yet rapid. Slipping through Saeran’s fingers before he even had a chance to feel it in his palms. His mind went blank, dismay wiping his memory of strict protocol in these situations. Terror seized him, freezing his blood like ice as he felt his heart shatter -- following after Saeyoung._

_Ignoring the call on the other line of the phone, Saeran flung his door open and threw himself out of the car. He thinks he heard MC shout after him, but he can’t be sure as his voice rang raw as he called after his brother. His heart pounded in his ears. Fear stunned his senses. The only coherent thought he had was to save Saeyoung. Save Saeyoung. Save Saeyoung._ Save Saeyoung.

_And yet, no matter how much ground he covered, he couldn’t get closer. The robed figures had a good start. A few were dragging Saeyoung away, as if his ferocious thrashings were mere child’s play. One of the robed figures pulled a sachet from a pocket, blowing purple powder into Saeyoung’s face. Saeran watched helplessly as his brother fell unconscious instantly. Another figure swung a slender, silver vessel. Aiming right for him --_

_BANG!_

_The abrupt sound of thunder echoing through the streets, ringing off the oppressive shadows made Saeran halt. A high-pitched bell teemed in his ears. His knees ached, an agonizing throbbing rippled upwards. It was then, Saeran discovered he had fallen to his knees. He wasn’t sure why when he felt a cold draft flow, filling him up, replacing his usual warmth._

_His mind was washed with blankness. His hand lifted and pressed to his chest. Hoping to curb the rigidness that was flooding throughout his core. Another shot of pain lanced through him, wavering his vision and dizzying his mind. Then, the world spun. Spiraling around him as the sky shrunk while the ground rose to meet him. Colliding with his cheek._

_Another scream shrilled into the night. Enveloping the stars. Rushing into his ears. After a couple of moments, Saeran recognized that voice. He never thought he would ever hear such a gut-wrenching sound rip itself from his beautiful MC. He heard her rushed footsteps. He couldn’t warn her away. His voice carried away with Saeyoung._

_Then another bark of thunder, its dominating presence demanding to be heard across the city skyline. Then, there was nothing. As if the sound had sucked out all noise. Saeran’s vision trembled when it fell silent around him. Wet trails leaked down his cheeks. No, she couldn’t be. Not her, not her. Then a pained whimper. Movement scooting towards him._

_Blinking past the fuzzy walls on the fringes of his sight, Saeran sharply inhaled when he saw a crimson flower blooming from MC’s shoulder. Her face was twisted in anguish, sweat beading down her cheeks as she tried to bridge the gap between her and him. Then she was there. Pulling herself upright. Resting his head into her lap._

_Glistening ruby red stained her body here and there. And they weren’t from her wound. Saeran could feel it. How the puddle expanded around him, soaking through his clothes. Becoming more warm outside than he was inside._

_MC overlooked her pain. Her slack shoulder and how the red flower continued to flourish, darkening her clothes. Between the swelling void warbling in his vision, trying to steal his thoughts, Saeran wanted to insist MC take care of herself. Go seek assistance. She was always worried about them, he and his idiotic brother. Always placed their wellbeing above herself. Saeran had hoped. Saeran had hoped he would return the favor ten-fold over the course of their escalating friendship._

_She was whispering. Muttering to him. It was becoming difficult to listen. Her words were lost to him. But he comprehended her misery, her dread. Her eyes ringed red, irritated from the sting. He felt her tears spill onto him._

_Saeran had seen her cry before. During emotional movies, the day of their graduation, a heartbreak from a failed relationship, whenever Saeran and Saeyoung surprised her on her birthday. She had a habit of crying a lot, but those were different than now. Currently, he understood the tears. Their meaning. An extension of denial, comfort, then descending into grief. He hated that he was the cause of these tears. And there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn’t console her. And he couldn’t bring back Saeyoung to be at her side in his place._

_Then, there was another voice. A deep octave. Shaken, but cool. It was familiar but Saeran was sinking into drowsiness. Chill biting into him. He knew if he closed his eyes for a moment, and succumbed to the black mist, he may find some semblance of warmth. He thinks there was some more talking above him, but they faded. Beyond his reach._

_“...n’t worry about me. SAVE HIM!”_

_Her shriek. It cut through the abyss like a blade. Echoing in his head, yanking him out from the drowning black waters. The fog lifted. Distinguished lines sharpened. Colors brightened. Then, his vision filled with a sleek face. Stark gray eyes. Obsidian hair framing square jaws._

_The name came to him slowly. Jumin._

_"Saeran, can you hear me?"_

_Words bubbled in his throat, but were caught. Nowhere for it to be heard. Instead, he blinked once deliberately._

_"Listen to me. You’re dying.” He knew Jumin’s words were true. Yet, it didn’t stop a few stray tears trickle down his cheeks. “Saeyoung has been kidnapped. MC is shot.” A flare within his chest. “I can give you another chance to redeem this outcome. But, I need you to accept willingly for it to be successful. You understand what I mean.”_

_And he did. A grunt welled in the back of his voice._

_“...hhh…” Saeran struggled to charge through the murk. He needed to be heard. He needed to rescue his brother. Be with MC for a little longer._

_“Do you want to survive?”_

_“...hhh-ye...yeh-s.”_

_Something pierced his neck. Puncturing into his veins. Harsher than ice. Harder than steel. Dragging in lungfuls of his life essence. A slithering, poison seeping to replace what it had taken._

_Then, his black waters turned red._

Vaulting upright, Saeran tore himself from his sleep. His chest heaved in heavy pants. His body trembled as he blinked away the graphic imagery from his mind. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t wipe it from the forefront of his focus. Since his transformation, Saeran didn’t dream anymore. It was rare he was visited by a pleasant recollection. It was either nothing or being plagued by terrorizing memories. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, gritting his teeth, he flinched when he felt something sharp pinch his lips. Pausing momentarily, Saeran considered the weight in his mouth. Cautiously running his tongue, learning his fangs had descended. Curling his fists, he froze when a faint rip drifted to his ears. Unfolding his hand, he was horrified perceiving his claws unsheathed themselves.

Growling at himself, he landed a frustrated punch into his bed. The distorted waves tempted to lure him back into the realm of slumber. However, his mind continued to replay past events behind his eyes. And his throat was rough, tearing a dry cough. He gulped to soothe the ache, but it was barren of moisture. It merely worsened the shriveling sensation.

Throwing off the blankets and rising to his feet, Saeran grabbed his phone as he stumbled out of his bedroom, fatigued. Checking the time, he realized it was barely after the crack of dawn. He had been resting for a couple of minutes when he was forcefully awakened from his dream. Descending their spiral staircase, his destination was for a cabinet in the kitchen. Swinging it open, he seized onto the last heart-shaped glass bottle of Elixir. It didn’t matter, Jumin would be arriving this afternoon to restock his inventory.

Downing it in a span of several seconds, he cleaned any possible remains. Saeran glared at the transparent flask in his hand. His fangs were still prevalent. His thirst was satisfied, but a craving lingered. Rapping faintly on the other side of the door he thoroughly ensured would remain shut. 

Saeran’s arm shook with tension. He wanted to take his grievances on the object. Hurl it at the floor or the wall. Smash it. Watch it shatter and glisten into a thousand pieces.

_Beep!_

Darting his stare to his phone, Saeran’s brows crinkled in confusion. Who would be texting him this early? Unlocking his screen, upon opening his messages, the disgruntlement within his muscles immediately depleted. His mood perking slightly as he read the familiar name he adored more than any other.

Recipients: MC, Saeran  
  
Are you awake?

Setting the empty bottle on the counter, Saeran had forgotten about his previous aggravation. Swiftly, he sent a reply.

Saeran  
I am.  
Can’t sleep?  
No. I had a bad dream.  
It was about the night Saeyoung disappeared.

Saeran’s gut lurched, dismayed she had been visited by the same plague. He supposed it was logical, as their thoughts were fixated on their recent string of events tied to his brother. 

Saeran  
I had a similar one too.  
Are you okay? Can I get you anything?

When she didn’t respond right away, Saeran assumed she had fallen back asleep. They didn’t get home till late the previous evening. And seeing as Vanderwood requested their presence in a few hours, he reasoned he needed to acquire further rest. Today will be another long one. Yet, Saeran maintained an open mind. They had obtained a few good leads and clues from yesterday. Today may prove to be fruitful as well.

As soon as his feet met the upper landing, Saeran’s phone dinged another notification.

I’m fine… I just…  
I can’t get it out of my head. I’m a little scared to go back to sleep.  
Can I ask you a favor?  
Saeran  
Anything, princess.  
It’s a little selfish…;;  
Saeran  
lol you’re stalling

Patiently, Saeran stood in front of his door, staring across the hall at hers. His mind turned relentlessly at what may be her request. If it was within his power, he would fulfill it. And if it wasn’t, then he would find a way until it was.

Will you sleep next to me?

Saeran jolted from the message, nearly losing his grip on his phone. It was an innocent appeal, one of seeking comfort and solace from her nightmares. And Saeran felt a surge of warmth tingle through his core from MC’s trust. Her faith in him was boundless, and baffled him on more than one occasion. He had performed wicked deeds that would, rightfully, isolate himself from MC. And regardless, she continued to defy his expectations.

Instead of replying to her text, Saeran lifted his hand and knocked on her door. After she had voiced her permission for him to enter, the mint-eyed man softly closed the door behind him. He briefly took in the surroundings of her room, how it was painted a spring green, homemade decor accenting the walls and lining the trim. 

Her curtains were drawn, eliminating the oncoming sunlight. In the middle of the room was MC’s bed, plush with quilted blankets, patterns including stars and crescent moons. Some of the stitching was wrong, or overlaid on others in an attempt to cover her mistakes, but Saeran appreciated her craft. She had made her own bed set, the etchings of her handiwork telling the story of MC.

The scent of cherry-honey saturated the room, filling into the corners, settling over the objects and decorations. As Saeran advanced towards MC, the sweet, fruity aroma amplified. Burrowing through the vestiges of his mind and soul. He loved her own personal fragrance, genuinely MC’s. 

She sat upright in her bed, enveloped in her blankets. As his gaze swept over her, Saeran noticed a vague redness lining her eyes. An obvious reaction to the impact of her nightmare. Standing on the other side of her bed, he lowered onto his knees, sinking into the mattress. He disliked the misty look in her warm amber irises and her struggle from allowing more tears to fall. 

Looming over her, Saeran lifted his hands, gently cradling her face. His thumbs tenderly wiped away the remaining trails. If he could, he would’ve kissed them away. Poured his love over her until it radiated from within, replacing any hint of pain or loneliness. He adored how she gazed up at him, her eyes filling with only Saeran. He was half tempted to fully realize his indulgences before he locked his jaw, holding himself back before he did something ungentlemanly.

“Let’s get some rest,” he purred, lowering his hands from her.

Nodding, MC readjusted herself to lay down under the covers, resting her head on one of the pillows. Following suit, Saeran shifted to lay on his side with his back facing MC on top of the blankets. His arms felt empty, they ached to possess the woman behind him. Bury his nose into her hair and press a cherishing kiss to her crown. 

Instead, he found peace in her presence. Alleviated to hear her steady breathing, the soft thumping of her resounding heart. He is here, with MC. A chance that might have been robbed from him for eternity if he hadn’t accepted Jumin’s offer. Saeran may not know what the future held for him, but right now, he was thankful he could share his days with MC.

Succumbing to the smoky, greedy tendrils of slumber, Saeran fell under them willingly. And this time, he submerged beneath oblivion, devoid of memories.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

The storms from the previous day had drifted elsewhere, enabling clear blue skies and white, puffy clouds to take their place. Passersby were gifted with a moderately comfortable morning, granting them leisure time to stroll along the sidewalks on their way to work. Purchase coffee or breakfast snacks from street vendors. Breathe in the crisp, fresh air. Step to a constant tempo on the even sidewalk.

All except for a certain young man, who was rushing, weaving through the crowds. Dancing on his toes to dodge accidentally crashing into anyone in his hustle, leaving behind hastily apologies in his wake. Lilac eyes darted across the sea of faces, frantically searching for the entrance, hoping he hadn’t passed it in his blind sprint.

Screeching to a halt, the golden haired boy scrambled over his long legs. Optimism swelled within him, propelling him onwards to descend into the stairwell, leading underground. Clutching his satchel around his shoulders, he dug into one of the side pockets, pulling out his wallet. Speeding through the gate, scanning his seasonal pass in the process, he stretched his legs, pushing his muscles to make it. The further he plunged into the tunnels of the subway, the thicker the crowds became.

Overhead, the intercom announced, _“The 7:45 subway has arrived.”_

“Crapcrapcrap! I’m not gonna make it!” cried Yoosung, continuing to zigzag.

Finally, ahead in the short distance, he noticed a familiar platform. Open doors to a sub-car, entailing his destination. Hauling a burst of speed, Yoosung overlooked the consequences later, streaking towards the doors in the last moment before they closed.

Panting, the young man pressed against the cold surface of the doors. Shoulders slumped, relief washing over him. 

“Made it,” mumbling to himself before wincing from the burn in his thighs.

Yeah… Yoosung anticipated that. It’s what happens if he uses his abilities under the strain of his human form. An aspect he tended to avoid, however, there were times when it was necessary. Fortunately, the repercussions only transcended into his physical traits such as running or lifting. He mildly wondered if he trained himself everyday like Zen, then perhaps, his body could withstand the strain.

Except, the idea of waking up a couple hours before dawn to maintain a rigorous workout like the stage actor caused Yoosung to grimace, perishing the thought. 

Browsing the subway where he currently stood, Yoosung was unphased at how packed the car was. People stood shoulder-to-shoulder, which was quite normal for this time of morning. And given the pleasant weather, there were more people active, eager to soak in the sunlight or travel on short day-trips. Through the speakers, various advertisements or news reports were conveyed, informing the public of current events.

_“Magenta, the company producing Elixir, and its founder, Mika, have recently secured domestic rights and distribution in Italy. It is a monumental occasion for hematophages. Discussion has already begun for constructing another manufacturing plant within the parameters of --”_

  
Fortunately, Yoosung’s amethyst eyes landed on an empty seat. And no one was interested. His legs continued to flare from the sole moment of utilizing them. He merely needed to rest for a few minutes before his accelerated healing kicked in and he would be ready to free the spot. Politely as he could, Yoosung pushed his way through. Planting in the seat once he reached it. 

Sighing heavily, Yoosung allowed himself this moment of repose. Aside from the ache in his legs, he had already awoken that morning to stiff bones and compressed muscles. His skin felt too small. Biting back a groan, the blond haired man mentally admitted this was the worst part every month. He could deal with being entranced by the moon’s rays, he could tolerate the simplicity his altered mind swayed into when under its influence. 

But, what he dreaded the most was the lead up to the three night event each month. The dull pain, sore tendons. Flu-like symptoms on the first day complete with hot flashes, cold sweat, and mild nausea. After sunset, encroaching closer to the ascension of the moon, an unparalleled hunger struck. In Yoosung’s case, he had a habit of craving junk food, mixing sweet and salty, and indulging in carbonated or fruity beverages. 

Sometimes, the week following the lunar cycle was equally as complicated. Depending on how the three nights unfolded, determined if the week after would either leave the afflicted completely recovered. Or a semi-cognizant victim pursued by sluggishness, disorientation, and feeling like being hit with a wall of bricks.

Exhaling sadly, Yoosung knew he would experience the latter after this weekend. It’s something he wished he didn’t predict so accurately; however, it wasn’t something he could change either. 

Eager to get his mind off things, he pulled out his phone and checked on the latest news. He commenced with reviewing the trusted websites he frequented, starting with recent trends in the animal medical field. Then, Yoosung followed it up by visiting any forums or social media sites he was part of in the gaming community, learning about fresh patch updates, conventions, anything and everything that would inform him of the goings on within his circle.

Finally, he ended his morning routine by pulling up current events. As he was browsing through various articles or news feeds, something he saw gave him pause. Reading it over, Yoosung’s eyes widened each time he rescanned the title of the article.

The News Outpost

MYSTERIOUS DISAPPEARANCES

Escalating missing persons continue to baffle authorities

Citizens continue to provide incoming reports of missing persons extending to family, friends, and neighbors. The overwhelming influx of dispatched calls to local police departments are motivating officers to document and investigate each case. However, a recent consensus study has provided information, due to the rise of these mysterious disappearances, there has been an increase of 24% of potential kidnappings in the past year. An unprecedented percentage in over 30 years. Authorities have been tasked with uncovering who may be behind this string of missing person cases; however, no leads have been discovered, continuing to confound law enforcement.

Intrigued, Yoosung clicked on the title, and read through the essay. His gut sank lower and lower to his feet at the provided information. His thoughts turned to Saeran and MC and their recent triumph in recovering the young girl Meghan who had been missing for a couple of weeks. Her parents were interviewed by numerous news outlets, pleading for their little girl to come home.

Apparently, they had enlisted the assistance of the local police department, headed by V; which Yoosung felt his annoyance grow at the thought of his name. However, due to being funded by the government, the precinct was limited in their means to continue searching for Meghan when they yielded no results other than a few pieces of evidence. 

To Yoosung’s understanding, that was when Meghan’s parents sought the help of the RFA. With their expertise and the cops collaboration on collecting certain items, it had been a successful rescue operation. While Yoosung understood everyone in the realm or law enforcement deserved commemoration, he believed most of the victory should go to MC and Saeran. For if they weren’t hired onto the case, he didn’t want to think where that poor, young girl could’ve ended up.

And now, upon reading the kidnappings were only increasing in volume with much mystery surrounding it, Yoosung couldn’t help but feel his heart break for all of the broken families. Worried parents, frightened friends, anxious relatives. Yoosung comprehended better than most what it was like to lose a loved one without being given answers. His loss was permanent, but there was still a chance these missing people could be recovered.

_Looks like Saeran and MC have their work cut out for them,_ he mused.

Afterwards, his stop was announced over the intercom. Rising to his feet, Yoosung approached the doors, the inflammation in his thighs no longer existent. As they opened, the young violet-eyed man stepped out with a small crowd. Grateful he hadn’t missed his transportation and was late for work -- well, interning to be precise. But, it was paid, which more than he could say for most intern positions.

Ascending the stairs to depart from the underground subway, he continued to stride down the sidewalk. The 24-hour veterinary hospital towered in a corner, less than a quarter mile away. It was a decent sized animal hospital. And as such, had all manner of patients ranging from rodents to large dogs. They specialized in domesticated pets as they’re located in the city, and some exotics like birds or reptiles. 

Entering through the automatic sliding doors, the young man greeted the receptionists, before resuming his pace towards the back room. Properly placing his satchel in his locker, Yoosung receded into the restroom to change into his scrubs outfit. After achieving his task, and returning his civilian clothes to his locker, he proceeded to clock-in for the day on a nearby wall-mounted console.

Now, to approach his veterinarian… Yoosung hung his head, exasperated. He could only imagine what his superior had in mind for him for the day. Dragging his feet, he walked toward her office, dreading at what the workload may be for them. Honestly, it wasn’t really the amount of work; as they were an emergency animal hospital they had a constant influx of patients. Mainly, it was how his supervisor viewed his abilities.

Dr. Irving’s door was open, the facilities on and ready for the day. Yoosung found the veterinarian dressed in her white lab coat, hunched over her computer, scrolling through the schedule for the day. Gently, he rapped on the doorframe, catching her attention as she paused then swiveled in her chair.

“Yoosung. Good morning,” greeted Dr. Irving. Her obsidian braided hair was tied back in a low ponytail, brown eyes glistened against her bronze skin. Her smile appeared kind, but Yoosung had worked under her long enough to know of the facade.

“Good morning, Dr. Irving,” Yoosung replied, watching the veterinarian rise from her seat, settling a stethoscope over her shoulders. “How are you?”

“Better now that you’re here.” Her sweet smile swiftly turned devious, a calculating expression overtaking her demeanor. “I’m gonna work you to the bone today.”

Stifling a groan, Yoosung hung his head again in defeat. “I figured you were gonna say that…”

She shrewdly chuckled, ruffling his hair as she passed by him. “C’mon fluffy, let’s get to work.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he muttered.

Dr. Irving didn’t view his abilities negatively. Oh no. Quite the opposite actually. She saw them as a significant advantage to aiding their four-legged patients. While Yoosung helped other staff in the hospital, he mainly aided under Dr. Irving. She was proficient in surgeries, and thus, employed Yoosung and his talents to assist through exams and the medical procedures. While her methods were a force to be reckoned with, Yoosung learned a lot from her mentoring.

The veterinarian had been in the field for a decade, her knowledge and experience was vast. True enough the animal hospital consisted of a healthy rotating roster of veterinarians, Yoosung preferred to cooperate with Dr. Irving. So, throughout the day, business continued as usual. Yoosung enabled his abilities to understand their scheduled patients, communicating with them on a basic level, perceiving flashes of images and emotions from them. 

When surgeries commenced, he assisted Dr. Irving by supplying her medical tools and overseeing the anesthetized patient through a combined means of monitors and his natural talents. Due to his innate gifts, Yoosung could predict the welfare of the animal before the monitors displayed any changes on its screens.

Once lunchtime rolled around, Yoosung was starving. It had been one surgery after another, a plethora of exams, prepping each procedure with meticulous detail, and documenting on the patients records afterwards. There was never a dull moment in the animal hospital and it ran him ragged. Not that Yoosung minded at the end of the day, as he knew with each success they were helping animals heal and reunite with their caring owners.

Emerging into the break room, Yoosung went to the microwave, digging out his meal of leftovers from the previous evening. Heating it up, he flopped onto the couch, pulling out his phone and unlocking the screen. During his shift, he had to silence his notifications, and was surprised to see he had missed quite a bit of a conversation between his friends.

Recipients: MC, Saeran, Jumin Han, Yoosung★, Jaehee, ZEN, V  
  
Jumin Han  
Assistant Kang, email me the sales reports of this month’s Elixir distribution supply.  
Jaehee  
Yes, sir. Though, if I may ask… Why are you texting?  
Jumin Han  
Statistically, you respond faster through here.  
Jaehee  
But, my desk phone…?  
Jumin Han  
The lines are busy.  
Jaehee  
You could alleviate that by answering your own lines =__=  
Jumin Han  
I’m afraid I’m preoccupied. I’m confident in your skills to get it sorted.  
;3  
Jaehee  
Yes, sir... ;;  
There, there _*pats back*_  
Don’t forget to eat lunch, Jaehee!  
Jaehee  
Thank you, MC :)  
I’ll be sure to not forget.

Yoosung smiled at MC’s genuine concern for Jaehee. Her care for their group continued to remain transparent. He recalled a time shortly after befriending MC that he had mistaken her kindness to be similar to his late cousin, Rika. It caused a misconstrued confusion in identity where he had accidentally perceived them to be the same person. Through the efforts and advice from his friends was Yoosung able to admit the err in that perception. 

Fortunately, MC continued to remain friends with him. And during their time of knowing each other, Yoosung had grown to view her akin to an older sister rather than idolizing her like he had a habit of doing so when it pertains to Rika.

Jaehee  
How are you today?  
I saw V’s press conference this morning on the news.  
Flawless ;w;  
Jaehee  
Ehh… Somehow, I’m getting the opposite impression.  
OTL you’re right…  
It’s been an adventure ;;w;;  
We had to run to the department today to meet with Deputy Vanderwood after he returned from the conference.  
Then we headed to make another interrogation.

Chewing on a mouthful of food, Yoosung’s eyes widened. It seemed like they already had a pack-filled morning.

Jaehee  
I’m sorry to hear you’ve had such a turbulent time so far.  
Haha, it’s okay ^.^ We’re finishing up right now  
I’m looking forward to seeing you soon!!  
Jaehee  
I am as well :)  
Jumin Han  
I presume Saeran is with you?  
Yes. Vanderwood requested his presence.  
Jaehee  
That’s surprising.  
I thought he didn’t care much after Saeran changed.  
I don’t know. Makes you think ;)   
Jaehee  
I hope he’s faring well given the sunny weather outside.  
He’s super tired. I offered to video call him in, but he refused.  
He’s fighting through it, but I can tell how exhausted he is.  
We compromised that once it was all said and done, when we were back home he would get some sleep.  
Jumin Han  
I commend his determination, but he needs to account for his health.  
Weather like this can make him vulnerable if he’s not careful.  
Oh, believe me. I already gave Saeran quite an earful lol  
Jumin Han  
I’m grateful you understand my concerns and are considering his well-being.  
Jaehee  
There’s no one else more qualified to keep an eye on him than MC.  
He means a lot…  
I’ll do whatever I can.

Knitting brows in thought, Yoosung slowly chewed on his meal in thought. It was painfully obvious MC and Saeran deeply cherished each other, much deeper than a standard friendship. Everyone in their group could see how compatible they were. While Yoosung yearned for someone to care about him like MC does for Saeran, he completely supported that one day the two would confess their feelings and try dating.

He didn’t understand why they didn't already. Surely they could perceive how the other felt by now? Yoosung knew life had thrown them countless curve balls this past year, which could make stepping into an intimate relationship difficult. But, Saeran and MC complemented each other seamlessly; they could no doubt overcome it in stride.

But, I suppose he was right in agreeing to be there.  
We got quite the response from the arrested when we visited for questioning.  
Yoosung★  
Was it one of the guys that kidnapped Meghan?  
Oh, hi Yoosung! :D

He felt his cheeks blush from her warm welcome. Taking a sip from his glass of water, he quickly typed on his phone.

Yoosung★  
Hiya, MC! :3  
And yes, it was. We got a few clues from him.  
Yoosung★  
I read this morning that disappearances have been increasing lately.  
I hope whatever you guys got helps figure this out!!  
Jaehee  
Yes, I wish the best as well.  
Thanks you guysss <3  
Saeran and I still need to review our notes and see if there’s any links.  
But, we’re hopeful! >:D  
Yoosung★  
Let us know if there’s anything we can do to help!! <3

And he meant it. While he felt pride in the amount of work he performed throughout the day at the animal hospital, Yoosung felt inadequate when it came to the type of career Saeran and MC fulfilled. He wanted to do more for his friends and his community.

Actually, there is something I think only you can help with, Yoosung.  
Yoosung★  
Me?? :O  
Yeah!! ;D  
I need to borrow your super sniffer for something.  
Are you busy this weekend?  
Yoosung★  
Umm… ahhh…  
Actually… I kinda am ;;  
Oh? Whatcha got planned? :3  
Jumin Han  
I believe it’s what is commonly called “that time of the month.”  
Jaehee  
...That’s generally for women  
=__=;;  
Jumin Han  
How interesting...  
That time of the…  
Oh...  
OH!  
I'M SO SORRY YOOSUNG!!!  
I COMPLETELY SPACED!!!  
;;A;;  
Yoosung★  
It’s alright! ^.^  
You’ve had a really busy week. I’m not upset!  
Well I am at myself!  
I can’t believe I forgot! >.<  
Are you okay?! How are you feeling??  
Yoosung★  
Achy and sore.  
Tired.  
I’m so glad to have tomorrow off.  
Jaehee  
I imagine so.  
Are you leaving for your family’s cabin then?  
Yoosung★  
Yeah…  
but this weekend is gonna suck  
OTL  
Why?  
Yoosung★  
My parents are out of town on vacation.  
So, it’s going to be really difficult.

While the blonde-haired young man was thankful to be allotted the time off he needs for this month’s moon cycle, he could already feel the pang of loneliness that would haunt him this weekend. People like him needed to be surrounded by those he trusted to satisfy most of the burdens that amplified under the moon’s influence. Such as socializing, frequent touches of comfort, and a sense of security from watchful eyes of company.

This isn’t the first time Yoosung had to encounter this ordeal alone and with his parents' absence, he knew it would put him under a lot of stress. He’ll likely spend every night searching for them. It didn’t matter how much Yoosung convinced himself presently, when the moon would take him, complex thoughts like that wouldn’t be anywhere on his radar.

Yoosung★  
I’ll likely be a wreck next week OTL  
Jaehee  
I’m truly sorry for what you have to go through :c  
Yoosung★  
Thanks, Jaehee c:  
It’s okay, I guess…  
I just wish I could make that side of myself listen TnT  
I may have an idea…  
Hear me out :)  
Yoosung★  
Of course  
What if…  
Saeran and I tag along and stay in the cabin with you?  
That way, during the day time, you won’t be alone!  
Yoosung★  
Ooh!! I like that idea!!!  
Jaehee  
But, is that safe?  
None of us have been around Yoosung during the lunar cycle.  
But… Yoosung’s our friend?  
Jaehee  
Indeed.  
However, if I recall correctly, werewulves revert to their primal instincts on the full moon.  
And might view you as trespassers on his territory, even if you are within the cabin.  
Yoosung★  
Ouch... ;n;  
I wouldn’t hurt anyone :(  
I never have before.  
Jaehee  
But, you’ve always been around family before, correct?  
Yoosung★  
True...  
Tho, it’s not like I’m completely unaware.  
I can still remember things they’re just a lot… simpler.  
And it’s not like I haven’t been around humans before during that time.  
Sometimes Rika would stay in the cabin and I never mistook her for an intruder.

There was a pause in the messages. Yoosung didn’t know if he had irritated Jaehee or if it was the sudden drop of Rika’s name that did it. Either way, he could feel the icy fingers of anxiety tense his muscles and curl his stomach. He was about to type an apology when another response appeared.

Jumin Han  
If I may offer an alternative  
Why don’t you stay at my lodge?

Yoosung’s jaw dropped to the floor.

Yoosung★  
WUT?!?!??!?!  
Jumin, that’s very kind of you! :D  
Jumin Han  
It’s nothing.  
Jaehee  
Sir…?  
Jumin Han  
From what I understand, Yoosung can’t be alone  
Otherwise he’ll be rendered to an invalid the following week.  
Yoosung★  
That’s a bit… ;;  
Jumin Han  
And Assistant Kang is worried about everyone’s safety.  
The way I see it  
The lodge has plenty of space for guests  
And the architecture is reinforced to withstand the elements.  
A roaming werewulf won’t be an issue in the least.  
That sounds super safe and secure! ^w^  
Jaehee, what do you think?  
Jaehee  
I suppose when it’s put like that…  
Jumin Han  
Besides, a short time away benefits a productive mind.  
Jaehee  
Wait, do you mean you’re going, too?  
Jumin Han  
Naturally.

Grinning widely, Yoosung couldn't contain his excitement, his mood brightening significantly he momentarily forgot about the dull aches. Not only would he be surrounded by friends during the hours of daylight, he would also be staying in a luxurious lodge. His imagination ran wild at the prospect of being among such lavish abundance. He would definitely take advantage and pamper himself between evening shifts.

Jaehee  
What about your reports?  
And your meetings??  
Jumin Han  
I will leave those responsibilities in the most capable hands I know.  
Jaehee  
Err....;;  
Surely you don't mean...  
Jumin Han  
Or  
You may accompany us so we may achieve tasks efficiently.  
Yoosung★  
Yes!!!  
You should come too, Jaehee! :D  
We would love to have you there!!  
It’ll be like a big sleepover!!  
Yoosung★  
Pleeeeeease?? QuQ  
Pleeeeeease?? QuQ!  
Jaehee  
Well…  
Psst, Yoosung~  
Do you think we can get Zen to join, too? ;3  
Yoosung★  
I think if it was just Jumin there, no way.  
But, since there will be all of us, I think he would ;D  
Think of it, Jahee  
Spending an _entire_ weekend with Zen  
His voice the first thing to hear in the morning  
Eating meals with him  
Enjoying the fresh, forest air in his presence  
Jaehee  
O///O  
Zen would bring beauty and sophistication to such a wild area.  
His angelic looks and charm would make even the greatest oak swoon.  
He would be like a wood nymph, frolicking in his natural habitat.  
Yoosung★  
LOLOLOLOL!!!  
Jaehee  
It would be like a dream...  
If Zen accompanies, I may reconsider then UwU  
YAY!!! ^w^  
Oh I mean...  
Is that okay, Jumin?  
Jumin Han  
It’s fine.  
_*dances excitedly*_   
Yoosung★  
_*also dances*_   
Thank you so much, Jumin!  
I think this will really help a ton!! :D  
Jumin Han  
Don’t mention it.

When Yoosung clocked back in after his lunch, he was light on his feet and was smiling from ear to ear. The impending, looming shadow of crippling loneliness and the consequences of that feeling had completely deteriorated. Not even the increasing soreness in his frame could dampen his mood. True, he would be running solo, but knowing that he had people waiting for him when the dawn would break gave Yoosung a great amount of relief.

His enthusiasm didn’t go unnoticed by Dr. Irving. When she inquired about what was giving him the extra pep in his step so close to the moon cycle, Yoosung swiftly explained. The veterinarian smiled as well, approval shining in her eyes. They went about the rest of their shift, following schedule and making time for a couple of walk-in emergencies.

After the day had finished, Yoosung changed back into his civilian clothes, heading towards the entrance for his departure. He paused when he heard his name being called behind him.

“Yoosung!”

Looking over his shoulder, he witnessed Dr. Irving striding confidently towards him. She appeared tired from their busy day, but she carried a small, tight smirk.

“Huh?”

Sighing, she shifted weight on one leg, allowing the other to relax. Her hands were buried in her lab coats pockets. “Listen, I know you’ll have people looking after you, but you take care of yourself, mkay?”

Yoosung raised his eyebrows. It wasn’t the first time the veterinarian expressed concern towards the full moon, yet it still caught him off guard each time.

“Of course,” He smiled, cheerful. “Thanks, Dr. Irving.”

Lifting a hand, she ruffled his hair again. He grimaced, but didn't make any move to stop her either. “You come back safe and sound, ya hear?”

After easing her worries, Yoosung exited the animal hospital and made his way towards the subway, eager for the weekend. As he was being transported on the subway, Zen had finally responded to the group chat and agreed to join them. 

In which, Jaehee emphatically confirmed her attendance as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! Yoosung's a werewolf!! I figured it may fit his character (even tho Zen is often referred to as the "wolf-like" character) but I wanted to play around with the joke of Yoosung's "puppy-like" personality. So, I thought it was safe to have him be a werewolf in this fanfic. (Werewulf and Vampyr are old english so the spellings of these terms are intentional :) ) And he still is connected to his veterinary ambitions, I was just tired of seeing him always in college. Let the boy grow up a bit!! So I have him interning but he's not a veterinarian yet, I will have them address it in later chapters!
> 
> Apologies his portion of the chapter ran a bit long. I guess he had a lot to contribute lolol I'm glad I was able to fit in some plot progression and seeing a bit more of this world through Yoosung's eyes a bit.
> 
> And yeah, I know things kinda start out a little heavy, but I wanted to give you guys some background/flashback stuff. I will likely implement more as the story progresses. Some may be from other characters, not just from the main two. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading and thank you for checking out this story! See you guys in the next update <33


	6. Chapter 6

Ahh, nothing beats fresh coffee in the morning. 

That statement was truly believed by MC as she took a sip from her steaming mug. Sliding the balcony door open, she stepped out onto the terrace, meeting the brisk morning air. It was around nine, and the city was already in full swing into its bustling. The pale blue sky was void of clouds, birds chirped in the distance, and the climbing sunlight promised a pleasant wave of warmth for later in the day.

Leaning against the railing, MC’s gaze roamed over the carefully laid potted plants of various herbs and flora on their platform. Basking in their calming presence, she noted the sily petals, bright colors, and villages of insects or tiny snails making Saeran’s garden their home. As the weeks transitioned further from summer and into fall, MC figured the miniscule critters were preparing themselves for the colder season.

She recalled Saeran spending several evenings sowing the seeds in potted soil, watering the containers either at sunrise or sunset, and removing unwanted weeds. Dragging another sip, MC’s thoughts wandered over how Saeran would preserve his balcony garden over the winter. Some plants he could likely bring inside, or he could hang a tarp over them to contain some humidity for a makeshift greenhouse of sorts. Finally, he could also let nature take its course as intended and wait for the following spring to foresee if any of roots had taken to re-emerge for the following season. 

It had been a surprise Saeran had undertaken for growing a garden again earlier that year. It was something MC believed Saeran himself hadn’t even expected. It could’ve been a sense of normalcy from a time before. Yet, it equally might’ve been a sense of purpose, a task to care for another form of life dependent on its caretaker while bringing a nuance of renewal. She didn’t think to inquire of Saeran about his decision at the time, however, she had supported him nonetheless. 

He had always had a fascination with plants and their languages. Memories scurried across the forefront of her mind of Saeran’s dorm room succulents, studying under trees, or the one time she and Saeyoung surprised Saeran by taking him to the local botanical gardens for his shared birthday. The best part of being friends with twins is MC was an accomplice on both surprises, as afterwards they took Saeyoung to a massive observatory. 

That day Saeran was in his element, wandering among the dirt trails, the myriad of plant life speckling the ground in its bright colors or towering into spires around them. Saeran seemed at peace, his dazzling smile outshining the most vibrant flower. Quickly her cheeks heated when she indulged deeper in the memory, as that was the day in college she realized she had fallen in love with Saeran.

MC couldn’t pinpoint the moment of when or was even aware she had been falling in love with Saeran. But, that day in the botanical gardens, it screamed at her loud and clear. She wanted to be closer, much closer than they had been. Cozy nights beside him, finding safety within his arms, getting drunk on his kisses, and sharing with him the most intimate parts of her. Those aspects and more were what crossed MC’s mind that day, culminating to her discovery. 

However, she decided to keep it to herself, as she was young, uncertain, and fearful of ruining her friendship with Saeran. He and Saeyoung were large factors in her everyday life by that point; it would’ve devastated her if she did anything to tarnish their bond. And it would be another two years, after they had graduated and began their business, would she learn of his feelings towards her.

Inhaling the final nurse of her coffee, MC sought its heat to replicate Saeran’s warmth on her lips. Their first kiss they had shared, on the day they confessed and decided to try dating, replayed vividly as if it happened a moment ago. She recalled Saeran brushing his thumb along her bottom lip, his other hand trailing up her arm then wrapped delicately around her waist, pulling her against him. Her heart thundered in her chest, echoing into his chambers, their beats matching a rushed pace. Blood surged into her cheeks, flushing her lips, her nerves alighting with fire under his touch.

Then, she met his gaze. Saeran had looked at her with a pair of glistening, sunshining orbs as if she were his Garden of Eden. He had held her like precious treasure and didn’t move a muscle until she closed her eyes and leaned in. When his lips collided with hers, they melded seamless, slotting together like puzzle pieces. She tasted his flavor, savored his warmth breathing into her. Her mind had gone blank yet buzzed with electrifying thoughts at the same time. In that moment, the impossible had seemed possible.

Blinking the memory away, MC stared idly into her empty cup. That secret moment between just the two of them felt so close, so distant. As much as her heart yearned and her lips pressed to avoid the chill, she had long since accepted that fleeting recollection will be the one and only. She will always cherish the broken pieces they had managed to salvage after the events of the year prior. 

It had taken weeks and weeks of isolation, loneliness, and uncertainty before the barest hint of healing began to seep through. If it weren’t for their group of friends supporting MC though that time, she wasn’t sure if she would’ve had the courage to confront Saeran. And from their collected shattered fragments, Saeran and MC had woven a crude but unwavering tapestry. The threads binding them together, forged together from the same mould, enabling the pair to irrefutably rely on each other.

Heading inside, MC rinsed her cup and placed it in the dishwasher. Her emotions rounded from fondness to determination as her thoughts turned to the schedule for the day, carefully stowing away her memories. Their day was filled and if the time on the clock was right, V’s press conference would be starting soon. They would need to be at the police station when Vanderwood would return in an hour, as the deputy it was expected of him to stand beside the chief. 

After ascending the staircase, MC opened the door to her dimly lit room, protected by the blackout curtains. She felt a surge of fuzzy butterflies flutter in her stomach at the sight before her. Curled up in the blankets, tangled in the sheets, hugging her pillow, slumbered Saeran. His expression is peaceful. She hated the idea of disrupting his few hours of rest, especially after their shared nightmare. Not that Saeran dreamt anymore, but the point still remains. 

Instead, MC prolonged awakening him, striding and crouching at the bedside. She brushed his cloudlike locks behind his ear, tracing a finger along its pointed tip. Her eye caught a flash of a needle-like point peeking between his lips. Sometimes, MC had to remind herself Saeran is a vampyr. It was different in the early days, she had been painstakingly aware of his rebirth and attempted to be accommodating. It was awkward as they tried to retrace their steps around each other. But never had she ever viewed him differently or loved him less, he had always been Saeran. No matter how much he changed, that fact would constantly ring true. 

Gently, she poked his cheek. “Saeran… wakey, wakey.”

He grunted, burying his nose under the blanket.

Jesus Christ, how did this man manage to be adorable and attractive at the same time?

Biting back her blush, MC sang, “Saeeerannn, time to get up~”

When he obviously ignored her, she sighed, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. “You sure you wanna go this route, sunshine?” When he didn’t answer, MC shrugged. “Alrighty, have it your way.”

Flinging the blankets off the bed, yanking them away from his tangled legs, Saeran had merely a moment of groggy awareness before MC pounced on him. Straddling his hips, she dove without mercy, climbing her fingers nimbly along his sides, relentlessly tickling him. Instantly, Saeran awoke into laughter, doubling over from the reaction while attempting to distance himself from her ruthless antics.

“MC!” he gasped, before he laughed again. “I’m -- I’m awake! Hahaha!”

“Mmm… pretty sure you’re still sleeping,” she teased before sending another tortuous round upon him.

“Hahahaha!” Saeran threw his head back with a wide grin, breathlessly pleading, “Please, princess -- no more!”

Obediently, she ceased, sarcastically quipping, “Buzzkill.”

Catching his breath, Saeran eyed her with a smirk. “Troublemaker.”

“Someone's gotta keep you on your toes.”

Arching a brow, he rolled his beautiful mint eyes. “Yeah, sure. _That’s_ the reason.”

Giggling, MC lightly tapped the tip of his nose, remarking, “Time to rise and shine, handsome. We got a full day ahead of us.”

Unaware of the endearing term slipping from her mouth, MC didn’t notice Saeran’s brightly red blush as she stood up from the bed and went to her closet in search of an outfit.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Recipients: MC, Vandy  
  
Vandy  
Back at the station..  
You guys on your way?  
Just left the apartment!  
We’ll be there soon :)

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Arriving at the police department, MC ensured to park in a shaded spot to hopefully protect Saeran from the worst of the sun's direct rays. After she removed the jingling keys from the ignition, she glanced at the man lying in the reclined passenger seat. He wore another freshly cut suit of his, the long sleeves running the length to his wrists where they met silkened black gloves. Shielding his eyes were sunglasses while lying atop his head was a dark porkie pie hat.

Saeran didn’t usually dress this formally. True, he had his own selection of varying suits, but if he was aware he was going out into direct sunlight he would take precautions to complete his ensemble. This aspect of the morning was the easy part, as he kept his safety in mind -- to an extent. What was actually complicated is getting him to stay within the shade or windowless buildings if he was out and about. However, their compromises before they left their home gave MC reprieve. 

MC acknowledged at his core, Saeran is a child of the sun. It’s where he thrived, and while MC found him handsome under the stars, he is genuinely iridescent under the sun. There were many reasons her nickname for Saeran is ‘sunshine.’

Nervously chewing on her bottom lip, MC hesitated departing from the vehicle. 

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” asked the man beside her, somewhat reminiscent of her question to him from the previous evening.

Fidgeting with the keys between her fingers, she answered with, “Are you sure you’re okay with waiting in here while I speak with Vandy?”

Scratching the side of his head, under the brim of his hat. “From the clear weather, it’s logical to save my energy until we’re at the hospital questioning Eric. It’s likely why Vanderwood requested me to attend.”

“I get that, but…” Flicking her glance, she fixed her gaze onto him. “This is possibly tied to your brother though. I think it’s only right if you were with me.”

Peering at her from over the rim of his sunglasses, Saeran meets her stare. “You know how our esteemed deputy feels about supernaturals like me. He’ll be more at ease and cooperative without me around for now.” He smirks. “Covering this will be a snap. And you can fill me in when we’re on the way to the hospital.”

MC disliked the sour taste in her mouth, another protest rising before she felt his hand gently squeeze her arm in reassurance. 

“It’s okay, MC. Out of anyone, I trust you the most with any information regarding Saeyoung.”

Exhaling in defeat, sinking her shoulders, MC nods. “Okay…” Before opening her door, she pointed a firm finger at him. “You call me if you need anything, okay? Don’t try to move the car on your own if you need to find more shade.”

Raising his hand in submission, Saeran replies, “Alright.”

“I _mean_ it.” MC’s lips grew into a perceptive smile. “I know how you are. And I know how drowsy you are” -- her point made clear when Saeran’s eyes drifted close before jerking them open -- “Car crashes are statistically more likely to happen if --”

Chuckling, Saeran sunk lower in his seat, his amusement bubbling in the car. “I get it, I get it! I’ll behave and call you if I need anything. There. Is that better?”

Releasing an exaggerated breath, she says, “Yes.”

With that, leaving a few exchanged chuckles between them, MC separated from the car. 

After meeting with the receptionist at the front desk, MC was escorted through a slight hallway, leading to a larger room filled with desks. A number of officers occupied their assigned areas, either researching through their computers, filing data, or traversing across the floor for other office routine. 

This was in a different direction than the interview rooms, and MC had been back here before as part of the RFA to discuss past cases with V or seek assistance from nearby officers. She was aware there was more to the precinct building such as the evidence locker, conference room, storerooms, cells for arrestees, and a kitchenette for officers to store or prepare their meals.

As the receptionist stopped outside a door, she knocked acutely. MC read the nameplate mounted on the wall beside the door, portraying “Deputy Chief Vanderwood” to label the office space as his. Her gaze wandered to the office adjacent, larger in size yet dim with the lights shut off. Narrowing her stare, she confirmed the secondary office, skimming the plaque on the wall beside its secured door as “Chief of Police Kim.”

From within Vanderwood’s workroom, they heard a dry, “Come in.”

The receptionist swung open the door for MC. Before she could thank the person, they had already closed the door behind her. Biting back the words, she whirled around onto the deputy, who was seated in his chair, typing away on his keyboard.

“Uhhh… good morning?” greeted MC, tilting her head curiously.

“Just a sec. Almost done.” His eyes didn’t even stray from the screen in front of him. He inclined his head to the side. “Have some coffee if you want.”

Never the one to object to an available cup of joe, MC followed his gesture towards a low row of cabinets with a flat counter built into the wall. Heading towards the coffee maker, taking a disposable cup, she poured the contents of the carafe until she deemed it satisfactory. Then, added some cream and sugar packets. 

“Fun work stuff?” she wondered over her shoulder.

From behind her, she heard, “Just some after-media documenting I need to do. Real exciting.”

Leaning against the surface, she took a small drink, observing her surroundings. To MC’s memory, she had been in the deputy’s office less than a handful of times. During their previous cases that were required with the aid of external insight such as the RFA, she only entered when her presence had been requested. The RFA had worked closely enough with the precinct to know the layout of the building, been involved with some meetings in the conference rooms, interviews, and discussing further information with the experienced officers.

Standing in Vanderwood’s business room, she ingested the lack of individual touch. It was clean, and well-kept, but there was no stylized decor, no photos of family, not even a portrait of a painted landscape or environment. Crossing her analysis over his desk, even that had the barest of essentials such as a cylindrical vessel for holding pens, organizing accessories, and his monitor for his desktop. Though, as she scanned once more, she corrected her initial mistake for overlooking his framed licenses and plaques to display his authoritative status.

“Jeez, this place hasn’t changed much since the last time I was here.” MC meandered leisurely around the room with her cup. “You could spruce up the place a bit. Maybe a plant here or there.”

Sighing from his chair, the man with shoulder-length light-brown hair rolled his eyes. “I don’t really see the point. It’s functional as it is.” Starting up his typing again, he added, “It would only clutter up the place.”

Shrugging, MC took another sip from her coffee. “I dunno. It’s a little depressing in here. Maybe adding some color could make the work go a bit easier.”

Finishing whatever task Vanderwood had been focusing on, he returned to his homescreen, then swiveled his chair towards MC’s direction. Folding his arms over his chest, he flatly stated, “I thought I asked you to be here to help me look for Theo’s whereabouts. Not criticize how I upkeep my office.”

Smiling sweetly, MC inclined a hand towards him. “See what I mean? You would probably be in a much better mood if there was a bit more of a personal touch in this place.”

“Ugh…” Groaning, Vanderwood rose from his chair and went to refill his cup. 

Giggling from his reaction, MC strode towards one of the two chairs placed directly in front of his desk. Reclining in one, she checked her phone to see if there were any messages. So far, it’s been pretty quiet.

“So, where do you propose we begin?” commenced the deputy, as he returned to his seat. MC stared at him thoughtfully, he already knew the protocol. But, since Saeran and MC were leading this investigation, she supposed it was part of the procedure to learn their train of thought first. 

“We should check the database to see if Theo’s been reported missing,” MC answered as Vanderwood inhaled a drink from his hot beverage. “If he has, then we should confirm who filed the report.”

Setting down his cup, Vanderwood cracked his knuckles. “Let’s not waste anymore time.”

Adjusting his monitor so MC could view it as well, his fingers flew over the keyboard, searching through their system’s filters. Exchanging discourse, the two confirmed since Meghan had been missing for a couple weeks and met Theo who had been a hostage longer, they started with the last few months. Vanderwood advised they should limit their parameters within the city, and then they could expand into the county for anyone adhering to their search specifications.

As the computer processed its loading, the pair sat back to nurse on their coffee. Inquisitively, MC darted her sight across at him, tracing a finger on the rim of her cup. 

“How’d the press conference go?” she questioned.

Angling his head in her direction, Vanderwood delivered her a visible frown. “You didn’t watch it?” After shaking her head, he drummed his fingers on the desk in thought. “It went as well as it could, perhaps. The media was relieved to hear about Meghan’s recovery and reunion with her family.”

“But…?”

“They started asking about the recent uprising of missing person incidents. Chief Kim handled it well, but I’m predicting if we don’t give them an answer soon, there will be a backlash.” As if to forget his added stresses, he inhaled a rather large gulp from his drink.

“Speaking of, where is V? I saw his office lights were off.”

Shrugging, Vanderwood growled, “Fuck if I know. He doesn’t tell me shit.” Firmly setting his cup down with a thud, he continued. “And if you ask me, I can only do so much damage control. People are catching onto his absences. The other officers are getting antsy.”

MC didn’t know how to respond to that. As the Chief of Police it was expected of V to regularly be available and present. Elected by the people and serving under the government, a position such as his should have the public’s wellbeing in part of his priorities. And he should have frequent, transparent communication with his Deputy Chief, as they would be considered his right hand.

Instead, MC decided to try to approach this topic carefully. V is still revered from their group of friends, and while she didn’t know much about the man, she preferred to treat him with respect and kindness. Cautiously, she began, “I met V after we had already started building the RFA. So, by the time I met him he was already hard to reach. Has he always been like that?”

Exhaling, the deputy shook his head. If MC caught his expression correctly, she could’ve sworn she noticed a brief mournful look across his face before it vanished under his cool demeanor. 

“No. There was a time we worked closely. He asked my opinion on most things and insisted I was involved as much as possible. He was also regarded highly by the other officers with his teamwork exercises or morale boosting parties.” Vanderwood bit his lower lip, deep in thought. “That was when Rika was around. When he was a different person.”

The computer had already finished loading its listed database, but they were already in this conversation. 

“Sometimes,” mused MC, leaning an elbow on the desk to rest her head in her hand, “I wonder if I met him earlier, maybe I could’ve gotten to know V like you guys did.” And she meant it. Sometimes, it felt like whenever the topic broached onto V it was as if everyone spoke about a ghost, of a person no longer in existence. To her understanding, V is a shadow of his former self, and someone MC had difficulty bridging the gap towards.

“Perhaps. Who could say.” Furrowing his brows, Vanderwood straightened his back, shaking away any thoughts swirling in his head. Angling towards the monitor, his hand rested on the mouse. “Anyway, it’s done. Let’s see if we can find anything.”

Dropping the subject, MC stored away their conversation into the back of her mind. Slanting forward, her eyes concentrated on the screen. Fortunately, the list wasn’t too long, as they were searching for missing people within the last few months with the name Theo. Only a handful of names appeared. After browsing through their contents, they came across one that gave MC pause.

> **Name** : Theo Romano **Age** : 19 **Relatives** : Mother, Father **Species** : Human
> 
> **Height** : 5’ 11” **Weight** : 165 lbs. **Hair** : Black **Eyes** : Brown **Gender** : Male **Race** : Italian-American
> 
> **Hat** : N/A **Jacket/Coat** : Gray sweater **Shirt** : Graphic Tee **Pants** : Denim **Skirt/Dress** : N/A **Shoes** : Sneakers
> 
> **DOB** : **[REDACTED]** **Social Security** : **[REDACTED]** **Scars/Marks/Tattoos** : Birthmark on inner left forearm.
> 
> **Overall Health** : Fair **Last Seen Health Condition** : In good health. Noted to have been skipping some meals.
> 
> **Last Seen By:** Luca Romano, father Sofia Romano, mother
> 
> **Last Seen Location:** **[REDACTED]**
> 
> **Last Seen Date:** **[REDACTED]** **Last Seen Time:** 8:04 pm
> 
> **Address:** **[REDACTED]**
> 
> **Occupation:** **[REDACTED]** **Employer/School:** **[REDACTED]**
> 
> **Missing Person Reported By:** Luca Romano, Sofia Romano

Scrolling through the implemented documents, the two read through some records of a follow-up investigation. However, multiple lines were blacked out even to the point that the name of the detective officer who was assigned the case was unreadable. Continuing to search, they couldn’t locate the date of which the report was made, rendering it uncertain if Theo was a long-term missing person. As the contents were accumulating across numerous phased out lines, concern began to etch onto Vanderwood and MC’s faces. 

“Odd…” muttered Vanderwood, as they skimmed over the report in succession. 

Silently, MC agreed. While redacting personal safe information to protect the individual’s identity from being stolen is standard when releasing the information to public records, it was strange to see portions of the content blacked out. It meant that the initial report had the information available, but someone had combed through and edited it to remove the details.

“Let me check something.” The deputy clicked on several icons, his hand shifting the cursor faster than MC could keep up. An expert in his position, Vanderwood knew exactly where to lay his destination. His trail led to opening a couple more windows, which he scanned slow and deliberate. The text language part of a jargon MC couldn’t comprehend. “Huh…”

“What?” she asked, recognizing the growing blankness across his face.

“It’s just that -- usually, there’s some kind of footprint left behind when someone makes an edit to a report. You can see here” -- he pointed to a line on the screen -- “the name of the officer who originally documented the report. But, after that? Nothing.”

“So, what does that mean?”

Sighing thoughtfully, Vanderwood reclined in his chair, folding his arms over his chest. “It means that someone -- pretty damn good at computers no less -- would’ve had to come in and erase the trail manually.”

“Wait, wait. Like, they would’ve had to come _into_ the department and do it from the _inside_?” MC’s eyes bulged.

Hesitating, the deputy merely answered with a pointed look at MC. Her heart tripped in her chest. Did this mean there might be a mole in the station? She was about to ask when Vanderwood declared, “I don’t want to think about my officers capable of such a thing. I won’t eliminate the possibility yet, but there are other avenues I want to check first before I go around making accusations.”

MC nodded in agreement, applauding his logical train of thought in light of this shocking revelation. “What can we do to help?”

Arching a brow, Vanderwood clicked on an icon at the top of the report. The printer came to life nearby, sliding out a fresh copy. Standing from his seat, the deputy strode in its direction, seizing the piece of paper. Returning to the desk, he dropped it in front of MC.

“Your task is to find Theo. Find Theo, then you find Saeyoung. That’s what you need to be focused on,” he explained before indicating on the screen. “This is a violation of _my_ department. _My_ responsibility. This is something for me to figure out.”

Holding the copy of Theo’s missing paper in front of her, MC looked up at him standing over her. He stood tall, but he wasn’t intimidating, merely displaying his confidence at protecting the precinct and the people he overlooked. 

Conceding, MC glanced at the line of the officer’s name on the monitor. She noted, “You’re going to talk to the officer that recorded the report.”

Light brown eyes glinted wittingly at her. “Bingo. He may still remember some details. See if anyone else was around when he was talking with Theo’s parents. I’ll need to track him down a bit seeing as he was transferred to another department in a neighboring county.”

Rising to her feet, MC folded the paper, slipping it securely in her pocket. “Well, Saeran knows his way around computers. You could always ask him to take a look.”

Instantly, the man’s face hardened like concrete. “Nah, I think I’m good.”

Rolling her eyes, she ended with, “Alright. But, the offer remains.”

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Standing outside of their undercover police car, so as to not cause distress among hospital patrons or residents -- as a traditional vehicle of the law could raise some bells for alarm -- Vanderwood, leaned against his passenger side door. Within the vehicle, sat his assisting officer, typing away on their miniature laptop, documenting their current location and what they were present for: To interview Eric -- Meghan Nester’s other captor. 

Clicking on his lighter, the deputy lit the end of his cigarette hanging from his lips. Pocketing the device, he took a long drag before blowing it away. The musky, slightly burning taste settled on his tongue, sending a soothing burn down his throat. He had been smoking for enough years for the effects to feel second nature at this point.

He was aware of the ramifications for smoking, he heard the PSA’s, people swaying him away -- Saeyoung and Chief Kim being notable figures -- but, he simply didn’t care. Deputy Vanderwood resolutely carried his badge and the responsibility that came with it. It weighed on his shoulders like slabs of metal, buzzing hotly in his head even sleep was difficult to settle into. While Vanderwood wasn’t so gullible he believed he could solve _every_ case that came his way, he knew there was an obligation to the city. With that came some sacrifices, his health included. 

Besides, not only did smoking ease his stress, it also made him look cool.

Inhaling another puff, feeling it cloud his lungs before he expelled it, he froze when he caught sight of a familiar vehicle slow to park beside him. The deputy noticed MC’s long, sandy-brown hair pulled back in a pony-tail, in the driver’s seat as she maneuvered the car into park and shut off the engine. 

Tapping on the window, Vanderwood alerted his assisting officer of their arrival so they could prepare to enter. Not only that, but also to have immediate help beside him to confront the figure in the RFA’s passenger side seat. He squared his shoulders as he noticed Saeran emerge from the other side of the car, wearing a hat, sunglasses, gloves, and a long-sleeved suit to protect himself from the worst of the direct sunlight. 

Mentally, Vanderwood is impressed the younger man could expose himself during the day. It had been a year since Saeran was transformed, and while he had certain restrictions, from what Vanderwood was informed he could still function in the daylight and maintained a heartbeat. When the deputy had first heard through the grapevine that Saeran managed to retain a working heart he nearly fell on his ass in shock. 

It was nearly unheard of for a turned vampyr to preserve their drumming heart a week after they had been reborn. Pureborn vampyr were just that -- _born_ \-- and therefore, had an operating heart and could reproduce naturally with a partner. This allowed Vanderwood to lower his guard somewhat around pureborns like Jumin Han, as these fundamental biological faculties view pureborns akin to humanlike. 

However, turned vampyr lost their heartbeat after a week, they had no necessity for breathing. Their blood didn’t flow, thus required more sustenance. They couldn’t produce offspring and they would remain forever immortal. Essentially, they were undead -- a mockery of humankind. And the fact their primal instincts, their lesser self -- their id -- was manifested into a literal part of them if they got a little _too_ hungry, made people like Vanderwood uncomfortable around turned vampyr. 

True pureborns had this quality as well; except, it was them at the time of their birth, enabling easier reign over that side of themselves. Turned individuals mostly experienced complications over their “inner devil,” spiraling them into madness sooner or later. For now, Vanderwood chalked it up to Saeran’s persevering heartbeat from the Elixir he drank and the fact he never tasted human blood; but there wasn’t evidence for that reason. Other turned vampyr have done the same and still fully transitioned shortly after reawakening. 

There would come a day when Saeran’s heart would cease its rhythm, and there was no telling as to how much he would change then. While Vanderwood could perceive Saeran kept himself relatively in check, he feared it would merely be a matter of time before the private investigator would succumb. And honestly? The deputy had no desire to be caught in the line of fire when that happened; he didn’t have a deathwish.

MC waved at them in greeting, distracting Vanderwood from his tumultuous thoughts. “Heya! We ready?”

The deputy stomped out his cigarette, grunting, “Yeah. Let’s go.”

Abruptly, he led the way with his assisting officer striding at his side carrying their equipment for recording and documenting. Behind him, he heard MC and Saeran mutter to each other, but he didn’t care to try to eavesdrop. Briskly strolling past the main reception desk, he and his officer flashed their badges.

Jerking his thumb over his shoulder at the two RFA members, Vanderwood rumbled, “They’re with us.”

The nurse nodded, giving them friendly smiles as they continued to walk past her. Arriving at the elevators, the deputy made it a point to take separate compartments to the designated floor. Like hell he was gonna be confined to a small space with a turned vampyr. MC huffed and hawed in response as usual, though he couldn’t understand her capability of solely being around Saeran. 

Vanderwood didn't know the intimate details of the pair’s bond, he knew the basics that they’ve been friends since college, but that’s as far as he cared to learn. Additionally, he would be the first to confess they were an invaluable team; but they had been even better when there were the three of them. For fuck’s sake, she still shared the same apartment with the guy. Was she never afraid he might turn on her? Drain her dry? Surely it must have crossed her mind, MC wasn’t so ignorant. She’s educated and must’ve had these thoughts before. 

“Fine,” MC relented, sighing through her teeth. “I don’t wanna ride with your grumpy face anyway.”

Catching the tail end of her impish smirk, Vanderwood said, “Eh? You wanna run that by me again?”

Opening her mouth to repeat herself, she was stopped short when Saeran dragged her into the elevator once the door opened, subtly chucking to himself. Vanderwood rolled his eyes as he and his partner entered their own elevator. Honestly, that woman confounded him at times. Watching the steel doors slide closed, he punched one of the floor’s buttons and waited, his thoughts turning.

“Sir?” asked the officer to his side. Glancing at her, watching her shift nervously on her feet. “Are you sure it’s wise to be around Mr. Ray right now?”

Vanderwood understood her concern. There was no doubt the exposure to sunlight would be taking a toll on Saeran’s energy reserves; he may be exceptionally hungry. And it was a threat he needed to be mindful of to protect the civilians surrounding them. The priority fell onto his shoulders as usual. 

“Don’t worry,” he reassured, evenly. “I brought precautionary measures just in case.”

The deputy didn’t loathe Saeran. Far from it. And no part of him actually wanted to harm the man. He recalled how things were before; partnering alongside the RFA on multiple cases, closing or arresting the accused after the RFA had uncovered who they were, and strategizing on numerous occasions. Over their time collaborating, Vanderwood had come to appreciate -- in his own devil-may-care way -- each of the RFA members' personalities. 

MC had a ton of heart with her own dash of moxie, lending her patience and care from an essential angle. Saeran was a silent observer, only speaking when necessary, and when he did his words carried weight. Yet, his quiet nature added to his mental fortitude. His twin brother, Saeyoung was similar in his own genius; there was no doubt about that. Saeyoung’s mind raced faster than anyone Vanderwood knew, and his wit was equally measured. Saeyoung tended to be more vocal than Saeran and prone to harmless, but annoying pranks. The select few who appeared that could keep up with Saeyoung’s cunning were Saeran and MC. 

As pathetic as it seemed, the deputy would give his right arm to hear that irritating nickname Saeyoung dubbed on him one more time -- _Madame_ _Vanderwood_. It went against his professional persona he strived hard to upkeep around the precinct; however, the deputy could internally admit it was amusing... sometimes.

Pausing in his reveries, he slipped his phone out from his pocket upon hearing it announce a notification.

Recipients: MC, Vandy  
  
I said, before Saeran so _rudely_ interrupted me lolol  
that I didn’t wanna ride with your grumpy face anyway.  
XP

Vanderwood shook his head, smirking at the text. While Saeyoung may not have been around to push his buttons, MC kept his hands full just as much. Certain spotlights played across his memory of MC being the peacekeeper between Saeyoung’s antics against the deputy; but she could as easily accompany Saeyoung in his tricks if she felt so inclined. It would lead to Saeran dispersing them before it accumulated out of hand and Vanderwood would whip out his taser. Sometimes Saeran’s plans would amount to him relatiating with his own brand of mischief, stunning MC and Saeyoung speechless.

With his fingers tapping away on his phone, he responded.

  
Vandy  
I'll have you know  
My face is lovely.  
*chokes on soda*  
ohmygawd Zen?!  
Is that you??

The deputy scoffed. He knew about Zen, or rather Hyun Ryu, the prolific entertainer of the stage. Zen’s innate talents allow him to sustain himself from the adoration of his audience and fans. Before Vanderwood typed a retort, he hesitated when he reread MC’s text.

  
Vandy  
...  
You don't have soda.  
You don't know me~  
Maybe I hit it in my bottomless pockets >:B  
Vandy  
How in the hell would you have come across bottomless pockets?  
I'm glad you asked!  
You see it all started when I met this fortune teller…  
Vandy  
Nevermind.  
I don't wanna know.

Suppressing a snicker, Vanderwood stashed away his phone once more when the elevator doors opened. It was a silly conversation, absolutely not conducive or productive in any sense of the matter. However, he was appreciative for the short distraction, his unease dissolving slightly from his shoulders.

Stepping out, he met up with Saeran and MC who were simultaneously departing from their elevator. Passing her, continuing to lead the way, Vanderwood remarked, “You’re so odd.”

She grinned fiendishly. “I get that a lot.”

From behind his sunglasses, Saeran raised a brow in question. When she waved her phone in indication, he nodded with an understanding smirk.

The group walked down a series of corridors lined with medical personnel. Most doors were open, but some were closed to imply the recovering resident was resting or simply needed privacy. When they approached the designated room, Vanderwood entered first with his officer closely behind him. There was another assigned officer reclined in a seat in the corner, monitoring the arrested.

Greeting them swiftly, Vanderwood urged them to take a short break while they questioned Eric, who was handcuffed to his hospital bed. The assigned officer accepted, shutting the hospital room door behind them as they departed. Inclined to an erected position, the man bristled when he noticed the group of visitors enter. Gritting his teeth, his eyes widened in terror while his brows furrowed in fury.

“What the fuck is _he_ doing here?!” Eric wildly pointed at Saeran, tucked away in a corner away from the open blinds.

“ _We_ are here to ask you some questions,” corrected MC, resting her hands on her hips.

The blond-haired man seethed. “ _Like hell!_ He gave me a goddamn concussion!”

“And you unloaded nearly a full barrel on him.” MC’s eyes narrowed in a mixture of ironic amusement. “Which counts as assault, I believe.”

Eric clicked through his teeth. “ _Tch_. And I bet Ray healed without so much as a scar… fuckin’ freak.” Ignoring how MC straightened, her expression piercing him coldly, he added, “Either way, I’m not answering shit without a lawyer.”

“You could do that,” mused Vanderwood, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “But, we’ve already spoken with your little Willy friend. We have an expensive amount of incriminating confessions, eyewitness testimony, and evidence against you. A lawyer would do you a fat lot of good now.”

The deputy’s partnering officer delivered him a questioning eye. He nodded. She succinctly pulled out a tape recorder, pressing the activation button, and holding for it to account the interview.

The deputy continued. “So, why don’t you be a good boy and maybe shave some time off of your inevitable sentence?”

Eric grumbled in the back of his throat, vividly displeased at this course of events. But, Deputy Vanderwood didn’t give a damn. He had a trafficking ring to track down and a certain redhead to help find. A kidnapper’s discomfort was the least of his concerns, if on his radar at all.

“Well, shall we make like a shovel and _dig_ into business?” chimed MC.

Both Saeran and Vanderwood groaned at her pun. If only he could have a cigarette right now. Aside from them, Eric appeared thoroughly unamused, glaring daggers at the three of them.

“Fine,” he spat. Then he clearly stared down at MC and Saeran. “But, I don’t have to answer you two.”

“You don’t. But, you do have to answer me.” Vanderwood sent Eric a foreboding smirk, relishing the kidnapper’s obvious shudder. After everyone introduced themselves and their respective roles for the tape recorder, the deputy began. “Let’s start somewhere easy. Tell us who hired you in the abduction of Meghan Nester.” 

The animosity weakened somewhat from Eric’s frame, his face falling into a shadow of apprehension. Thickly, he gulped, clutching onto the hem of his blankets.

“You’re hesitating.”

Inhaling, Eric muttered, “I… can’t tell you.”

“Oh? Why not?”

“They would -- know it was me. They could find me and…” Eric trailed off, the dread across his features painting a vivid picture of words left unspoken.

Waving a hand to chase away the man’s fears, Vanderwood declared, “We can implement security measures for that to not happen.”

“But you don’t understand. They have people _everywhere_. They even have ties inside certain institutions,” insisted Eric.

Vanderwood quirked a brow at the blond man’s sentence. While corruption in law enforcement isn’t unheard of, it just made his job a little more complicated.

“Maybe if you tell them everything you know, they could find an establishment for you with the least likely chance _they_ could track you down,” offered Saeran from his corner. His suggested compromise was of sound reason, though it was evident from the way he had been greeted by Eric, such a proposal surprised both the accused and Vanderwood.

Glancing in Saeran’s direction, the deputy roamed an inquiring eye over the detective. He still wore his finely brimmed hat and sunglasses. His hands were burrowed into his side pockets, the tension running along his forearms implying his fists were balled tightly. Briefly, Vanderwood caught a flash of red rimming around Saeran’s eyes. An undeniable hint of his fatigue and hunger.

Deputy Vanderwood’s hand twitches, momentarily wondering if he should prepare his security defense. When Saeran didn’t move an inch, continuing to remain in his location, he decided against it. But, he kept a wary sideways awareness on the mint-eyed vampyr.

“He has a point,” Vanderwood corroborated. “Those are some measurements we can take to ensure your safety. With your full cooperation, of course.”

After some deliberation, mulling over his choices, and likely concluding the best outcomes for his situation, Eric finally conceded. Although his answers were short, they were concise. Eric supplied he communicated mainly with the “management” of sorts; people that worked closely with the ring leader.

When the deputy questioned him about the location of the transfer, as he explained they already know the date and time, Eric answered, “At the docks near a loading bay. Some boat or something was gonna arrive. Take the girl out of the country.” Following up with a series of other questions, they had managed to obtain an address for the particular docks and the company that owned the docks were unaware of the exchange. Completely uninvolved with the ring. It was undetermined how large the group arriving would include.

Whirling around to his assisting officer, Vanderwood held out his hand for the tape recorder. As soon as she placed it in his palm, he laid an onslaught of directives onto her. “Get in touch with the station. Tell them what we’ve learned and get them to start strategizing. We need all willing hands for this bust. Scouts for the area, clearance from the loading company; anything you can think of to cover our asses.”

“I’m on it,” she proclaimed before marching out the door, closing it behind her.

From his bed, Eric stared at them expectantly, nervously flicking to Saeran in the corner. “Is that it? Can you guys leave now?”

Straightening his shoulders, Vanderwood ran a smoothing hand through his hair. “Not yet. The RFA has some of their own questions for you. Which, you _will_ answer.” When Eric frowned at him, the deputy grinned wretchedly. “Full cooperation. Isn’t that what we agreed?”

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Suffering through daylight was nothing new to Saeran. He comprehended that each passing minute awake during the sunny hours drained his energy, the pulsing tendrils of oblivion nearly a hair’s breadth away from plunging him under their sweet cords. Days with overcast clouds were tolerable, but even delaying the urge to blindly slumber was becoming increasingly tantalizing.

To simply put, it was agonizing to be awake in the daytime. And throughout the year, it had progressively gotten worse. Today though, is particularly notable. Drastically testing Saeran’s resolve and convictions. While he gained some rest when MC had conferred with Vanderwood in the department, Saeran fought sluggishly to awaken when she had returned to their vehicle and relayed the information she discovered. 

However, that was the easy part. Being around MC permitted room for Saeran to relax, her undemanding nature allowing him to ride the border of drifting consciousness as he listened. But, being in the hospital, strictly directing all of his focus and intent towards the situation at hand ate away at his resolution. The dark, misty cords danced across his vision, beckoning him to fall under its sway. 

When he continued to persevere past it, Saeran began to feel other side effects. The sting around his eyes, indicating they were reddening from irritation. His muscles began to contract, packing taut as his senses picked up on his surroundings. Pungent odors of chemicals, waste, and decay filtered into his nostrils; except, an underlayer carried as well. A tangy, metallic smell promising sweet, sickly seduction.

_Prime hunting,_ purred a twisting, distorted shadow on the fringes of his awareness.

Shoving himself further into his corner, Saeran avoided budging a fraction of an inch. Coiled tight like a spring. If he remained motionless here, he could manage through the rest of the interview. And then, he would rush home, separating himself from the outer world; ensuring their safety from him. Compiling his entire concentration onto his present circumstance, the mint-eyed man’s attention diverted when MC commenced to question Eric.

“We have eyewitness accounts of another vehicle you used and a secondary person you captured. Do any names come to mind?” 

Theo Romano’s missing report surfaced to Saeran’s mind, recalling the details and the strange occurrences surrounding the altered file MC shared with him. He wasn’t sure what to make of what they had unearthed, but trusted Vanderwood's capabilities and would leave it in his experienced hands. It did fall into the deputy’s court after all.

Visibly, Eric flinched back. His face contorted in a brief shock of pain. “I… what? Another person…?”

Nodding, MC pressed onward. “Yes. It’s come to our understanding you may have had this person _before_ the young girl. Any details that come to mind would be rather significant.” 

Rubbing his temples, the blond-haired man stared down at the blankets covering over his legs. Saeran continued to watch him carefully, mentally noting these movements were already similar to Will’s from the previous evening. Tactfully, he fumbled with his phone in his pocket, pressing the record button.

“Wait… now that you mention it…” Eric wiped a worried hand across his mouth, in thought despite sparse spasms beginning to tremble along his shoulders. “There was… he was… Taylor, Tristan, Tom -- no…”

Visually, Saeran perked, his gaze trained hard on the man. Despite the accumulating discomfort riding along Eric’s frame, the twitches running down along his arms as he grasped desperately onto the blankets. The room teemed with anticipation, both MC and Vanderwood watching Eric perceptively.

“Thorne… Thane…” He shook his head, murmuring, “No, that’s not right…Theon…?” Hanging his head lower, Eric’s stare bore into the threads within his hands, searching for answers. His shoulders coiled, riding high towards his ears. A particular jerk rippled down his spine. Suddenly, his head snapped up, staring across at the group in front of him. “Theo!”

Drumming her fingers along her lips thoughtfully, MC confirmed his outburst. “Yes, Theo Romano. That’s who we’re looking for. Where was the last time you saw him?”

Again, Eric continued to demonstrate signs of struggle, not only with apparent symptoms of torment but also with his memory. The twinges in his body increased, squeezing his eyes to push past whatever mental discomfort that may have been accruing within his skull. Frowning in astute observation, Saeran speculated if what was transpiring with Eric and Will was more than coincidence. 

Dragging the words from his mouth, as if fighting with himself, Eric rasped, “The abandoned… warehouse. Yeah, that’s right…” Drifting his hands towards his head once more, he buried his face into his palms, rubbing their heels into his eyes. “... Christ, my head.”

Vanderwood chimed, tightly gripping onto his crossed arms. “Describe to us where Theo went after you had him.”

Eric’s fingers wove into his hair, grasping at their roots. He stared, transfixed below him, his mind leagues away. Saeran’s eyes scrutinized as his hearing identified the man’s escalating heart rate, blood rushing in his veins from his rising anxiety; likely from the agony he waded through.

_He is weak. We can make it painless,_ rumbled the demon, tickling icicles across his mind. 

Inhaling a composing sigh, Saeran collected himself, ensuring to keep himself separated from the _other_ with a locked door between them.

“Theo was… taken... “ began Eric, his words forced past his grinding teeth. “The other van -- we used it. But, _they_ took it when they took him…”

“Who?” insisted MC, wrinkling her brows as she noticed Eric’s growing tension.

“Ughnn…” grunted the blond-haired man. Sweat formed along his forehead, matting his hair. “It’s hurts too fucking much.”

“Take your time,” the deputy stated, gently. 

Panting, Eric blinked past the blearing pain dotting across his vision. The further he scrambled back into his memory for that specific recollection, the more the biting anguish mounted. “It’s so weird. I don’t know why it hurts to remember.”

MC hummed in thought. “What does it feel like? A loss?”

Shaking his head, Eric replied, “No. It’s there but it’s like -- it’s too far to reach. And the closer I get it’s like -- gah, fuck! Like goddamn thorns…”

Glancing across the room, Saeran exchanged a look with MC and Vanderwood. The deputy nodded and inclined his head towards the door, hinting to discuss in private away from the arrested about what they’ve learned so far. Diligently, the trio departed from the hospital room, granted Eric a moment to breathe and recover from the agony swirling in his head. The deputy sent the assigned officer back into the room to watch over during their absence. Once the door closed behind them, Vanderwood spun around, his light brown hair flying behind his shoulders.

“Okay. Does anyone wanna tell me what the _hell_ is going on?” His tone itched with irritation.

Shit. It was worse out here than in the hospital room. At least the shut door cut Saeran off from the rest of the building and its odors. However, he found his attentioned distracted slightly when a nurse strode by, pushing a wheelchair with a patient; an IV inserted into their arm vein. He swallowed thickly, feeling a weight throb in his gums. Widely, Saeran’s gaze followed them until they turned the corner.

His fists tightened in his pockets and locked his jaw. A drop of self-control trickled down his spine. Tearing his parched concentration away, he drilled all of his awareness onto the conversation in front of him.

Helplessly, MC rubbed her forehead. “I’m not exactly sure. But, from what I can tell what’s happening with Will and Eric are identical. They’re sharing the same symptoms.”

“Symptoms of what?” demanded the deputy.

“Memory tampering,” supplied Saeran, his voice grittier than usual.

“Shit,” hissed Vanderwood. “I knew the signs looked familiar.”

Memory altering is a magickal practice coveted by sorcerers, mystics, witches, and alchemists. While an innate ability for sorcerers as they were born with the gift, for the others it was a talent that needed to be taught and learned. It was also extremely illegal as it violated a person’s right to privacy and their consent. There had been a time in history when it was a sought after commodity for various deranged reasons; but a couple hundred years prior an act was passed to forbid the practice. 

Practitioners could still learn through the underbellies and drudgery of society, utilizing the skill for under-the-table work or for personal gain. There is a common misconception that vampyr retain this ability with their hypnosis; however, this isn’t the case. A vampyr could shift a person’s memory, but once the compulsion wore off the individual's recollection would return fully intact; thus putting the vampyr at risk for being reported to authorities.

“So,” pressed the deputy, “how should we approach this? I don’t want to send the guy into another agonizing frenzy like the other one did.”

“Well, that’s the thing. We really can’t,” Saeran muttered, purposely minimizing movement of his lips, aware his incisors were lengthened. “The whole point is to make recalling the memory incredibly painful they won’t _want_ to remember. The more we try to question him, the worse it’ll get.” 

“I have an idea,” piped MC, chewing on her bottom lip. “But, you guys aren’t gonna like it.”

Hesitantly, her eyes met with Saeran’s beyond the lenses of his sunglasses. And within them he was able to read her implication seamlessly. This time, his eyes widened in horror.

“No way, MC.” Vehemently, Saeran shook his head. “Out of the question.”

Startled, Vanderwood’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “What? What’d she do?”

Sighing, MC replied with, “I was going to suggest Saeran use his hypnosis to question Eric.”

Instantly, red filled the deputy’s demeanor. A mixture of agitation and astonishment flushing his skin, jaggedly edging his tone. “ _Fuck no!_ What the hell are you thinking, MC?!”

“The compulsion can go further than we can,” she reasoned, standing her ground. “It can tap into his subconscious. We can get the answers we seek that way.”

“It also fucks with a person’s free-will!” spat Vanderwood. “I won’t tolerate it when in my presence.”

“‘Find Theo, then you find Saeyoung.’ Isn’t that what you said?” MC continued to challenge the authoritative officer, bracing her fists at her side. Tears welled and trembled in her eyes. “Until now, we have found _nothing_. And you expect me to pass up this chance?”

“It’s wrong. And you know it.” Vanderwood scowled sternly.

Readying to open her mouth to argue, she paused when --

“MC.”

Shifting her focus to Saeran, he watched her gaze soften as he neared her side. He hated that look on her face. He had seen it enough in the past year during their fruitless search for Saeyoung or when Saeran had isolated himself from her and broke her heart. It spoke of desperation, of a bitter ache that she’d be willing to pursue anything; overcome any obstacle, to soothe. 

And Saeran refused to watch her go down that route, accepting the undertaking was his cross to bear. Saeran already viewed himself as unnatural, it would be nothing for him to tread the darkness for answers; become the boogeyman of nightmares if necessary. As long as it meant protecting MC from passing that barrier.

Gently, his hand wrapped around her wrist, bridging the distance between them. He felt her racing pulse under the pads of his fingers.

Sadly and slowly, he shook his head again. “I can’t do it.”

Instantly, the fight depleted from MC. Her shoulders fell and her eyes lowered, staring shamefully at the tiled floor. Every fiber in Saeran urged him to take her in his arms, provide her security and comfort. He disliked seeing her disheveled like this, where she seemed lost and unsure. It was different from the bright and confident woman he had known for years. Indeed Saeran loved all sides to her, even moments like this, he could still prefer to see the woman he cherished to be at her happiest. 

“Right.” Vanderwood massaged the side of his head, rummaging through his bank of ideas. “Then, there must be another alternative we haven’t considered.”

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Saeran. Still delicately holding MC’s wrist, he glanced towards the deputy. “I have a suggestion. Though, it may sound silly.”

“Well, out with it.”

“What if we let him draw it out on some paper? Let him draw whatever naturally comes to mind instead of directly asking him,” Saeran explained.

Tilting his head in thought, Vanderwood nodded. “That actually sounds plausible. Psychologists do the same thing with kids in therapy. It's like a roundabout way of communicating.” Fumbling in his pockets the deputy produced a small notepad and a pen. “Aha! Let’s do this.”

Watching Vanderwood throw the door open, Saeran turned to look at the carmel-haired woman at his side. She remained hesitant, shamefully downcasted her gaze.

“I’m -- I’m sorry, Saeran…”

Affectionately, he squeezed her wrist, feeling her rhythmic beat flutter under his touch. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.” Upturning her gaze, she drilled into him, pouring her regret into the pools behind her eyes. “I know how you feel about it. I got too carried away.”

Tugging gently, he brought her closer to him. A waft of her cherry-honey aroma faintly misted over him, the corners of his periphery twisting into subtle spins. “It’s not like I don't understand, because I do. I understand where you’re coming from. It’s just… I want to exhaust all our options before relying on that, okay?”

Morosely, she mumbled, “You don’t have to explain yourself… I overstepped.”

“But, you didn’t,” he proclaimed evenly. “I want to find Saeyoung just as much. I’m not above most things if it means I get to see him again. And I know you feel the same.” When she didn’t seem convinced, Saeran bit back a groan, aware MC won’t accept his forgiveness until she has atoned in her own way. “Alright then. Which chores do you wanna swap?”

Instantly, her head snapped up as she listed off, “I get the next round of laundry. Also, I’ll dust the whole apartment and can take care of dishes for the next week.”

To appease her, Saeran agreed. However, he already internally committed to assist MC with the chores as usual, utilizing his persuasive arsenal to help her instead of letting her do it all on her own. Maybe he’ll even surprise her with a fruit parfait, which will undoubtedly distract MC from her harmless mistake. Sending her a patient, fond smile, he asked, “Ready?”

Quickly wiping away all evidence of her earlier distress, MC smiled determinedly up at him, nodding. “Mm-hmm!”

Together, they entered the hospital room once more and set to work. Vanderwood firmly tossed down his notepad into Eric’s lap, coercing him to draw whatever comes to his mind about who took Theo away. Immediately, Eric caught onto the purpose behind their request and the intent of why. Obediently, he complied, clicking the pen and resolutely etching onto several different pieces of paper in the notepad.

His face contorted into one of discomfort and misery, like one would have if they were experiencing a migraine. However, Eric’s gaze fell into something akin to trancelike yet wholly aware of his actions, tapping into his memory less taxed from the straightforward approach they’ve been enduring.

After a short while, Eric flopped limply against his cushions. His chest and back drenched in sweat, the visages of agony flickering across his demeanor; yet through their subtle tactic he had managed to avoid a full-blown pained frenzy. Panting, he chucked the notepad towards the end of the hospital bed. Acknowledging Eric had completed his task, Vanderwood whisked the small journal into his grasp. MC peered over the deputy’s shoulder while Saeran kept his safe distance, enabling his sharpened vision to view as Vanderwood flipped through the pages.

Eric’s sketches were crudely drawn, roughening the lines of the pen. There were larger splotches indicating where he had difficulty laboring through the harrowing mental affliction. Fortunately, his etchings were clear to decipher, confirming their suspicions and elaborating Meghan’s testimony.

The first drawing was of a half-drafted van, seemingly unassuming and could be mistaken for a family vehicle. Unfortunately there wasn’t a listed license plate, but from Eric’s altered memory, it wasn’t a clue the detectives and cop expected to obtain. It was the fact it was distinctly a different secondary van entirely from the first one they had retrieved early in the investigation that gave credence to both Meghan and Will’s claim.

The other images were in following succession. A depiction of a few silhouetted figures, encased in black hooded robes were laid out on the next page. Again, the sketch was messy, with shaky lines indicating the trouble Eric experienced during his recollection. The next picture was of a glass jar with a screw-on lid. From the myriad of dots littering within the confines of the jar, Saeran surmised they were meant to portray a finely grained powder. The final image had his eyes swelling wide, astounded at what stared back at them.

Bewildered, MC pointed to the design, her head cocking to the right in question.

“Ahh… that umm…” Staggering for words, Eric lifted a heavy hand to smear away the sweat from his forehead. “I keep seeing that when I picture them. I don’t know how to explain it…”

With that, the trio concluded that was as many clues they were going to acquire that day. If they pushed any further, there was risk of sending Eric into a reeling hysteria of torment. And if they wanted him to be of sound mind for his trial, it was not advisable to drive him over the edge. Escorting the RFA out of the hospital room, Deputy Vanderwood stalked towards the elevators as they discussed the building sequence of events.

“So, what’s the next step?” The deputy lilted his head in inquiry.

Glancing at MC in question, noticing her attention was absorbed by her phone’s screen, Saeran answered, “Seeing as the report is indecipherable, we probably have to start at square one. Track down Theo’s parents, gather information, and maybe even re-investigate the first location where they held Meghan.”

“The warehouse,” pieced Vanderwood. He nodded once. “I can get you guys clearance to check the area and you can check over any evidence we have back at the station.”

“We’ll be sure to let you know!” chirped MC, her concentration was partially with the conversation, her fingers flying across her phone as she texted likely to their friend group.

Pressing a button, rendering its illumination to signal one of the lifts advanced upwards, Vanderwood offered the notepad to Saeran. He froze, rigid from the deputy’s encroachment. Cautiously, his gaze shifted from the procured miniature journal following the trail of the arm towards the man’s decisive glare.

“Take it. You’ll need it more than I will,” insisted Vanderwood.

Tentatively, Saeran reached his hand outward, gingerly taking the item from the deputy’s grasp.

“I’ll send you guys copies of the recorded interviews as soon as I can,” added the deputy. Beside him, the elevator dinged its arrival, a pair of steel doors sliding open. Waving over his shoulder he parted with, “Keep me posted.”

Just like that, Saeran and MC were on their own again. Granted they had more information than ever before during the past year; however, the accumulating evidence was left in their court. They had gathered quite a bit within the past couple days, it was baffling at times it was due to the account of young Meghan that permitted them to traverse across this newly found trail.

Securely, Saeran stashed the notepad in his pocket, accompanying his partner in the elevator once it arrived. From their current collection of documents, reports, and Saeran’s recorded interviews they would begin the next phase of the investigation into discovering Theo’s whereabouts: Research.

No one ever said being a private investigator was exciting. What transpired the evening they rescued Meghan was a rare occurrence. Most of their time was consumed with gathering clues, ranging from scouring or retrieving documentation to individual reports and corroboration. It’s a meticulous process, requiring utmost patience otherwise certain deciphers could be overlooked. 

There was a reason why official police departments were limited when it came to addressing missing person cases and where independent agencies like the RFA factored in. Once the local authorities couldn’t expend their resources to continue the investigation, certain families could pursue other avenues such as hiring private businesses; if they could afford the rates. Such as was the case for Meghan’s parents -- but due to their limited income, MC persuaded Saeran into accepting the case at a reasonable discount. 

Now, with the possibility of finally tracking down Saeyoung after each lead they had previously relied on led to a dead end, the thought of finding Theo was becoming a reality. They were building a solid trail and quicker than Saeran expected. Though he had never given up hope that his brother was still alive -- call it the infamous twin link -- he felt closer to discovering Saeyoung’s whereabouts. And his detective teachings were assuaging him to believe Theo will further expound on certain facts that were necessary to propel onward.

Across the elevator from him, Saeran heard a soft giggle. His eyes swiveled to MC, texting enthusiastically on her phone. His heart drummed in earnest at her quirked lips, her blushing cheeks, and the tender twinkle in her meadowlike irises. Saeran’s gaze traveled down her curved jawline, angled subtly into her slender neck, exposed from her ponytail. Her steady heartbeat pulsated in his ears -- _ba-bump, ba-bump_ \-- faster than his diminishing heart rate. 

A heady fragrance of candied fruit trickled into his nostrils emanating across from the woman detective. Saeran’s senses electrified to life, sizzling down his nerves. The sugary perfume swelled in the confined space, encasing him in an enticing web. Restraining him in a cocoon that he would soon emerge, following the alluring strings towards the source.

Suddenly, Saeran felt a prickling across his nails. Thrusting his fists into his pockets, he cleared his dry throat. “Ahm… what’s so funny?”

Her radiant expression snapped up, looking at him past her draping bangs. “Jumin. He worries about you so much. It’s sweet.”

A warm rush settled over Saeran from her statement. He had grown closer with Jumin in the past year due to the second chance the businessman bestowed upon him. However, Saeran had known him for quite a number of years. It was shortly after Rika and V had adopted Saeyoung and him that they were introduced with Jumin. Over that time, Saeran had learned of Jumin’s sly sense of humor. It was subtle, often going over most people’s heads, including Saeyoung who had a tough time gauging if the businessman was being sarcastic or otherwise. And most of the time infuriating Zen. The sole person who appeared to understand Jumin effortlessly was V, and Saeran believed he had improved to comprehend as well.

Although, Saeran had been avoiding Jumin over the course of a month or so. He couldn’t explain it, but with his lingering awareness of his weakening heartbeat and the growing presence of his devil, a streak of timidness splashed over him. He didn’t know how the pureborn would react, but if he could guess at the conversation MC was texting to him, Saeran predicted it may have been about his exposure to direct sunlight. Jumin wouldn’t outright admit it, but he cared more than he let on. His icy or indifferent demeanor cloaked his emotions, revealing their extent around his feline, Elizabeth the Third.

It gave Saeran a dash of hope meeting the businessman and Jaehee later in the afternoon would be pleasant. Perhaps he was overthinking. It was Jumin who decided to pay them a visit anyway, a simple reunion among friends. His and MC’s attentions had been immensely devoured by Meghan’s investigation; they hardly had spare time for their friends. It would be healthy to meet up and he knew MC welcomed the chance to visit them as well, they were her friends too.

MC held up her phone, deliberately shifting her look between Saeran and the device. “You could hop on in, if you want.”

Ducking his head, he averted his gaze to a far-off corner. “I would… but, not really feeling up to it.”

“Do you need…?” She gestured towards her belt at the few, tiny vials securely fastened to the loops.

_No, we need more,_ came a familiar voice, slithering past Saeran’s defenses.

Stiffly, he shook his head. “Ahh… that won’t be… enough…”

Screwing her lips together, MC’s gaze darted across his frame, analyzing Saeran carefully. “I wish you said something earlier. We could’ve taken more breaks or -- ”

Displaying a reassuring smirk, Saeran gently consoled, “I’m alright. This is our priority. There was no better chance than today, and I don’t want to prolong anything if we can help it.”

Bravely, MC advanced towards him until she stood directly parallel with Saeran. Her features stained with genuine concern, her eyes open like the pages of a book. Behind her carmel umber irises was an expansive field of emotions, wide for Saeran to seamlessly read. He watched her ingest his appearance, her gaze lingering on his sunglasses with scrutiny.

Lifting her hands, her fingers twitched towards the sides of his shades. Before she could clasp onto the arms of the sunglasses, Saeran delicately seized her wrists.

With a low, whispering warning, he uttered, “MC… don’t.”

Sighing in defeat, she nodded before contributing her reply, “Yeah, but I don’t want you pushing yourself too much. You might get hurt…”

_Idiot. We’re indestructible,_ growled the demon distastefully. _Idiot idiot._

Ignoring the venomous, escalating shadow, Saeran tenderly circled his thumbs on the woman’s inner wrists. Lightly, he humorously snorted. “Come on, MC, you know it’ll take more than a little sunlight to do its worst. This is nothing.”

“Oh, yeah?” She raised a brow, challengingly. “Then, remove your sunglasses.”

“MC…”

Cupping the palm of her hand on his cheek, MC’s temporary defiance softened. Pressing her chest to his, she leaned against him, allotting the entirety of her trust onto Saeran. Her eyes searched for his beyond the tinted lenses. Saeran was grateful for the barrier, as he felt heat behind his vision, indicating the hypnotic glow was in full effect -- outside of his control due to his parched state. 

“You don’t have to try so hard,” she breathed warmly, her voice sweeter than a secret. “I got your back, Saeran.”

Dipping into the cradle of her palm, Saeran pressed it firmer against his cheek. With his other arm, he wrapped it around the small of MC’s back, flushing her to the contours of his frame. “And I got yours.” Faintly, the patter of her heart seeped into his ears. “Believe me princess, you’re the first to know if I need anything. I remember my promise.”

Her pulse upticked, resounding in a melodic hum within the chambers of his head. The pace leaked into her divine fragrance, elevating the cherry-honey to swarm his senses; distorting his sight momentarily.

“You better,” she muttered cheekily. “I’m putting all my trust in you.”

Saeran could hear her honesty overlaying her words, reinforcing their meaning. Part of him couldn’t comprehend how he gained her utmost trust. Placing the crux of her safety and vulnerabilities within his grasp. After their many years of friendship and the nightmare that followed after his transformation, the bond between them should’ve been severed. If MC was wise, she would’ve renounced their camaraderie, ripping herself away until she was in another town, another county -- far away where Saeran couldn’t find her.

Because, in these fleeting, sacred moments; Saeran wanted nothing more than to be greedy. Selfish. Possessing MC until she belonged solely to him. His taste washing over her lips, devouring her voice until she was at a loss, giving her thoughts over to him. Branding her body with purple kisses, her forbidden garden teeming for his rapture. His imagination ran rampant, flying wildly in the lacey veil in the furthest chambers of his mind. 

Saeran adored embracing MC. Holding her tightly within the crook of his arms, deeming her fate. A chain of harmonizing beats resonated within the crevices of his hearing. Following the tune, he pressed his lips against the thumping pulse. A midsummer candied syrup sauntered into his senses, dulling his own thoughts, as a crashing red wave took its place.

A soft breath hitched, the rushing river echoing in his ears. Urging him to uncover it from its hidden domain, vibrating under his lips. His mouth began to weigh more, an annoying itch buzzing through his head down towards his gums.

“Saeran…”

_Let’s play with her,_ rumbled the voice, cascading over his shoulders, readying to root itself. _She beckons us._

Abruptly, a splash of icy realization dawned on Saeran, widening his eyes, dropping his gut towards the floor. Prying himself away from her inner wrist, he sluggishly released his hold on her, lowering her arm to her side. He grinded his jaw, feeling the pricks of his fangs threaten to pierce his lower lip. 

Hanging his head in disgrace, he hissed at himself, “Shit. I apologize…”

Reluctant to meet her gaze, yet indecisive to remove his arm from her waist, Saeran remained motionless. Allowing MC to make the choice since he barely held a thread of awareness over himself. Despite the expanding ache in his chest, he was grateful when MC uncaged herself, maneuvering slowly to place some distance between them.

_Ding!_ The elevator notified them they had arrived on the ground level. As the silver metallic doors slid open, a tide of fresh odors and pounding heart beats swelled in Saeran’s ears. A cacophony banging against his mental locked door, seeping through the crevices, warping the wood. Testing its durability.

“I’m… I’m gonna… ahh…” he stammered between the overwhelming onslaught on his senses and the deafening throbbing in his head. “... head home separately. I shouldn’t… I should be alone right now.”

Supporting herself on the other side of the elevator, MC patiently nods in understanding, heedless to the pinkening blossoms on her cheeks. “Okay. Take as much time as you need. Message me later when you feel up to it.”

Rigidly, Saeran began to budge out of the lift, against the firm tether entangling around himself and MC. His muscles screamed in protest, the devil snarling a raging storm. It wanted to remain here, bathe in the glory of the temptation surrounding them; especially from the most potent garden. The fresh bloom of cherry-honey drifting like a pair of arms in solace.

Giving her a strained smile, Saeran struggled to ensure no evidence of the cold shadow portrayed in his demeanor. “... I will. Drive safely.”

Shortly afterward, Saeran melded into a blur, hurrying past the gratifying pungent pools emanating around him. Dashing in obscurity, no one witnessed Saeran as he hastened his journey towards their apartment, nothing more than a mysterious breeze sailing past them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG this chapter took so long ;;w;; on my document it's like 30 pages lmao! Apologies for the delay!
> 
> Oh yeah, lots of nifty development plotwise and for our dear Saeran are happening. I'm trying to build that tension organically that also makes sense to the fanfic. I did warn you guys in the first chapter things are going to get dark and mature, this is merely dipping your toes into it. ((but fr the original game gets super twisted so this fic is nothing in comparison lol )). Maybe I'll wade you guys in further in the next chapter, we'll see ;)
> 
> My work is picking up and I have a few deadlines, so I'm unsure if there'll be another delay. But it's gonna another long one OTL whydoidothistomyself
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed reading! Thank you so much for checking it out! <333


End file.
